Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki
by pyon25namikaze
Summary: Qué pasaría si al encerrar al zorro de nueve colas dentro del pequeño Naruto no solo fue él y si alguien más reside dentro del sello, que cambio traería… si se pudiera cambiar ese futuro no tan lejano, como cambiar algo que tú has visto y que tienes que detener.
1. Chapter 1 El nuevo ángel… Un cambio de v

**Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki**

Por:pyon25namikaze

Qué pasaría si al encerrar al zorro de nueve colas dentro del pequeño Naruto no solo fue él y si alguien más reside dentro del sello, que cambio traería… si se pudiera cambiar ese futuro no tan lejano, como cambiar algo que tú has visto y que tienes que detener. Descubre y acepta el nuevo destino que el ángel que no debió haber sido sellado y que motivo tuvo el yondaime para encerrarle, descúbrelo y diviértete con la nuevo formación y los acontecimientos del pasado regresan no solo para resurgir un clan sino para que la voluntad de fuego que se está extinguiendo se vuelva a reavivar… Naruto sabrá lo que es una familia y será una persona fuerte y respetada todo gracias a ese ángel que muchos amarán pero muchos también odiaran.

**_Naruto no me pertenece pero si la historia_**

Capitulo 1. El nuevo ángel… Un cambio de vida

El futuro es algo que no debería verse o poder predecirse pero he visto como sucumbe ante el odio y la venganza, el poder y la codicia, los humanos somos criaturas tan extrañas pero como poder detenerlos y hacerles ver que la vida es única e efímera que hay que vivirla al máximo encontrar personas a las que quieras amar y proteger, tener un ideal o meta, formar una familia y ser felices por siempre hasta que la misma muerte y nunca pero nunca rendirse tener esa voluntad de hacer lo imposible y proteger todo lo que es valioso, esa fueron las palabras que un día mi padre me dijo y que voy a cumplirlas aun sabiendo que todo lo que soñamos un día no podrá volverse realidad he visto la maldad del mundo pero confió en que encontrare esas paz y felicidad pero sobre todo protegeré a lo que más quiero en este mundo y lo que podrá venir en el futuro esa es mi voluntad y la voluntad es lo que me hace fuerte aun si tengo que luchar porque esta siga viviendo en el corazón de las personas, porque ese es mi propio camino y no pienso rendirme hasta lograrlo.

YO SIEMPRE TE APOYARÉ

CON CARIÑO _H.U.U._

10 OCTUBRE

10 de Octubre, una noche tranquila y con nada fuera de lo común. En la Aldea de la Hoja todo era paz y tranquilidad. Pero, no todo era paz y alegría, o al menos no en los alrededores del pueblo, donde el líder de la Nación Ninja y su esposa emprendían su propia batalla contra el demonio de nueve colas que amenazaba con salir debió a que el sello de las mujeres jinchuriki se debilita durante el embarazo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! —gritaba desesperadamente y con sumo dolor una mujer de largos y rojos cabellos, con hermosos ojos color violeta pero llenos de desesperación. Estaba recostada sobre una camilla en una habitación tan solo iluminada por unas pocas antorchas ubicadas en las paredes. Estaba cubierta por unas pocas mantas, indudablemente estaba en trabajo de parto.

—¡Kushina, resiste! —Le alentaba el Yondaime a su esposa, ubicando sus manos en su estómago, haciendo gran presión sobre un raro conjunto de marcas ubicadas allí, cuyo epicentro parecía inflarse como si de un globo se tratase.

—Naruto… apresúrate en salir…y tu kiuby quédate donde estas —suplicaba el rubio a su hijo—. En su subconsciente, su gran poder estaba contrarrestando las ataduras de la pelirroja que lo mantenían apresado contra una piedra circular. Poco a poco la estaba corrompiendo, poco a poco la estaba venciendo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el sello explotase y él tomase el control de la ojivioleta. Estaba a punto de salir, estaba a punto de librarse y reducirlo todo a nada. Estaba a tan solo un paso de obtener su libertad.

—¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!

Y de repente, todas sus emociones, pensamientos, acciones, habla, su mundo entero quedaron en blanco por un segundo después de escuchar el llanto de la nueva persona, o personita más bien, presente en la habitación.

—¡Nnnggaahhh, nnghaaah, aaaah! —Era la señal de que una nueva vida había nacido.

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, mientras esa _nada_ que sintió por un segundo, lentamente iba dando paso a una nueva mezcla de emociones y sentimientos: felicidad, amor, orgullo, satisfacción, era como si una parte extraviada de su ser hace mucho, antes de siquiera estar en este plano de la existencia, haya sido atada nuevamente a él. Pero esa extraña sensación que lo invadió todavía no acababa, es más, se intensificó al escuchar de nuevo un llanto parecido, pero algo ¿diferente?

—Hoy soy padre —Su rostro no parecía andar a la par con sus palabras ya que éste solo reflejaba sorpresa, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No duró mucho así, solo le tomó momentos para salir de su estupefacción y actuar como debía hacerlo cualquiera en su situación rió. Empezó a reír con una gran sonrisa, derramando lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

—Es un bebé muy saludable —enfatizó Sarutobi Biwako, esposa del Tercer Hokage, quien sostenía al recién nacido Naruto junto a una médico que había ayudado.

—¡Naruto…!—La voz de Minato se quebró al final acercándose, debido a la alegría por el nacimiento del bebe que él y Kushina habían estado esperando tan ansiosamente desde hace meses.

—Naruto…—susurró la pelirroja que hace pocos momentos, entre lágrimas recibió al nuevo integrante de su familia.

Recordó todas las fantasías e ilusiones que había tenido debido a la noticia de su embarazo, y los posibles consecuencias que implicaban pero eso ya no importaba, todo había salido bien, había valido la pena estar 10 meses embarazada.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de estar con ellos —decía Biwako con una sonrisa, retirándose de la habitación

— Dios mío, qué bebés tan hermosos.

Con Biwako alejada, Minato decidió acercarse más a su esposa, tomándola de la mano.

-Kushina, gracias. Gracias por todo —Fue todo lo que pudo articular el ojiazul mayor a la jinchūriki, mirándola directo a sus ojos color violeta.

—Minato…—Sé que ya ha finalizado el parto, pero todavía tengo que completar el sello que encierra al Kyūbi. —Y justo cuando ubicaba su mano derecha sobre el sello en el abdomen de su amada…

—¡AAAAAAHHH!

Se voltearon en el acto ante tal grito que se extinguió a los segundos, solo para descubrir a un oscuro hombre cuyo instinto asesino y frialdad sofocaba fácilmente el ambiente.

—Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, aléjate ahora mismo de la jinchūriki si no deseas que tus hijos mueran a la corta edad de un minuto de nacidos.

El cuarto hokage se encontraba en estos momentos junto a su esposa, la cual lucía muchísimo peor que en el momento del parto, mientras de su espalda salían largas y gigantescas cadenas de chakra que retenían a un Gigantesco Zorro con nueve impotentes colas, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas —aunque sin mucho éxito— romper el agarre que ejercía el poderoso jutsu, que contenía su terrible chakra.

Minato había logrado salvar a su hijo del misterioso ninja que los emboscó por sorpresa y rescatar a su esposa, aunque lamentablemente después de que se le fuese extraído el Bijū en su interior. Si no había muerto, era porque ella era una Uzumaki.

Logró desviar una Bijūdama proveniente del Kyūbi antes de que chocara con su rostro esculpido en la Montaña Hokage, así como había vencido al hombre enmascarado que además de todo afirmaba ser Uchiha Madara. Logró quitarle el control del Zorro al liberarlo del genjutsu al cual lo sometía y se propuso a enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, no salían de su mente las malignas palabras que pronunció ''Madara'' antes de desaparecer en un raro vórtice espacio-tiempo.

_—Volveré, el Kyūbi será mío y entonces el mundo también, no me lamento de haber perdido la batalla, hay muchas maneras de lograr mis objetivos._

Y ahora estaba aquí, junto a su esposa la cual estaba inmovilizando a la máxima masa de odio en el mundo. Solo había hallado una salida para esta situación, como el impotente monstruo de chakra aún contaba con todas sus fuerzas, solo podía sellarlo con el Shiki Fūin y debía hacerlo rápido ya que el Gran Bijū peleaba con todo su poder para obtener su libertad, y lo tendría que sellar en sus hijos ya que solamente los recién nacidos pueden encerrar hasta a las entidades más poderosas, gracias a sus prematuras redes de chakra.

Confiaba en que el dominaría ese poder en un futuro, se le hizo imposible no recordar las palabras de su sensei sobre el ''chico de la profecía'', y Minato pensaba que aquel chico que salvaría al mundo shinobi de la época de calamidades que azotarían el futuro, sería no uno, sino sus dos hijos, por eso les dejaría ese gran poder como legado, para salvar Konoha, para salvar el País del Fuego, para salvar a las Naciones Elementales y para mantenerlos a salvo a ellos mismos cuando crecieran, incluso si tenía que dar su vida para ello. Hasta que…

—_¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

En ese instante, el mismo gran sapo que Minato había invocado sobre la cabeza del Kyūbi para después tele-transportarlo y sacarlo de la aldea había hecho acto de presencia una vez más, junto a una serpiente y una babosa de tamaños idénticos.

—¡ Minato-nissama espera!—exclamó una joven de 16 años con un cabello roji-negro- Minato que estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la suponía que estaba fuera de la aldea por una misión.

—¿Pero cómo…? —Iba a continuar con su pregunta hasta que fue interrumpido por cierta cierta pelirroja.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones —habló con tono cortante—. Minato, sellara de nuevo al zorro de nueve colas en nuestro Naruto, por favor cuídalo y protégelo lo necesitará. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

—Nooo, nessama, no por favor no me dejen sola que voy a hacer Naruto los necesita más que a mí por favor déjame hacerlo a mi- Necesitamos que lo ayudes y orientes lo necesitara- dijo el rubio Hokage

El gigantesco monstruo de inmediato sin intenciones de perder una sola oportunidad, alzó su brazo derecho listo para aplastar al Hokage y a su esposa, gritando con locura y sediento de sangre.

—**¡ESTÚPIDOS HUMANOS, LOS MATAREEEEEEÉ!**

-**—**En ese momento el zorro atravesó tanto a Minato como a Kushina al intentar salvar a su pequeño retoño de la garra del zorro—rugió la máxima Bestia con Colas, podría haberse liberado del agarre fácilmente pero debido a que su poder estaba siendo retenido hasta hace solo unos momentos, todavía no se encontraba en toda su capacidad.

—¡nissama, nesamaaaaaa…malditooooo kiuby! —llamó la roji-negra mientras activaba su kekkei genkai y salían de su cuerpo cadenas blancas que atraparon a al zorro mientras corría y tomaba y separaba a su familia de la garra del zorro.

—**¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAAS SEAAAAAASSSS, TU Y ESOS OJOS MALDITOS PERO SOBRE TODO MALDITA UZUMAKIIIIII, TE MATARÉ!**—vociferó el terrible Kitsune después de sentir que le apretaban con esas cadenas blancas eran como veneno lo quitaban mas chakra del que tenía.

— no te voy a perdonar zorro pero tampoco perdonaré a quien te controlo por ello los dos padeceremos el mismo destino—le advirtió la roji-negra con esos ojos que cualquiera no querría ver.

—**¡Nissama, nesamaaa! Yo me ocuparé del sello, y me sellaré dentro de el y cuando despierte yo me encrgare de ayudarlo a ser un gran ninja y seré siempre su familia, nuestro legado y voluntad pasaran a el, así que pueden descansar en paz los amo mucho mucho **—respondió la roji-negra entre sollozos y lagrimas

—¡Hikari imouto, aunque agradecemos tus intenciones es deber de los padres y hermanos mayores velar por nuestros personas amadas y lamentamos que tengas que tomar este papel pero confíanos en ti y confiamos nuestra voluntad en ustedes! —habló la rojivioleta Kushina también entre lagrimas.

—**¡**sabemos que ustedes tienen la voluntad de fuego dentro de ustedes y siempre siempre los amaremos, cuídense y crezcan Fūin jutsu: shiki fūjin**!**—Sin perder tiempo, Minato uso el sello que es una técnica prohibida de sellado por la que pudo encerrar al zorro dentro de su hijo recién nacido, Naruto Uzumaki, al precio de pasar el resto de la eternidad con su alma siendo devorada por el Dios de la Muerte que había invocado para realizar el sello.

—**No te preocupes neesan y nissan yo se que el pequeño Naruto aprenderá y crecerá siendo fuerte y cuando sea el tiempo me liberare del mismo sello y le enseñare y seremos una familia feliz**—Kushina asintió, aunque entre lagrimas sabiendo que poco a poco la vida se les iba, al tiempo que ella hizo un ritual de sellado…- _FUIN __ICHIJI-TEKINA SHĪRU HONTAI TO TAMASHĪ NO JUTSU _(sello de cuerpo y alma temporal)- grito mientras hacia el sello y veía los cuerpos inertes de sus dos personas amadas….-el sello ha funcionado solo me queda poco tiempo antes de lloraba por la vida que tendría que alguien llegue y deje instrucciones, perdóname Naru prometo que nos veremos pronto espero y tengas unos años felices en los que reparo mi propia fuerza- le dijo al pequeño que tomo entre brazos .

La barrera que estaba alrededor empezó a caer y el tercer Hokage Sarutobi Asuma vio algo que no podría las personas más importantes de la aldea estaban sin vida mientras que detrás de ellos una niña de 16 años llorando por la pérdida de las personas más amadas.-**Al fin llegas Sandaime-sama**\- expreso la muchacha-**No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero que cuides de Naruto, sabes que él es la nuevo voluntad y su legado es más fuerte que cualquier otro te pido que lo cuides y protejas pero sobre todo el debe crecer siendo feliz, yo no podre estar con el pero a la vez si estaré con él**…

-no entiendo de que hablas Hikari que está pasando- expreso el viejo mono-

Sandaime, me he sellado en el cuerpo de Naru y saldré del sello hasta recuperar mi poder ya que perdí mucho al sellar al kiuby pero también porque lo cuidare desde dentro pero volveré y espero que todo vaya bien porque sino entonces habrá problemas y una advertencia cuidado con la gente cuida a Naru porque él es un héroe es lo que hubiese querido Minato nissama- expreso de nuevo la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos al momento en que estaba desapareciendo y decía sus ultimas palabras.- nos volveremos a ver pronto viejo mono- y desaparece con una sonrisa en su rostro-

—**Estúpida sacerdotisa, porque lo hiciste**—El Kyubi rugió desde dentro del sello_**—Esto será suficiente kiuby, ni tú ni yo queríamos esto pero es para protegerte y protegerlo, nos esperan grandes cosas terribles pero grandes la batalla aun no empieza y mi querido amigo la tormenta aun no se avecina, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y sé que no me recuerdas pero sabes se que volveras a ser el mismo pero por mientras hay que dormir**_—le dijo la chica al Nueve Colas, mientras la oscuridad empezaba a reinar en la mente del pequeño.

Mientras el Sandaime Sarutobi tomaba al pequeño y lo llevaba a la aldea, cuanta destrucción en una noche pero sobre todo tendría que cuidar de ese pequeño porque su familia pronto regresaría y el todo volvería a empezar porque grandes cosas están por pasar eso es lo que l destino tiene preparado.

Hola que tal este mi primer fanfic, así como mi primer capitulo de esta nueva historia que pense y aunque un poco loca y confusa tendrá un buen desarrollo, espero y les guste.


	2. Chapter 2 El despertar

**Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki**

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen así como la mayoría de los que irán apareciendo durante la historia, silo fuesen créanme que seria mucho mejor...jajaja

sin más espero que disfruten de la historia de mi propia imaginación

Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki

-_pensamiento_-

-**te maldigo**-bestia

-esta es la historia-autor

**Capitulo 2. El despertar**

Los días pasan, pero al pasar de los días las estaciones también cambian y con ello los años siguen su rumbo con cada cambio, pero para el mal que existe en el mundo esos pequeños cambios no importan si obtienen lo que desean eso es lo que debemos prevenir eso es lo que el destino ha preparado para los nueve portadores y cuando despierte el poder verdadero las cadenas volverán a encerrar a la bestia y le llevarán de regreso al abismo pero aun precio muy alto, la profecía dice: quien encierre de nuevo ese poder se irá también al abismo y no podrá regresar, solo la elegida podrá abrir el portal solo aquella que tenga la mezcla de sangre sabrá que el destino es volver a donde un día fue también su hogar aun que cosas increíbles pasen ella sabrá que es lo que tiene que hacer y a su vez el reloj que ha estado parado volverá a moverse. Y aun después de esto la profecía del elegido y salvador también se entremezclará, porque no solo será su familia sino su propia maestra, el mundo se salvará o se acabará.

Esto es lo que un día se escribió pero sé que también este es mi legado, el legado que debo cumplir porque esa fue mi promesa a quien un día fue dios y entre sueños yo prometí liberar y cuidar a los nueve aun cuando ellos un día me olvidaron pero nunca yo olvide y mi promesa está por cumplirse **"YO LA TORMENTA DEL MUNDO Y LA CADENA QUE ESTA ENCERRADA EN MI VOLVERÁ A RESURGIR Y EL MAL PAGARÁ POR HABER VUELTO A NACER, MI NOMBRE ESO ES UN SECRETO PERO ME PUEDES DECIR B-RABBIT"**\- la cadena blanca volverá a resurgir.

Después de esa noche tan terrible pareciera que los problemas aun no habían terminado más bien apenas iban a comenzar…

_**7 años después**_

En el mundo shinobi los contenedores de sacrificio para aguardan dentro ellos a los bijju desde 1 hasta 9 colas son llamados Jinchuriki aunque al parecer de sus aldeas ellos son parias y temían por su propia familia, sobre todo la aldea que se cree que es la más fuerte, llamada Konohagakure no sato. En este momento un niño no mayor a los 7 años con vestimenta de un color naranja brillante horrible, está corriendo por su vida, su nombre es Naruto, porque es odiado un pobre niño pequeño eso es sencillo el rumor que él es un jinchuriki se esparció como el polvo por toda esa maldita aldea, los ignorantes no saben difenciar un pergamino de un kunai.

-"¿Por qué, porqué me persiguen qué es lo que hice yo he hecho?" -El joven pidió a los aldeanos con una mirada de terror puro.

-Usted demonio, mató a nuestras familias!- Uno de los aldeanos le gritaba a él pequeño mientras le pateaba una vez más. Ser incapaz de responder debido a los golpes sólo siguió llorando. Sólo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de utilizar su cuchillo para cortar la cabeza del niño, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de color de un azul tan profundo como el mar a unos ojos tan vacíos como la propia oscuridad tan vacios y llenos de terror que la propia oscuridad se quedaría pequeña cuando una voz se escucho alrededor de todos aquellos aldeanos que golpeaban al pequeño- **jajajaa, ustedes se hacen llamar personas pero en realidad ustedes son los verdaderos ****monstruos**\- una voz gruesa y distorsionada resonaba en el callejón- **Venga chicos más cerca, no sabrán que los golpeó, jajaja** –esa voz seguía resonando, pero al momento en que los aldeanos asustados empezaron a querer huir porque pensaban que el demonio por fin había salido, voltearon a ver que el pequeño Naruto que estaba inconsciente y de la nada unas cadenas blancas empezaron a surgir del piso a lo que la voz les dijo- **no huyan que por mis manos no morirán aun, jajaja, pero si sufrirán con mucho dolor, jajaja**-la voz tan siniestra atravesó a los aldeanos que habían herido al niño- **eso es un pequeño recordatorio de la diferencia entre un kunai y un pergamino**-la voz que ataco con las cadenas a los aldeanos lo único que hicieron fue gritar de dolor un dolor de sentir como fueron atravesados por las cadenas y pedían piedad, pero la voz al final decidió dejar de jugar con las victimas y los libero de la ilusión en la que los había puesto, aunque algo dijo marcado a los pobre infelices una marca una B, una marca que no se les borraría en mucho tiempo-j**ajajaja, esto ha sido muy divertido aunque no esperaba tardar tanto en poder salir**\- y una imagen se empezaba a formar alrededor-

A menos de un segundo pasado en el mundo exterior, los shinobi que patrullaban y anbu sintieron esa oleda de poder un poder mucho mayor que el de la liberación del pueblo un poder que no aguardaba nada bueno.

El ANBU que patrullaba se alarmó por el chakra tan inmenso que se sentía en ese momento y corrió al sitio, un hombre con una máscara de perro llegar al lugar primero y vio a Naruto en el suelo , él se apresuró a cogerlo pero una fuerza invisible lo arrojo lejos del niño y unas cadenas lo apresaron sin ver aun quien era lo arrojo lejos del niño –**así que has venido ANBU, bien ya se habían tardado, necesito que llames al Sandaime Hokage que venga y rápido-**el anbu dudoso desapareció en un remolino de hojas y el viento, que reapareció en la oficina Hokage. Miró hacia el Hokage quien preguntó qué había pasado y explicó que todo lo que veía era que Naruto había sufrido de nuevo abuso de los aldeanos y que alguien no le dejaba tocarlos y la presencia estaba con el niño en este momento- el Hokage no dudo y ambos desaparecieron para volver a aparecer frente a la presencia de poder que tenían enfrente-

En el callejón

-_Naruto, mi pobre niño ya no volverás a sufrir ya estoy contigo_-le dijo la voz mientras lo acariciaba y abrazaba y al igual transmitía una fuerte cantidad de chakra para curarle sus heridas causadas por todos los infelices que tenía ahí en el piso –**así que ya has venido sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen**\- escupió la voz con odio y desprecio entre la oscuridad.

Si, parece ser que me has llamado pero puedo saber quién eres en realidad y te pido que me entregues al niño para que lo atiendan, inmediatamente-explico el Hokage ante la presencia que aun estaba en la oscuridad- **JAJAJAJA CREES QUE YO TE TENGO MIEDO SARUTOBI, CREES QUE ERES EL INDICADO PARA DECIRME TAL ESTUPIDEZ, TE PEDÍ QUE CUIDARAS DE ÉL Y QUE ES LO QUE ENCUENTRO QUE ESTABA PRÓXIMO A LA MUERTE ASÍ QUE NO ME PIDAS QUE TE LO ENTREGUE PORQUE DESDE ESTE MOMENTO TU NO VOLVERÁS A TENER AL NIÑO, EL ESTÁ BAJO MI CUIDADO Y TU NI NADIE PODRÁ EVITARLO ADEMÁS NO CREO QUE ME HAYAS OLVIDADO O SI**\- le dijo la voz que salía de la oscuridad y empezaba a observarse su forma bajo la luz de la luna, la forma de un conejo de color negro de aproximadamente 3.10m de alto con un traje rojo , unas cadenas alredededor de la presencia tan blancas como la espuma y una guadaña a lado de color negro (B-RABBIT de pandora hearts pero con cadenas) pero sobre todo la presencia irradiaba poder, ira, enojo, pero sobre todo el poder- **o es que acaso me has olvidado ojisama, a mi a "B-RABBIT"** –los ojos del hokage se abrieron mucho más porque esta presencia no era la misma que desapareció hace 7 años cuando ella misma se sello dentro de un bebe- **HIKARI UZUMAKI**\- grito con cierto terror el hokage-

Mientras la figura de ese conejo se transformaba en una hermosa chica de 16 años con el cabello de color roji-negro largo, una figura atlética pero envidiable de 1.60m, piel blanca/bronceada y un par de ojos violeta tal y como recordaba no había envejecido para nada después de estos años y esa sonrisa de terror que solo en una persona podría tener después de una travesura realizada, eso pensaba el hokage-así que has vuelto no es así, Hikari Uzumaki U. o guadaña de la muerte del remolino,-dijo el Hokage convencido de que las cosas ahora se pondrían peor que antes.

Asi es Sarutobi Hiruzen, he vuelto y sabes algo no estoy nada contenta, y sabes porque? No es asi,-le pregunto en forma de afirmación, y una mirada que aunque irradiaba fuera y enojo era fría como un glaciar-

Si veo que has matado a muchos de los aldeanos, la gente no estará contenta por esto- le dijo el anciano a la chica pensando que podría persuadirla de dejar las cosas así por el momento-

Ja, como si me importaran estos idiotas de los aldeanos, a mi no me vengas con estupideces que he visto la maldad de estos idiotas, pero si te consuela aun no los he matado, los deje en un genjutsu tu deberías saber que no deben subestimar a alguien y no deben molestar al niño te lo dije Hiruzen que debías proteger al niño pero me has fallado y le has fallado a mi familia que se sacrifico por esta estúpida aldea-le recrimino la muchacha -pero no creas que se libraran de mi tan fácilmente, ¿ves esa marca?-señalandole con el dedo indice la marca en forma de B, mientras a su vez el Hokage observaba con cierto terror lo que significaba esa marca- no desaparecerá porque han sido marcados por su atrocidad y su pasado los perseguirá ese es el precio de sus pecados-

Pero no puedes hacer eso son aldeanos, civiles de la aldea- le dijo el anciano a la peli-negra- **A MI NO ME IMPORTA, TE DIJE QUE CUIDARAS DE NARUTO Y CUANDO DESPIERTO ESTÁN A PUNTO DE MATARLO, HAS ROTO TU PROMESA HIRUZEN Y ESTO AUN NO ACABA PORQUE ESTO ES EL INICIO, EL INICIO DE RECUPERAR LO QUE NOS PERTENECE Y NI TU NI NADIE LO ****IMPEDIRÁ, LO HAS ENTENDIDO**\- le dijo la muchacha al Hokage mientras tomaba al niño entre sus brazos y desaparece en el aire- **PERO NO TE PREOCUPES HIRUZEN HABLAREMOS Y LIMPIAREMOS LOS PROBLEMAS NO CREAS QUE SE LIBRARÁN DE MI TAN ****FÁCIL****,PORQUE AL FIN HE VUELTO Y YO NO SOY COMO MIS QUERIDOS HERMANOS, RECUERDALO SANDAIME –SAMA, LIMPIARE TUS DESASTRES, JAJAJA**\- fue lo último que escucho el Hokage cuando la persona desapareció entre la oscuridad-

Hokage-le hablo el ANBU con máscara de perro y cabello plateado

Inu, no quiero que le digas nada a nadie, esto debe ser secreto, por lo menos hasta mañana, el consejo ya se enterará por propia boca de ella y esto es cierto solo es el comienzo de grandes problemas, y lleva a todos los aldeanos a interrogar con Ibiki para saber la situación y que fue lo que paso exactamente- le dijo al anbu mientras daba la vuelta fuera del callejón.

Disculpe Hokage pero que fue lo que ha pasado, quien era ella-pregunto el anbu con mascara de perro

Eso mi querido Inu es el inicio de grandes problemas, pero sobre todo el renacimiento del clan Uzumaki, recuerda que ella era su hermana- empezando a caminar a lo que el peligris con máscara de perro se sorprendió, ya que él pensaba que había muerto hace años, pero como esa era su mayor pregunta.

Mientras tanto el Hokage regresaba sus paso entre la calle, sobre sus propios pensamiento-a_sí que regresaste al fin para cuidar de tu familia, perdóname por no cuidar de Naruto pero ahora se que recuperaras todo lo que se les ha querido quitar, Hikari_.-

Mientras tanto en una casa una roji-negra acostaba sobre una cama al pequeño Naruto dormido- perdóname mi pequeño Naru pero al fin he vuelto y te prometo que te cuidare y daré todo el amor que debiste y debes recibir yo soy tu familia y yo te voy a proteger como a una madre, no es así nissan, nessan, pero sobre todo han hecho daño pagarán muy caro su osadía, y te ayudare a crecer y ser ser el mejor hasta el día en que el caos se vuelva a aparecer .- mientras una lagrima corría sobre su rostro.

_Próximamente _

-así que el honorable consejo ya ha estado haciendo uso de los recursos de de mi familia que repugnantes son- la voz poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma humana frente a la mesa donde se encontraban los lideres de clanes, los consejeros del hokage y el consejo de la aldea-

quien eres y porque has entrado acá, no tienes ningún derecho de atreverte a enfrentarnos-contesto un asqueroso hombre del consejo-

yo que tu mejor cerraba la boca, estúpido puerco, mas bien como tu te atreves a rebajarme a tu nivel asqueroso humano-al tiempo que la figura de un conejo de ojos negros aparecía enfrente del hokage- parece ser tu estúpido consejo no sirve para nada no es así Hiruzen-a lo que el hokage solo suspiro y contesto- no deberias andar en esa forma tan tenebrosa Hikari- todos dentro de la habitación quedaron en silencio cuando la figura de conejo empezo a tomar forma humana y aparecio aquella muchacha que muchos aun no olvidaban-

jajaja, ni crean que me he olvidado de lo que es mío y lo vengo a reclamar Ho-ka-ge-

espero y le haya gustado este nuevo capitulo

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3 El Regreso del Conejo Negro

**Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki**

-hablando-

-te maldigo-bestia

-esta es la historia-autor

jutsus-

Los personajes de Naruto y de alguna otra serie que quiera añadir no me pertenece, porque si lo fuese sería mucho mejor historia, jajajaja. Disfruta de esta historia y disculpen el que hasta apenas pude publicar pero han sucedido muchas cosas y he tardado en publicar, aparte la historia se volverá más y más emocionante, tal vez intervengan nuevos personajes de otros animes y mangas pero será fascinante.

Ja ne.

**_Capitulo 3 El Regreso del Conejo Negro_**

Un nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja donde cada uno de los aldeanos salen a cumplir con sus deberes y así también los leales shinobis que protegen a la aldea y a su Hokage para que la voluntad de fuego no se apague, eso sin pensar que las cosas están por cambiar lo que vivieron y lo que vivirán ahora cambiará pero como todo ignorante pagaran por sus propios pecados.

Los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior han dejado un amargo sabor de boca al Hokage Sarutobi, que a su vez sabía que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, nunca pensó que este evento y que el maltrato a un niño rubio héroe de toda la aldea que por órdenes del cuarto debió verse como tal todo lo que había hecho y dejado de hacer se ha comenzado a acomodar, su falta de criterio y fuerza lo llevaron a que todo el consejo civil y shinobi haya conseguido más poder la ambición, codicia, la ira entre otros sentimientos han hecho que aquella niña tan dulce en el pasado haya despertado y que haya sido despertada para proteger a su familia.

Este día apenas está por comenzar-pensó Sarutobi mientras miraba por la ventana de su despacho en la torre hokage-

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto

Hikari: mi pequeño bebe yo te voy a cuidar y por tanto recuperar también todo lo que estos idiotas nos han quitado y que por derecho es nuestro.- decía mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en al frente al pequeño Naruto, que empezaba a removerse en su cama.- Buenos días pequeño dormilón-

Naruto: ¿quién eres? y porque estás en mi apartamento-con miedo en sus ojos-

Hikari: mi pequeño cachorro, no te preocupes yo no te haré daño, al contrario, de hoy en adelante te voy a cuidar, porque la familia eso hace cuidarse unos a otros-le decía la ojirroja al pequeño mientras sonreía-

Naruto: pero yo no te conozco, todo el mundo me odia y y-o yo soy huérfano- le decía mientras empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas de dolor algo que la ojirroja no pudo aguantar ver, ya que le habían mentido ni siquiera sabía que el tenia familia o que su nombre provenía de un clan- esto me lo pagarán y con creces malditos sean todos los del consejo pero esperen a la sorpresa que les tengo preparada-pensó a sí misma la ojirroja mientras volvía a mirar con una sonrisa al pequeño rubio.

Hikari: no te preocupes Naruto, porque desde hoy tú tienes una familia y esa soy yo y también se quiénes eran tus padres te lo diré después pero desde hoy yo seré tu madre tal y como debió haber sido, y no te preocupes yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Naruto: de verdad, no me estas engañando y después me botaras como todo mundo, ni me odiarás,-entre lagrimas y sollozos-

Hikari: mi pequeño Naruto claro que no te odiaría, tú eres un héroe y tienes que ser fuerte, además esa es mi promesa de vida para ti- mientras le sonreía y lo que el rubio salto de su cama para abrazar a la ojirroja mientras lloraba de alegría, por fin tendría una familia, una madre con quien compartir todo su dolor, alegrías y le enseñaría todo lo nunca había tenido eran los pensamientos del pequeño rubio- pero bueno basta de lágrimas, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es darte un baño- y el pequeño rubio salió corriendo hacia el baño para ducharse y arreglarse.

Mientras tanto en la sala del consejo

Civil: Hokage-sama queremos saber qué es lo que está pasando que fue lo que ocurrió con el demonio y que fue esa luz-

Hokage: será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada si no quieres que se derrame más sangre, entendido- le dijo el Hokage con su instinto asesino que hizo que cada unos de los integrantes se mantenía firme aunque no podían porque sabían que algo andaba mal y no por nada todos estaban reunidos.

Shikaku: perdóneme Hokage pero en realidad porque estamos reunidos todos, eso no es muy común, además de problemático- todos los del consejo lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza a pesar de ser el comandante de la fuerza shinobi no se le quitaba lo perezoso de ser un Nara.

Hokage: eso es porque quien pidió esta junta, está realmente muy muy muy ENOJADA y yo no pienso meter las manos al fuego por nadie, más porque no servirá de nada, ella tiene todo el derecho de lo que está por venir- dio el Hokage suspirando-

Civil: y cuanto más vamos a tener que esperar ya lleva retrasada más de media hora-grito el civil del consejo obeso que se ha hecho rico a través de la corrupción de un puesto en el mercado vendiendo su mercancía a precios inospitos, del cual también ha hecho daño al pequeño Naruto.

Danzou: Sarutobi podrías decirnos por lo menos quien es esta persona no creo que sea el daimyō- mirando tratando de encontrar la respuesta de esta absurda reunión

Hokage: te sugiero Danzou que te calles y así te mantengas porque lo que está a punto de pasar no es nada agradable para nadie sobre todo dado los acontecimientos de anoche.

Mientras tanto a unos pasos una voz comenzó a sonar dentro de la habitación pero nadie podía ver nada es como si la misma muerte se hubiese apoderado del lugar.

¿?: OOHH!, así que todos están reunidos aquí, pero QUE DESAGRADABLE Y ASQUEROSA SORPRESA, pero si también el honorable consejo ya está presente, jajaja son repugnantes,pero Hokage que bajo has caído- la voz poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma humana frente a la mesa donde se encontraban los lideres de clanes, los consejeros del Hokage y el consejo civil de la aldea-

Civil: quien eres, nos debes respeto y no tienes ningún derecho de atreverte a desafiarnos-contesto un asqueroso hombre del consejo-

¿?: yo que tu mejor cerraba la boca, estúpido puerco, más bien, tú como te atreves a rebajarme a tu nivel asqueroso humano-al tiempo que la figura de un conejo de ojos negros aparecía enfrente del Hokage- parece ser que tu estúpido consejo no sirve para nada no es así Hiruzen-a lo que el Hokage solo suspiro y contesto- no deberías andar en esa forma tan tenebrosa Hikari- todos dentro de la habitación quedaron en silencio cuando la figura de conejo empezó a tomar forma humana y apareció aquella muchacha que muchos aun no olvidaban-

Hikari: jajaja, ni crean que me he olvidado a lo que vine Ho-ka-ge, oohh pero vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí pero si es nada más y nada menos que el viejo de Danzou Shimura (creador de la División Raíz de ANBU que, siendo fiel a su filosofía, buscaba ser una raíz que desde la sombra protegiera a cualquier precio el gran árbol que es Konoha) oohh pero también están los otros dos viejos decrépitos Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane (consejeros del tercer Hokage Sarutobi y compañeros de equipo como alumnos del Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju), pero que reunión tan desagradable.-lo dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

Koharu: no deberías faltarnos al respeto, Hikari Uzumaki, somos los consejeros del Hokage y nos debes respeto-

Hikari: yo no te debo respeto ni nada, más bien seria lo contrario estúpida vieja, recuerda que yo no soy mi hermana, ella te podría haber golpeado pero yo te puedo matar y nadie podría evitarlo, así que piensa antes de actuar parece que a tu edad ya no se puede hacer nada- le dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

Danzou: maldita niñata sigues siendo igual de irrespetuosa tal y como tu hermana-dijo el decrepito anciano de Raíz.

Hikari: oohhh pero si el halcón de guerra pudo hacer una frase sarcástica, mejor guárdate tus comentarios viejo decrepito, ah y antes de que se me olvide-sacando de su mano unas cartas y apuntándolas al suelo de donde salieron dos tipos enmascarados-, dime Hokage estos son tus anbu- a lo que el Hokage negó con la cabeza- mmm ok entonces son espías basura-mirándolos fijamente-sabes algo Hokage, no me gusta que me sigan y estos tipos me han seguido desde anoche y saben algo me entere de cosas interesantes, pero eso será para otro momento, y por ello…- dijo acercándose a los y arrebatándole sus máscaras-

Hokage: que vas a hacer Hikari-dijo asustado sabiendo cómo es ella-

Hikari: pues obtener información para saber de quién son perros y después matarlos- dijo con naturalidad y todos dentro de la sala con terror observando sobre todo aquellos quienes sabían sus métodos de sacar información no por nada estuvo unos meses bajo la tutela de Ibiki y era su favorita-ahora me podrían decir quien los mando- a lo que los desenmascarados solo la miraron desafiándola- muy bien entonces ustedes lo pidieron esto les va a doler, kossetsu no jutsu (jutsu rompe huesos)- en el momento de decir el jutsu los huesos uno por uno de los anbu se comenzaron a destrozar oyendo como cada uno comenzaba a crujir-esto es música para mis oídos-

Consejero: Hokage, dile que se detenga los está matando- dijo gritando una mujer de cabello muy rosa, de mal gusto para todo-esto es inaceptable es un miembro de esta ALDEA-

Hokage: lo siento no puedo detenerla, ellos no están bajo mi mando y por lo tanto son traidores a la patria-dijo el anciano no agradándole los métodos utilizados-

Hikari: vaya son huesos duros de roer, jajaja, pero no importa ya tengo la información aun si no han hablado, son unos idiota por ello ya pueden morir Tamashī o sakujo no jutsu (jutsu succión del alma), -el ambiente se tensó mientras como observaban en la habitación como las almas de los dos anbus desconocidos se sellaban en las cartas donde estaban prisioneros- a lo que uno de los presentes apretaba su mano debajo de la mesa, porque las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control aun sabiendo que sus secretos estaban bien resguardados por el sello de sus súbditos, bueno eso pensaba el- vuelves a mandar a tus perros de Ne y la próxima yo misma te matare Danzou.-a lo que el presente se tensó como es que lo sabía-

Cuando Danzou estaba a punto de replicar el Sandaime se levantó de su asiento y grito: ya basta Danzou y Hikari-

Hikari: como quieras viejo, pero te advierto no voy a tolerarles nada, lo entiendes, nada – en un tono aburrido-

Sandaime: ahora Hikari para que has citado a todo mundo a esta reunión.

Hikari: pero si pensé que sería deducido al instante-con un dote de tristeza que el tercero no creía para nada, si algo había aprendido era que le gustaba jugar bromas pero también era una fiera cuando atacaban a su familia o le quitaban lo que tenia y había trabajado y eso es lo peor porque iba a ver grandes problemas y nadie se iba a salvar- muy bien por donde empezaré eh- en un tono pensativo y tomando con sus dedos su barbilla tratando de pensar por donde comenzar aunque ella misma sabía que estaba jugando, le gustaba hacer rabiar a todos a su alrededor.

Shukaku: Hikari Uzumaki, donde estuviste todos estos años y porque de repente apareces y porque esa forma tan peculiar de hacer entradas tú eras un jounin de esta aldea y juraste protegerla también que ha pasado para que tomes una actitud tan problemática, además han pasado 7 años desde tu desaparición- mirando a la chica…

Hikari: Nara-san, creo que hay un malentendido en su pensamiento, sé que es muy inteligente y que ya ha deducido muchas cosas sobre todo los secretos que nos están rodeando, no es así…-

Hiashi: no se qué es lo que pretendes pero es mejor que nos digas lo que pretendes Hikari-san-le dijo el líder Hyuuga

Hikari: mmm, oohh pero si es Hiashi Hyuuga, Hitomi-sensei se encuentra bien? (así llamare a la madre de Hinata y Hanabi), y espero que por tu bien si este bien, pasare después a verla, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta creo que es muy obvio no creen –

Fugaku: creo que no nos estas dando ninguna respuesta Hikari-san y no estamos para perder el tiempo en estos momentos- le dijo el líder Uchiha con su tono de arrogancia y prepotencia-

Hikari: te sugiero Uchiha-san que moderes tu tono conmigo, no soy un perro tuyo y nunca lo sería más bien tendrías que saber cuál es tu lugar en la cadena o acaso se te ha olvidado- le dijo mirándolo con una mirada muerta sin miedo alguno que hizo estremecer al Uchiha, jamás había sentido tanto temor desde la guerra- pero eso es otro tema que después hablaremos tu y yo pero que modales los míos, como esta Mikoto-san espero que bien pasaré también después a verla, además tengo que ver a mis dos alumnos favoritos espero que también estén bien o lo lamentaras eh Fugaku-san-

Fugaku se estremeció no había sentido más miedo después de haber hecho enojar a Kushina cuando le dijo tomate durante su juventud, pero sabía que Hikari no era como ella, Hikari era aun mas tenebrosa y no tiene paciencia para las mentiras, además sabía que contra ella no habría salida buena y mas porque el sabia que hay una conexión que nunca en su vida habría sabido y el estaba jugando un juego peligroso (que será? jajaja).

Hikari: pero bien nos estamos saliendo del tema, de todo lo que quieren saber pero no dare una respuesta aun porque no estoy aquí por ello, más bien es algo mucho más delicado y que estoy muy muy enojada tanto que mi primer pensamiento es matarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes pero eso no sería divertido no lo creen- dijo como si fuese un juego de niños y que el que gane se queda con todos los dulces-

Hokage: Hikari, por favor se más específica y recuerda que debes tener pruebas para todo, si lo que pides es verídico y tienes papeles se te devolverá-dijo enseguida el hokage sabiendo que ella siempre ha sido muy lista y tiene todo en orden estaba esperando algo así ara poder regresarle todo su patrimonio y poder hacer un favor en memoria de sus amigo ya fallecidos pero sobre todo que su legado siga en pie.

Hikari: Oh si no te preocupes por ello tengo pruebas y papeles y muchas otras cosas más- dijo mirando al Sandaime con una sonrisa astuta (tipo gato Chesire) que prometía mucho sufrimiento pero sobre todo diversión a ella-

Hokage: entonces dinos tu petición- tratando de aguantar la sonrisa de su rostro sabiendo con antelación lo que iba a pedir y el con gusto iba a aceptar, aunque muchos se preguntaban qué es lo que quería o pediría-

Hikari: ok, sin rodeos ni nada ya me canse, quiero que me devuelvan todo lo que pertenece al clan Uzumaki, Senju y al Namikaze, además de la adopción legal de Naruto Uzumaki como mi legitimo hijo y sobre todo- sonriendo con una sonrisa muy muy ancha- quiero una indemnización por los daños ocasionados a mi hijo durante mi ausencia y la restauración de mi lugar como shinobi de la hoja, además de una investigación por todo lo que ha pasado mi pequeño Naruto durante todos estos años y no es petición y mi derecho y lo quiero ya-

Todos en la habitación comenzaron a gritar y reclamar que como puede pesor ese tipo de cosas cuando ella ni si quiera ha estado en la aldea además de reclamar los bienes Senju y Namikaze cuando que pertenecen a ellos y no a ella y que no darían nada sobre todo al demonio.

Próximamente

Hikari: no estoy pidiendo permiso eso me pertenece a mi y a mi hijo, de ahora en adelante tomare los 3 asientos correspondientes en el consejo

Civil:pero eso no puede ser posible, tu no puedes llegar y hacer eso, tampoco puede tomar esos asientos tu no eren nadie eres basura-

la habitación comenzó a ponerse mas fría a cada momento y eso todo mundo lo sabía

Hikari: yo que tu mejor me callo, por ley esos asientos me pertenecen sobe todo siendo una de los últimos Uzumaki, el legado del Yondaime por ley también me corresponde y tengo las pruebas y el Senju mientras que Tsunade no este también me pertenece por ley y eso el Sandaime Hokage lo sabe perfectamente

Hokage: entonces que mas quieres Hikari- callando al consejo civil que estaba rabiando, del porque alguien como ella tendría acceso a todo lo que según ellos les pertenece, aunque también Danzou estaba rabiando pensando que tal vez el podría tener todo eso ahora es inminente que no tendría nada y sobre todo que no sabia que es lo que sabia esa chiquilla impertinente-

Hikari: así quiero otra cosa, todos los negocios Uzumaki en la aldea me serán devueltos- el consejo civil se quedo pasmado sin saber que hacer porque muchos no sabían que había negocios de ellos incluido el Hokage palideció, porque despues de todo los negocios quedaron en manos del consejo civil y se habían hecho muchas cosas después de que Kushina muriese por el ataque del kiuby y se olvidaon de ese pequeño detalle-

Hokage: a-a que te refieres Hikari de que hablas-pregunto el hokage sabiendo la inminente respuesta

Hikari: no te hagas el estupido conmigo Sandaime sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, o ya se te olvido que la mayoría de negocios que hay en aldea pertenecen a los Uzumaki, y los quiero todos tengo los papeles que lo avalan y si no se paga lo correspondiente a lo que debió haber sido durante todos estos años o no hay una cuenta de toda la contabilidad sufrirán- dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta- ah y otra cosa yo se que negocios son y si me entero que son lugares que debieron atender a mi hijo sufrirán las consecuencias, mi hermana los pudo haber perdonado pero yo no,jajaja, que tengan un buen día- dando una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a todo mundo pasmado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.


	4. Chapter 4 leyandas, verdades y mentiras

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero si esta historia llena de accion y aventura. Aunque poco a poco ira tomando mas forma, espero y la disfruten

Jane.

Anteriormente en

**Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki**

Hikari: ok, seré directa, quiero de regreso todo lo que pertenece al clan Uzumaki, al Senju y Namikaze, además de la adopción legal de Naruto Uzumaki como mi legitimo hijo y sobre todo- sonriendo con una sonrisa muy ancha- quiero la indemnización por los daños ocasionados a mi hijo durante mi ausencia y la restauración de mi lugar como shinobi de la hoja, además de una investigación por todo lo que ha pasado mi pequeño Naruto durante todos estos años y no es petición es mi derecho y lo quiero ya-

Todos en la habitación comenzarón a gritar y reclamar que como puede pedir ese tipo de cosas cuando ella ni si quiera ha estado en la aldea además de reclamar los bienes Senju y Namikaze cuando pertenecen a ellos y no a ella y que no darían nada sobre todo al demonio.

**Capitulo 4. Leyendas, verdades y mentiras **

Hokage; silencio- callando a todos alrededor del salón.

Hikari: Hokage, no estoy pidiendo permiso, todo lo que he dicho nos pertenece a mí y a mi hijo, y de ahora en adelante también tomare los 3 asientos correspondientes en el consejo.

Civil: pero eso no puede ser posible, tú no puedes llegar y hacer eso, tampoco puede tomar esos asientos tu no eren nadie eres basura-

La habitación comenzó a ponerse más y más fría a cada momento y eso todo mundo lo sabía, no traía un buen augurio, cuando Hikari comenzó a emanar una energía oscura su alrededor y con una voz espectral comenzó a formar detrás de ella una enorme cabeza demoniaca en forma de conejo?.

Hikari: **_SILENCIO ASQUEROSO HUMANO, POR LEY ESOS ASIENTOS ME PERTENECEN SOBRE TODO SIENDO UNA DE LOS ÚLTIMOS UZUMAKI, EL LEGADO DEL YONDAIME POR LEY TAMBIÉN ME CORRESPONDE Y TENGO LAS PRUEBAS Y EL SENJU MIENTRAS QUE TSUNADE NO ESTÉ TAMBIÉN ME PERTENECE POR LEY Y ESO EL SANDAIME HOKAGE LO SABE PERFECTAMENTE, ASI QUE MEJOR GUARDA TU VENENO YMUY DENTRO DE TI, PORQUE ESTO APENASESTA POR COMENZAR._**-dijo muy enojada y el ambiente también comenzado a volver a la normalidad.

Mientras todos los consejeros y lideres de clanes así como el Hokage comenzaban a volver a respirar sin mencionar que estaban aturdidos jamás volvieron a pensar que ella tendría un poder mucho mayor que el mismo Kyuby pensando que también sería un problema que le provocaran sabían que ella era de temer y una peligrosa enemiga y más ahora que tenia 3 asientos de consejo su voto también era ley, pero lo que no entendía era porque el asiento Senju que es lo importante de eso.

Hokage: entonces que mas quieres Hikari- callando al consejo civil que estaba rabiando y todavía aturdido después del desprendimiento de poder, y del porque alguien como ella tendría acceso a todo lo que según ellos les pertenece, aunque también Danzou estaba rabiando pensando que tal vez el podría tener todo eso ahora es inminente que no tendría nada y sobre todo que no sabía que es lo que sabía esa chiquilla impertinente pero no podría hacer nada en este momento debido a que su poder era mucho mayor ahora y tendría que averiguar cómo lo obtuvo-

Hikari: así quiero otra cosa, todos los negocios Uzumaki en la aldea me serán devueltos- el consejo civil se quedo pasmado sin saber que hacer porque muchos no sabían que había negocios de ellos incluido el Hokage palideció, porque después de todo los negocios quedaron en manos del consejo civil y se habían hecho muchas cosas después de que Kushina muriese por el ataque del kiuby y se olvidaron de ese pequeño detalle-

Hokage: a-a que te refieres Hikari de que hablas-pregunto el hokage sabiendo la inminente respuesta

Hikari: no te hagas el estúpido conmigo Sandaime sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, o ya se te olvido que la mayoría de negocios que hay en aldea pertenecen a los Uzumaki, y los quiero todos tengo los papeles que lo avalan y si no se paga lo correspondiente a lo que debió haber sido durante todos estos años o no hay una cuenta de toda la contabilidad sufrirán- dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta- ah y otra cosa yo se que negocios son y si me entero que son lugares que debieron atender a mi hijo sufrirán las consecuencias, mi hermana los pudo haber perdonado pero yo no, jajaja, que tengan un buen día- dando una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a todo mundo pasmado por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto

Naruto: si por fin tendré una familia y no me odiara, se que ella no me odiara- ese era el pensamiento del pequeño rubio.

Hikari: Naru-chan, ya regrese-entrando al departamento del pequeño

Naruto: Oka-san, bienvenida ya estas de regreso -saltando hacia los brazos de la ojirroja a lo que ella misma sonrió.

Hikari: estoy de regreso mi pequeño Naru-chan- y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho en años y estaba feliz muy feliz, tanta era su felicidad de estar con su pequeño hijo que una lágrima rodó por su rostro mientras y lloraba.

Naruto: Oka-san porque lloras, hice algo malo- preguntó preocupado el pequeño mientras también comenzaba a llorar-

Hikari: claro que no Naru-chan, tú eres un ángel, además tu eres un guardián y protector de esta aldea, además yo estoy muy muy feliz por fin puedo volver a abrazarte y te voy a cuidar y también te convertirás en un gran shinobi como tus padres y serás muy muy fuerte y encontraras un sueño y lo convertirás en realidad siempre tendrás un objetivo y…

Hikari/Naruto: y nunca nos daremos por vencidos porque ese es nuestro camino ninja- mientras ambos se sonreían.

De regreso en la torre Hokage, en la sala de reuniones

Todo el mundo estaba aturdido era más una amenaza que una petición (en serio lo que les espera, jajaja).

Civil: Hokage-sama no estará de acuerdo con esa ridículez de esa niñata tonta que ni siquiera es nada en este momento- dijo una rosada muy fastidiosa.

Hokage: silencio, creo que no tengo que decirles que realmente ella era y es una jounin de elite al servicio del Hokage, aun después de que haya muerto el Minato, eso era algo que muy pocos conocían y sobre todo ella fue parte del equipo de interrogatorio y tortura aquí en la aldea después de la caída de Uzu, aunque también ella tiene mucha influencia dentro de la aldea sobre todo con anbus y jounin de elite, así que no es conveniente hacerla enojar más de lo que ya está.

Shikaku: esto realmente es problemático, en realidad tengo muchas preguntas pero creo que no podrán ser respondidas aun.

Inoichi: a que te refieres shikaku que es lo que está pasando y también porque regreso cuando todo mundo pensaba que estaba muerta.

Fugaku: eso es fácil de responder, anoche hubo un incidente donde atacaron al niño no solo aldeanos sino también shinobi, la policía Uchiha e Ibiki y Anko detectamos que habían caído en una ilusión pero no cualquier genjutsu era un tan fuerte que ni un Uchiha podría liberar a estas personas y tenían una marca de maldición en forma de B, y solo había una persona con tal poder para hacerlo Hikari Uzumaki o más conocida en el libro Bingo como B-rabbit.- dejando a todos en la sala atónitos.

Hokage: el hecho de que ella haya regresado no significan buenas noticias al contrario habrá muchos problemas por eso pediré que no la molesten porque no podre hacer nada ella tiene más fuerza y poder de lo que aparenta.

Danzou: como si pudiera hacer algo esa pequeña sabandija, ella no es nada comparada con nosotros Hiruzen o que le tienes miedo a enfrentarle-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Hokage: yo que tu Danzou no la provocaría, si no te has dado cuenta su fuerza equivale al poder de un bijuu y además tiene la misma edad y forma física de cuando desapareció.

Dejando atónitos de nuevo a todos los presentes

Hiashi: entonces es cierto, ella no ha envejecido.

Chouza: que quieres decir Hiashi

Hiashi: cuando desapareció hace 7 años ella tenía dieciséis años, se dice que como tradición uzumaki ella cambiaba de arma cuando cumplía un año más de vida, ella las almacena en una pulsera y cuando aumenta el número de armas el color cambia.

Fugaku: a-a que te refieres Hiashi- viendo con terror y sabiendo la respuesta.

Hiashi: antes de irse de misión visito a mi esposa Hitomi y mi hija Hinata entonces ella le comento que había obtenido un nueva arma y su color cambio de rojo a azul. Su mano derecha tenía ese mismo color desde ese día y hoy ese mismo color está ahí, eso concluye que ella tiene esa misma edad pero es mucho más fuerte y sobre todo más peligrosa.

Hokage: no solo eso, ella es una verdadera heredera Uzumaki y tiene muchos secretos ocultos como muchos clanes pero ella es la mas peligrosa que cuando Kushina estaba viva.

Shukaku: aun no entiendo tampoco porque ella ha pedido lo que pertenece a los Senju y lo del cuarto.

Fugaku: Shukaku creo que tu propia pereza no te ha hecho pensar claramente que eso le pertenece por ley, Mito Uzumaki y Hashirama Senju son familia y por ley si uno de los representantes de dicha familia se encuentran en la aldea lo de ambos para a quien viva en la aldea.

Hokage: Tsunade Senju nieta de ambos abandono la aldea hace años por tanto los derechos pertenecen a los siguientes en línea, los Uzumaki y la única líder y heredera es Hikari y por ende también Naruto Uzumaki. – dejando impactados a todos los presentes (parece que has hecho una buena jugada Hikari pero ahora que es lo que vas a hacer, jejeje).

Inoichi: y lo de Minato Namikaze -recordándolo con suma tristeza.

Hokage-suspirando-: porque Minato y Kushina Uzumaki se casaron y por ende Hikari por ende es y fue hermana de Kushina y hermana en ley de Minato.

Dejando a todos sin habla, pensando seriamente en no ir en contra de esta chiquilla.

Danzou: eso no es cierto, no es cierto **_Hiruzen_**\- dijo gritando el halcón de guerra- es mentira, esto es un plan tuyo para quitarnos de en medio y dejar a esa niñata con el poder.

Hokage: claro que yo no miento es verdad además ella tiene esos papeles y puede disponer como quiera de las cuentas Namikaze y Senju. Antes de terminar y dejaren claro esto es un secreto de rango S quien diga algo será AUTOMATICAMENTE ASESINADO y por favor no tienten a su suerte porque aunque no lo parece Hikari es muy inteligente y ella no tiene piedad de nadie, sobre todo ahora que su sentido maternal está muy despierto.

Civil: y que pasara con nuestros negocios, no se los daremos a esa niñata

Hokage: ya lo he dicho si tienen papeles que lo avalen entonces no hay problema pero si no entonces les sugiero que mejor empaquen porque ella los sacara. – levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del salón dejando todo en absoluto silencio (parece ser que habrá varios problemas mañana, que problemático).

Hikari: vamos Naru-chan iremos a ver a unos conocidos y te voy a presentar como mi hijo- dijo muy alegre la ojirroja.

Naruto: esta bien oka-san pero y si nos lastiman los aldeanos de verdad no quiero ser lastimado y tu tampoco- dijo muy tembloroso el rubio.

Hikari: no te preocupes bebe nadie te hará daño mientras estés conmigo además tampoco lo harán porque yo nos defenderé, ok- dijo sonriéndole

Naruto: Si oka-san.

Hikari: entonces vamos….-saliendo por la puerta del departamento.

Nbaruto: y a donde vamos oka-san- le pregunto el pequeño mientras pasaaban por el parque.

Hikari: umm pues iremos a visitar a mi sensei

Naruto: genial oka-san y quien fue tu sensei- pregunto entusiasmado

Hikari: pues mi sensei es una amable persona llamada Hitomi Hyuga- al escuchar ese nombre Naruto se paró en seco temblando un poco Hikari noto esto y fue a donde estaba el niño.- Naru-chan que pasa sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad.

Naruto: - asintió- si oka-san pero no me gustan los Hyuga porque ellos han sido malos conmigo y con una niña que conocí antes era muy bonita y la defendí pero alguien la encontró y me dijo demonio y que no me acercara a ella-

Hikari: Naru-chan si los vieras me dirias quienes fueron- asintió- no te preocupes ok, no te harán de nuevo daño y no creas nada e lo que te digan, yo te amo y siempre lo haré ok.

Naruto: si oka-san pero ellos son fuertes y sus ojos dan miedo.

Hikari: no te preocupes mi pequeño bebe, yo soy mas fuerte y ellos no pueden hacerte daño al contrario te deben respetar por quien eres no por lo que ven sus estúpidos ojos, Naru-chan escúchame bien esta es una valiosa lección "las personas arrogantes son los primeros en morir, pero aquellos que tienen bondad en su corazón y quieren proteger algo valioso siempre son los más fuertes", me has entendido Naru-chan.

Naruto: si oka-san seré fuerte y protegeré a mi gente preciosa y a ti oka-san.

Hikari: si bebe si lo harás, peor vamos a ver a mi sensei- (y si se acercan a nosotros muchos Hyuga sufrirán la ira de B-rabbit y eso es una promesa).

Cerca de la mansión del clan Hyuga

¿?: Este es su chackra, así que es cierto que has vuelto mi querida alumna.- dijo mientras miraba hacia al cielo.

¿?: madre: que pasa, te sientes mal, no hija toda esta bien pero quédate cerca de mi si.

¿?: si madre.- mientras sonreía

En la puerta del clan Hyuga

Hikari: llegamos Naru-chan, déjame tocar y entraremos a ver a Hitomi-sensei ok.

Naruto: si oka-san.

Hyuga: si que desean- dijo el huyga mientras veía con enojo al niño

Hikari: venga a ver a Hitomi Hyuga- mientras veía con enojo al Hyuga que veía a su hijo con enojo y furia a punto de atacar.

Hyuga: lo siento no se encuentra y no pueden pasar sobre todo ese dem-o…- cuando de repente se encontraba contra la pared y una mano de Hikari tenía apretando su cuello.

Hikari: te recomiendo que no termines tu frase Hyuga si valoras tu vida, ahora te dije que vengo a ver a Hitomi-sensei y no tengo que pedirte permiso a ti basura- aventando al pobre hacia al suelo formando un cráter en el suelo.

¿?: No deberías tratar de esa forma a las personas, Hikari-chan, creo que te enseñe a tener paciencia no es así.- caminado tranquilamente una mujer alta de cabello negro-azulado de tez blanca y ojos blancos muy claros distintivos del clan Hyuga con meses de embarazo y a su lado una niña tímida con las mismas características de la madre pero a diferencia de su madre su cabello era muy corto.

Hikari: lo siento hitomi-sensei- haciendo una reverencia- aunque también me enseño a defender a aquellos de buenos sentimientos pero no voy a perdonar aquellos que tratan de lastimar e insultar a mi hijo Hitomi-sensei- mirando a aquel que quería lastimar a su hijo y haciendo temblar a todos los presentes que se habían congregado alrededor de la pelea.

Hiashi: que es lo que esta pasando aquí-dijo el patriarca del clan Hyuga.

Hitomi: cariño, tenemos invitados – mientras veía a Hikari y Naruto y sonreía-

Hiashi: eso está bien, tengo que preguntar que fue lo que paso aquí- no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Hikari: eso lo puedo responder yo Hiashi- mientras lo veía de frente- simplemente es una advertencia a todo aquel que trate de maltratar, golpear, insultar o menospreciar a mi hijo Naruto Uzumaki, tendrá un castigo, recuerde que tengo carta libre para actuar, solo que no olviden que la aldea está bajo investigación y todos aquellos que hicieron algo indebido pagaran. – mientras sonreía como Chesaire.

Hiashi: ok, está bien- temblando y sabiendo que muchos de sus miembros caerían ante sus manos.

Hitomi: bueno basta de amenazas Hikari, me alegra que estas viva y bien y tengas un pequeño tan lindo -mirando a Naruto quien se sonrojo.

Hikari: bueno si sensei. Aunque o puedo decir aun mucho pero he venido a ver cómo ha estado, supongo que esa niña es su hija y está esperando otro bebe no es así sensei.

Hitomi: siempre tan directa, pero es cierto ella es mi hija Hinata - mientras la pequeña se sonrojaba viendo a Naruto- causando gracia a ambas madres y un suspiro de cansancio a Hiashi.

Hikari: bueno pero que linda es, hola Hinata-chan -acercándose a ella- te presento a mi hijo Naruto espero que sean buenos amigos, verdad Naru-chan.

Naruto: hai oka-san, mucho gusto Hinata-chan y Hitomi-san- mientras hacia una reverencia- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y espero que seamos amigos mientras le daba la mano- mientras sonreía ampliamente y la niña se sonrojaba.

Hinata: hai, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- reverenciando- y espero también seamos amigos.

Hitomi: bueno ya que nos presentamos, pasa Hikari y Naru-chan mandare a preparar la cena esta bien.

Hikari: claro que si sensei.- dejando solo a Hiashi.

Hiashi: espero que no hayan cometido ningún incidente con el niño porque entonces estarán en problemas entendido.

Personas del clan: hai Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi: y llévense a Ko, díganle que después pase a mi despacho a verme, quiero saber que paso entendido-dijo directamente el hyuga a un criado cercano.

Criado Hyuga: si Hiashi-sama- mientras entraba al recinto Hyuga pensando que esto sería muy problemático.

Próximamente

En el recinto Uchiha

Mikoto: ya regresaste Fugaku- mientras veía a su marido cansado y con el ceño fruncido como si su mente estuviese atrapado en una encrucijada.

Fugaku: oh si Mikoto ya regrese, necesito hablar con Itachi, se encuentra en casa.

Mikoto: si cariño se encuentra en el patio trasero con Sasuke, pero que pasa cariño te veo preocupado.

Fugaku: Mikoto hay una persona que ha regresado después de 7 años y ella es la culpable del incidente de anoche y va a venir a ver nuestro hijo, sobre todo por respuestas, pero aun no sé como lo va a tomar nuestro hijo sobre todo porque no ha cambiado nada en estos últimos años.

Mikoto: no me digas que es ella.

Fugaku: así es cariño, Hikari Uzumaki ha regresado a la aldea y me dijo que quiere ver a sus alumnos, tendré que decirle la verdad sobre uno de ellos.

¿?: así que ha regresado, eso si no lo esperaba, parece ser que nuestros planes tendrán que esperar por un tiempo no podremos empezar si no ha liberado a los 9 y ella es la llave para detener la guerra y la única que tiene el contacto con la bruja pero no será problema cuando la profecía se lleve acabo, al final ella sabe su destino no por el tiempo se ha revertido , tener que cambiar el pasado para que haya y un futuro, me pregunto que es lo que dio a cambio para volver a comenzar.

¿?: maestro, en verdad no debemos intervenir, tendríamos que ayudarle

¿?: no, nosotros somos sombras, sombras que saldrán a la luz cuando llegue el final, aun descansaremos, la rueda del destino ha comenzado a girar solo desear que todo salga bien y vuelva a este mismo lugar ese es el destino de B-rabbit


	5. Chapter 5 el pasado vuelve

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia no son la gran escritora y también aún me faltan muchas cosas pero espero siga siendo de su agrado y también espero ir mejorando en el futuro.

Durante el transcurso de la historia seguirán habiendo muchos secretos pero sobre todo torturas y bromas, jajajaja. Sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

Jane.

**Capitulo 5 El pasado siempre vuelve**

Hikari: se que tienes muchas preguntas Hitomi-sensei, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- le dijo mientras se sentaban ambas mujeres en el comedor.-

Hitomi: tienes razón Hikari-chan tengo muchas preguntas, aunque también quiero saber que es lo vas a hacer ahora, pero sobre todo quiero saber que fue lo que paso aquella noche- le dijo un tono de tristeza.

Hikari-chan: Naru-chan, Hina-chan porque no pasan a la sala a tomar un poco de té y dulces si- sacando una caja de dulces de su chaleco por arte de magia (cual conejo sale de un sombrero jajajaja).

Naruto: Siii! Si oka-san, vamos Hinata-chan-jalándola hacia la mesa donde estaban los dulces.

Hinata: si, Naruto-kun- saliendo ambos niños rumbo a la sala, donde comerían los dulces.

Hikari: sensei, dígame una cosa primero que tanto sabe sobre lo que paso esa noche, quiero saberlo todo- mirando fijamente a su sensei.

Hitomi: está bien, te diré que fue lo que paso durante esa noche hace 7 años cuando el kyubi ataco a la aldea.-mirando seriamente a su alumna- esa noche Hiashi y yo estábamos en el recinto del clan cuando escuchamos un rugido atronador, al mirar pudimos ver que era el kyubi quien atacaba a la aldea, tratamos de poner a nuestro clan en resguardo yo tenía a Hinata-chan en mis brazos, y el Sandaime dio la alerta y ordeno la evacuación de los aldeanos y de todos aquellos que no pudiesen pelear, incluso la generación más joven de genin fue encerrada en una barrera para su sobrevivencia, muchos murieron ese día pero lo peor estuvo por venir el sacrificio del Yondaime Hokage fue la más grande tragedia sufrida en la historia de la aldea, eso y el nuevo jinchuriki- dijo comenzando a sollozar- un be-be recién nacido con cabello rubio cuan brillante y tres marcas en cada lado de sus mejillas pero que al abrir sus pequeños ojitos eran de un color azul tan intenso y brillantes como el mar, ese era el nuevo buque del kyubi por quien el Yondaime se sacrifico- terminando limpiándose las lagrimas y viendo a la cara a su alumna.

Hikari: ya veo-dijo viendo hacia la puerta abierta donde la luna iluminaba el lago lleno de peces Ko que tanto le gustaba ver cuando venía a ver a su sensei.

Hitomi: pero lo peor fue el error que cometimos todos junto con el Sandaime, revelar el estado del bebe aunque el Yondaime hubiese querido que lo vieran como un héroe se convirtió en todo lo contrario, desde esa noche muchas personas cambiaron sobretodo porque a Naru-chan- le dijo mientras lo veía reír junto a su hija hinata- lo veían como un mounstro –mientras cubría su boca sollozando para que no la escuchara nadie más excepto su alumna-que debería haber sido asesinado, incluso mi clan no fue exento a favor de tal atrocidad hacer daño a un niño por algo que no pidió jamás fue injusto, aunque el Sandaime trato de llegar aún acuerdo las personas estás tienen mente estrecha y no cambiaron de opinión, al contrario has visto lo que le ha pasado no es así Hikari-chan-

Hikari: sensei-dijo viéndola de frente- sabes quienes fueron los primeros en poner en marcha toda esta atrocidad-mientras en su mirada su sensei veía un odio, rencor, tristeza, pero sobre todo determinación como el primer día cuando la conoció e incluso cuando se fue a esa misión en la que no había regresado hasta ahora-

Hitomi: se de algunas personas, pero que vas a hacer.-temiendo lo peor.

Hikari: ya sabes mi respuesta sensei-mirando hacia su pequeño- yo no perdono tan fácil y la estupidez de Minato ha costado casi 8 años de la felicidad que se merecía Naru-chan, aun sabiendo todo esto yo no perdonaré a las personas tan fácil, tienen que ganar ese derecho pero también tienen que sufrir, sensei creo que debes saber que yo no soy la tonta de mi hermana yo no perdono y no voy a tener compasión con nadie- suspirando y volviendo a mirar a su sensei- yo soy una Uzumaki pero también recuerda que yo también soy…(jajaja, aun es un se-cre-to)-dejando a su sensei en estado de shock, no pensando en este desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Hitomi: dime algo Hikari-chan el Hokage lo sabe, sabe de tu propio legado, tu eres más que una simple kunoichi, tu deberías hacer frente a todo esto, debiste de cuidar a Naru-chan también pero sobre todo porque ahora porque regresaste, porque abandonaste también a ese niño que te necesitaba- le grito a la ojirroja pensando que ella había ello lo mismo que minato en abandonarlo.

Hikari: sensei yo nunca abandone a Naru-chan

Hitomi: que quieres decir- mirando a su alumna con sorpresa.

Hikari: sensei, yo ayude a Minato-nisama a sellar al kyubi en un bebe recién nacido- mirando a Naru-chan mientras él jugaba con Hinata-chan- yo iba de regreso a la aldea después de la misión cuando escuche el estruendo en la dirección opuesta y vi como el zorro era controlado al llegar al punto donde estaba el kyubi vi a Minato-nisama luchando con el enmascarado, aquel hombre tenía un sharingan cuando intervine ya no estaba bajo su control…-haciendo una pausa y apretando los puños con fuerza mientras recordaba ese evento- pero comenzó a causar más daño ese hombre nos advirtió que vendría por el kyubi tarde o temprano, Minato y Kushina sellaron al zorro en el bebe pero el sellado resulto un tanto defectuoso la maldad que emanaba el zorro era mucha para el bebe entonces yo reformule el sello sellando mi propia energía hasta el día en que estuviera en peligro yo saldría del sello, durante mucho tiempo mantuve a raya al kyubi y todavía puedo hacerlo pero lo que vivimos ese día no puedo decírtelo, hasta la noche anterior que el sello cambio porque unos idiotas trataron de matar a Naru-chan mi energía salió disparada y por ende yo también reclamando lo que me pertenece por derecho.

Hitomi: Hikari-chan mírame por favor-mientras tocaba su rostro para que la viera y viese su propio rostro lleno de lágrimas de su alumna-no debes odiar, debes ver que las cosas sucedieron por algo y que ahora tu veras por el bien de Naru -chan no es así- mientras le sonreía.

Hikari: si sensei, yo lo he tomado como mi hijo, cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mis hermanos, pero no voy a perdonar aun, mi tiempo también es limitado sensei, debemos ser fuertes porque la guerra un día vendrá y será devastadora- mientras el aire frio de la noche movía con frenesí los arboles indicando que cosas desagradables como buenas están por pasar recordando su propio pasado.

**Flash back**

Hikari: Oto-san, porque tengo que proteger la torre, esto es aburrido, porque no puedo ser un ninja, yo quiero protegerte a ti, a oka-san y a nesama, También a nuestra gente, no quiero cuidar una tonta torre.- le dijo una niña de 5 años con un kimono rojo, que iba detrás de su padre un hombre alto de caballo rojo que parecía estar en sus 35 años.

¿?: jajaja, pequeña conejita, ven acércate- le decía a la niña mientras se agachaba a su estatura y le acariciaba la cabeza roji-negra- el hecho de que protejas esa torre tan lejana de la aldea es indicio de que eres fuerte y te volverás fuerte, ese lugar es nuestro legado y tú debes protegerlo junto con nuestra gente, cuando tienes algo que proteger te vuelves muy fuerte- le dijo a la niña mientras le sonreía y volvía a levantarse para ir hacia su destino.

Hikari: oto-san aun no entiendo pero yo seré muy fuerte ya lo veras- mientras sonreía la pequeña.

¿?: yo lo sé pequeña conejita, yo se que serás muy fuerte, y cuando llegue ese día se que también podrás hacer frente a la adversidad, y aun cuando caigas en la oscuridad sigue luchando por proteger a tus personas especiales- le comentó, sintiendo una gran tristeza en su corazón sabiendo el destino de su pequeña.

Hikari: haiii, lo prometo-le dijo alzando sus manitas en emoción sabiendo que puede volverse muy fuerte para proteger a sus personas especiales.

**Fin flash back**

Hitomi: Hikari-chan- le hablo la ojiblanca a su alumna.

Hikari: eh, lo siento sensei recordé algo, jajaja- mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en señal de no haberse acordado antes de ese recuerdo.

Hitomi: estas bien, te quedaste viendo hacia la nada, durante unos segundos

Hikari: si sensei, estoy bien solo recordé un momento de mi vida que había olvidado.

Hitomi: si y que recordaste- le pregunto mientras se levantaba de la mesa en señal que la cena estaba lista.

Hikari: recordé porque luchaba- le dijo mientras le sonreía una sonrisa sincera mientras también su sensei le sonreía-

Hitomi: eso es bueno, por lo menos se que serán felices, bueno basta de tanta charla y cenemos, llamare a los niños para que vengan a cenar.

Hikari: si sensei está bien- "Padre lo había olvidado porque luchaba y el porqué de tus palabras, ya sabias mi destino, aunque he regresado se que también tendré que volver, pero no importa ahora se lo que tengo que hacer y aun si muero moriré protegiéndolo y muy feliz."-era el pensamiento de Hikari, aun cuando sabía que era lo que pasaba no iba a echarse hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto en el recinto Uchiha

Mikoto: ya regresaste Fugaku- mientras veía a su marido cansado y con el ceño fruncido como si su mente estuviese atrapado en una encrucijada.

Fugaku: oh si Mikoto ya regrese, necesito hablar con Itachi, se encuentra en casa.

Mikoto: si cariño se encuentra en el patio trasero con Sasuke, pero que pasa cariño te veo preocupado. Acaso sucedió algo y que tiene que ver con el incidente de anoche.-pregunto preocupada la mujer ojinegra.

Fugaku: Algo así-le respondió de forma nerviosa, causando a su esposo una mirada de sorpresa- Mikoto hay una persona que ha regresado después de 7 años y es culpable del incidente de anoche y viene a ver a sus estudiantes, pero aun no sé como lo va a tomar nuestro hijo sobre todo porque no ha cambiado nada en estos últimos años.

Mikoto: no me digas que es ella.-pregunto en estado de shock, cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

Fugaku: así es cariño, Hikari Uzumaki ha regresado a la aldea y me dijo que quiere ver a sus alumnos, tendré que decirle la verdad sobre uno de ellos.

Mikoto: cariño, que es lo que va a pasar no creo que lo tome de la mejor manera y ahora con las cosas tan tensas entre el clan, el hecho de que ella haya aparecido no es nada bueno- comenzando a sollozar- Fugaku que va a pasar con los niños.

Fugaku: Mikoto, tranquila no creo que ella les haga daño, además creo que no hay mucho por lo cual preocuparnos, nuestros problemas de clan no deben ser del interés de los demás, y ella no debe saber lo que está pasando solo nuestro hijo es parte de esto.

Mikoto: pero Fugaku, ella sabe, ella siempre ha sabido todo incluso lo mas irrelevante ella lo sabía y ella no va a perdonar ella no es como Kushina que era violenta pero Hikari, ella es oscura, una vez me lo dijo que si encontraba rastro de traición ella misma se desharía de todo aquello que estorbara en el camino solo para proteger a los que quiere-sollozaba mientras recordaba ese fragmento del pasado-

**Flash back**

Hikari: bueno días Mikoto-san, vengo por Itachi y Shisui tenemos una misión- le dijo en la entrada de la puerta de la matriarca Uchiha.

Mikoto: buenos días a ti también Hikari-chan, espero y los niños lo estén haciendo bien, ello son el futuro y deben traer gloria al clan y estoy orgullosa de ellos- le dijo mientras sonreía y veía a la sensei de dichos niños.

Hikari: Mikoto-san,- le dijo en un tono un poco frio- le pediré que no diga ese tipo de palabras irresponsables en mi presencia por favor- mientras la veía.

Mikoto: eh?, de que hablas Hikari-chan,- le dijo sorprendida la matriarca Uchiha.

Hikari: Mikoto-san, solo se lo diré una sola vez, si mis alumnos pasan por alguna prueba que vaya en contra de sus propios deseos o sean deseos egoístas de alguien más, no dudaré en yo misma acabar con esas persona que se entrometan en el camino de la felicidad de mis alumnos, recuérdelo por favor yo siempre se que es lo que está pasando y le pido de dichas palabras no las diga tan irresponsablemente sobre todo porque el peso que les pone para ellos es una cadena, así que tenga cuidado con lo que dice.- dándose cuenta que los chichos pelinegros estaban en camino hacia donde ellas estaban-

Itachi/Shisui: buenos días Hikari-sensei- diciendo ambos mientras se inclinaban-

Hikari: buenos días Itachi, Shisui, vamos tenemos una misión y aun falta su otro compañero, espero y tenga un buen día Mikoto-san.-reverenciándose y dándose vuelta para dejar el complejo Uchiha con sus dos alumnos, que estaban caminando al lado de ella.

**Fin flash back**

Fugaku: no te preocupes Mikoto todo saldrá bien,-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano viéndolo a los ojos.

Mikoto: Fugaku, espero que si porque no podría soportar estar lejos de mis hijos, no lo podría soportar- mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Hyuga

Hikari: sensei, muchas gracias por la cena- le dijo mientras se inclinaba – Naru-chan es hora de irnos despídete por favor.

Naruto: Hai, oka-san,-mientras se daba vuelta- muchas gracias por la cena Hitomi-san y Hinata-chan, espero volvamos pronto a jugar me divertí mucho, nos vemos.- mientras se daba vuelta y agitaba su mano diciendo adiós.

Naruto: oka-san hacia a donde vamos, el departamento esta hacia el otro lado de la aldea- le dijo el rubio mientras caminaban por la aldea.

Hikari: jajaja, no te preocupes Naru-chan, vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, la verdadera casa del clan Uzumaki-mientras sonreía al pequeño.

Naruto: en serio oka-san, tenemos un clan y una casa como la de hinata-chan- le dijo mientras sonreía y saltaba de alegría, por fin tendría un lugar al cual volver y ser feliz.

Hikari: Naru-chan claro que tenemos el nombre de un clan aunque la historia después te la contare, pero sobre todo debes saber que esta casa no solo es del clan Uzumaki, sino que es la casa que tus padres dejaron para ti, ahorita no nos preocuparemos de los detalles pero la está protegida por una barrera y un genjutsu muy fuerte que ni siquiera el Hokage puede entrar sin permiso nuestra posición actual me pone a mí como líder, mira hemos llegado.- Mientras veían una casa que simulaba estar en ruinas.

Naruto: oka-san, aquí vamos a vivir, la verdad se ve vieja y se está cayendo a pedazos la verdad está muy maltratada- mientras veía a su madre y la casa en estado de shock.

Hikari: jajajaja, no te preocupes Naru-chan eso es un genjutsu- mientras reía y miraba a su hijo.

Naruto: un que gen-que-mientras inclinaba su cabeza sin entender nada.

Hikari: Jajaja, eres tan tierno Naru-chan- mientras le tomaba la mano y lo guiaba a la puerta -mira Naru-chan el arte del genjutsu es el arte de las ilusiones y te muestra cosas que no sabes que existen o quiere que existan, en nuestro caso protege algo que no queremos que alguien vea hasta ahora. Pero no te preocupes no solo tiene el genjutsu sino también una barrera que solo se puede abrir con la formula correcta en este caso…-mientras soltaba la mano del pequeño rubio y se cortaba la palma de su mano derecha con un kunai y la ponía en la barrera comenzando a recitar:

Yo Hitomi Uzumaki la líder del clan Uzumaki ofrezco la sangre pura de un Uzumaki antiguo y ofrezco la protección sobre los secretos que nos acarrean YO SOY LA LIDER QUE TRAERA GLORIA A NUESTRO CLAN MI NOMBRE "SACERDOTISA HIKARI UZUMAKI"

La barrera el genjutsu comenzaron a romperse, mientras se veía una verdadera casa en el centro de 2 pisos con un estilo colonial y con varias casas a su alrededor y enormes jardines con árboles de cerezos y un camino que se comenzó a iluminar mientras la luna se posaba sobre la entrada dando la bienvenida a los líderes del clan, al entrar ambos una nuevo barrera rodeo a la mansión dando a entender que aceptaban a los lideres y que también los protegerían.

Naruto: oka-san, esto es sorprenderte, yo podre aprender también a hacer esto- mientras miraba a su madre con estrellas en los ojos

Hikari: claro que si Naru-chan, pero primero tienes que aprender los fundamentos básicos como la escritura y el control de chacra pero eso será después ahora vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy interesante.- mientras entraban a la casa y desaparecían en la oscuridad de la misma.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage

Sandaime: maldito papeleo como te odio- mientras seguía firmando papeles y papeles que aparecían en la oficina hasta que en la pared donde se encontraba el símbolo de la hoja y de el país del remolino este comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Sandaime: no puede ser, la casa Uzumaki ha sido abierta así que es cierto los Uzumaki están a punto de volver a resurgir- mientras volteaba a ver hacia la ventana donde observa una luz verde indicando el lugar de la casa del clan Uzumaki que demostraba que era hora de que el tiempo volviera a correr pero en verdad que es lo que está a punto de pasar ahora es incierto.

En un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro

¿?: Así que de esta manera comienza a moverse el tiempo no es así-mientras volteaba a ver hacia el cielo oscuro- jajajaja la diversión está a punto de empezar, la guerra durara solo un corto periodo, pero dime conejo de la oscuridad podrás aguantar el tiempo que nos queda, cuando volvamos a la oscuridad que nos deparara el destino, como jugaremos, jajaja yo te esperare yo esperare a que mueras porque aun en la oscuridad tu eres el ser que no puede ser destruido tu maldita seas hoy y siempre, jajaja.

¿?: Maestro aun faltan varios años para que ella misma caiga en la oscuridad,ella debe morir por su propio sacrificio esa es la profecía no es asi.

¿?: Oh!, no te preocupes eso es irrelevante para nosotros, no tenemos tiempo y tampoco cambiaremos pero ella si cambiara ella caerá y lo sabe no cambiara así que pronto muy pronto nos podremos volver a ver pero puedo esperar no importa ella siempre lo supo, ella sabía desde su nacimiento que el destino era si, su sacrificio no serviría en otra vida.

¿?: Pero a que se refiere con esto, las líneas del tiempo no deben pararse y tampoco cambiar, eso es ley

¿?: cierto pero en ella solo aplica la detención del tiempo ella volvió para reparar el daño, por eso se rebobino el tiempo e intervino, el mundo debe de seguir existiendo eso es lo que dijo, por ello el sacrificio se alio a la bruja de las dimensiones dando más de lo que debía dar no solo el equilibrio, no ella dio más para que los mundos sigan separados y cerrados aun después de sus propias muertes ese fue el trato, trato que yo también se desde el inicio y que aceptamos sellando nuestro propio tiempo hasta que ella muera, jajaja, por eso puedo esperar aun hay cosas divertidas por poder ver.

Próximamente:

Fugaku: así que has venido, lo siento pero Itachi no se encuentra en este momento- diciéndole a la adolescente con desdén.

Hikari: si piensas que soy idiota será mejor que busques algo mejor porque tus provocaciones no funcionan en mi, te lo dije muy claro no soy mi hermana para caer antes estupideces como las tuyas, te lo diré una vez mas llama a Itachi o entrare y lo arrastrare ante mi presencia y no creo que quieras eso o no T-R-A-I-D-O-R- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos donde el líder del clan lo veía con en estado de shock.

Fugaku: (como, como es posible que lo sepa, esto no debe estar pasando), te lo diré una vez mas llama a Itachi, tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar y sobre todo con tu gente mirando no querrás que algo malo les pasa no es así Fugaku Uchiha- mirándolo con una mirada fría que congelaría a cualquiera que los viese.

espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, pero habrá más conforme avancen los capitulos, hasta la proxima.

Mattane


	6. Chapter 6 Secretos y Revelaciones

**Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki**

Como obviamente los saben Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia es toda mía y sin más que decir disfruten de este capítulo y los primos habrá un poco mas de humillaciones y maldad así como verdades en torno a Hikari Uzumaki…jajaja, disfrútenlo.

**-demonio-**

-(pensamiento)—

Capítulo 6 Secreto y Revelaciones

La noche ha pasado rápidamente y un nuevo día ha comenzado sobre todo dentro de la casa Uzumaki, donde muchos misterios están por comenzar a resurgir.

Hikari: vaya que bien dormí, pero es hora de levantarse hay mucho por hacer-mientras sonreía y se levantaba de su cama y veía un pequeño bulto enredado en las sabanas de su cama- vamos dormilón es hora de levantarse tenemos mucho por hacer- mientras el bulto con cabello amarillo comenzaba a moverse para despertarse.

Naruto: mm buenos días oka-san, no quiero levantarme es muy cómodo dormir a tu lado- le dijo un adormilado niño rubio.

Hikari: jajaja, vamos bebe hay cosas por hacer, además tenemos que ir templo Uzumaki que está dentro de la mansión te enseñare a los guardianes, es momento de que comiences a aprender todo lo que corresponde al clan Uzumaki y sobre tus padres-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Naruto: en serio, de verdad sabré quienes son mis padres, yatta-mientras brincaba en la cama y la ojirroja le sonreía ella sabía que de verdad Naruto esperaba con ansias saber quiénes eran sus padres y la verdad de su nacimiento, no debe haber secretos aunque ella tiene sus propios secretos.

Hikari: claro que si, además has sido muy valiente afrontando muchas cosas que ningún niño debería sufrir aparte de todo ahora me tienes a mí a tu lado y yo te protegeré y crecerás siendo una persona fuerte y muy muy guapo, jajaja.- mientras la ojirroja tomaba su pequeña carita acariciando las mejillas del niño, mientras que se sonrojaba por todo lo que le decía su madre adoptiva.

Naruto: oka-san, todo esto es verdad y no solo un sueño- mientras bajaba la mirada.

Hikari: uff, por supuesto que si, todo es real y haremos muchos muchos recuerdos, aunque haya mucho dolor el dolor puede ser sanado con amor, pero basta de lágrimas y tristeza vamos desayunar y luego al templo ok vamos Naru-chan.- le dijo mientras se levantaban de la cama y salían dispuestos a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la aldea.

Civil: no lo puedo creer no encuentro ningún papel que avale la propiedad, que vamos a hacer tendremos que hacer algo esto no está bien.-un civil de estatura mediana que tenía serios problemas con encontrar los papeles de la tienda que maneja y que no permitía a Naruto poder obtener algo.

Civil2: yo recuerdo que las propiedades fueron rentadas pero nunca espere que estos negocios tenían un dueño, se está volviendo frustrante.- un civil gordo y mayor que había vivido toda su vida en la aldea pero que se hizo del negocio quitándoselo a otra persona a través del engaño.

Civil3: ah maldita sea, que vamos a hacer el plazo vence al medio día y hay que presentar los papeles ante el consejo y al Hokage y a esa estúpida niñata.- una mujer de cabellera rosa que también a través de engaños le quito a muchas personas sus negocios debido a que se autoproclamo dueña e los mismos.

Civil1: Tenemos que hablar con el demás consejo esta niña no puede salirse con la suya estos negocios son nuestros no podemos dárselos nada más porque dice que le pertenecen, además sin nosotros la aldea hubiese caído, debería estar agradecida con nosotros hemos soportado también al demonio durante años- con odio pensando en que le quiten lo que es suyo por derecho (aja si claro como no…)

Civil2: pero que va a pasar con nuestras familias también son el sustento de parte de los consejeros civiles que nos protegen- un civil preocupado por su bienestar y que no tendría como ayudar a su familia.

Civil3: yo no le devolveré nada, esos negocios son míos desde hace tiempo y no se los voy a dar a una amante del demonio- con odio hacia al niño de ojos azules.

Civil: es cierto, no podemos dar algo de un clan que es extinto y al demonio, el demonio solo debe morir, deberemos hacer algo para que acaben ya con ellos- apoyando al civil que también tiene odio hacia al niño demonio y a la ojirroja.

Civil4: entonces deberíamos ir ante el consejo y que nos realicen documentos de los negocios en forma de transferencia, aunque no creo que necesiten ser transferidos ya que nadie sabe a quién pertenecían todos los negocios del distrito- pensando seriamente que esos negocios y viviendas son suyos por derecho.

Y así todos los civiles que se han aprovechado de los negocios que una vez dieron gloria y una gran economía, pronto iban a regresar a manos de su verdadero dueño y habría más sorpresas por delante.

En la casa del clan Uzumaki

Hikari: vamos Naru-chan, tenemos que limpiar el templo también- le dijo su madre ojirroja que vestía un pantalón de tela en color azul oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco y su cabello recogido en una coleta, pero aun asi resaltando toda su belleza a pesar de su apariencia de una adolescente.

Naruto: ya voy oka-san, pero es que es muy cansado limpiar nunca lo he hecho y tengo hambre- le dijo el pequeño rubio de ojos azules que vestía igual que su madre con un pantalón azul oscuro que le llegaba a los tobillos y una playera blanca con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en el centro de la misma.

Hikari: vamos Naru-chan, ya solo falta el templo y te v a gustar hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe y que por derecho tuyo ahora las conocerás, bueno aunque aun no todas pero si parte de ella- le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su nuca demostrando que aun así le faltaban cosas por recordar.

Naruto: bueno está bien oka-san pero tenemos ramen para la cena verdad- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Hikari: jajaja- (neesan se nota que es hijo tuyo)-ese era su pensamiento mientras sonreía-ok está bien te preparare ramen para la cena, pero con la condición de que también empezaras a tener una dieta balanceada para ti , no puedes estar comiendo siempre ramen sino no crecerás.

Nauto: eehhhhh! Porque el ramen es el alimento de los dioses – mientras lloraba en forma chibi.

Hikari: (si, es correcto de verdad es hijo de ambos sobre todo por el amor al ramen, jajaja, no es así neesan, nissan)- mientras sonreía en forma divertida viendo la diatriba de su hijo- vamos, vamos no llores tampoco es el fin del mundo además si solo comes ramen no crecerás y hay que tener mucha energía para permanecer atento, tu madre por eso le costaba concentrarse porque no comía nada más que ramen- mientras sonreía recordando a su hermana.

**Flash back**

Hikari: Kushina-neesama, ya no deberías comer tanto ramen- le dijo una ojirroja de 4 años, mientras observaba como estaba comiendo su sexto tazón de ramen.

Kushina: eeehhhhh!, Hikari-imoto no,no,no, no voy a dejar de comer ramen es el alimento de los dioses- mientras fingía llorar por dejar su amado ramen-

Hikari: pero neesama, por eso no te concentras en hacer las cosas bien- le dijo reprendiéndola pero de forma divertida.

Kushina: que mala eres, no importa que no me concentre crearé mis propias técnicas y no habrá rivales que no pueda derrotar seré tan fuerte que me convertiré en la líder del clan y protegeré a mis seres queridos cueste lo que cueste, jajaja- mientras levantaba su puño en forma de victoria.

Hikari: neesama, a eso no es a lo que me refiero- mientras resoplaba su hermana era muy testaruda pero la amaba porque a pesar de todo era muy fuerte y que cumpliría su sueño y ella siempre le apoyaría pasará lo que pasará.

**Fin flash back**

Naruto: oka-san- el pequeño le hablaba a su madre.

Hikari: umm, que pasa Naru-chan- le contesto mientras lo miraba sonriente.

Naruto: que estabas pensando te quedaste viendo hacia al cielo mientras sonreías, acaso recordaste algo bueno- le preguntó el pequeño.

Hikari: jajaja, eres muy inteligente mi pequeño Naru-chan, tienes razón estaba recordando un fragmento de mi niñez cuando neesama hacia berrinche porque le prohibía comer ramen, pero sabes algo- le agacho a su altura y le susurro al oído al pequeño- yo la amaba y además ella era muy fuerte- mientras se levantaba y seguía yendo por el camino hacia el templo.

Mientras el pequeño se había quedado quieto en su lugar y sonreía, sabía que su madre adoraba a su neesama y el sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora con un sentimiento de felicidad sabia que pronto sabría quien era su neesan de su madre y estaba feliz.

Hikari: vamos Naru-chan, ya estamos cerca.

Naruto: si oka-san- mientras sonreía y corría para estar a su lado.

Mansión Clan Uchiha

Fugaku: Mikoto, no le digas aun nada a Itachi sobre su sensei, ahorita estamos con lo del golpe de estado y la verdad las cosas están muy tensas entre el clan y la aldea no quiero darle más preocupaciones a nuestro hijo.

Mikoto: pero Fugaku, el se va a enterar y si lo hace cambiara de lado, solo por seguir con ella, sus sentimientos no han cambiado durante todos estos años, lo que más me preocupa es esa promesa que hicieron los 4, nunca lo mencionaron pero yo se que ellos al final ellos tomarían una decisión y si tenían que pelear lo harían- le dijo la ojinegra muy preocupada como presentimiento de madre.

Fugaku: lo sé cariño Itachi nunca menciono nada pero me di cuenta que él y Shisui se separaron un poco y sus sentimientos cambiaron después de la desaparición de su sensei pero aun así en cuestiones de trabajo y amistad siempre estuvieron juntos aun cuando se notaba la rivalidad entre los 3.

Mikoto: Fugaku, es necesario involucrar a tantos para esto, nuestro clan esta saliéndose de control y no quiero que mis hijos queden entre el fuego cruzado por razones egoístas- mientras comenzaba a sollozar por sus hijos, los amaba a ambos y no quería que les pasase nada.

Fugaku: no te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien, los niños no deben ser involucrados cuando lo del golpe sea detenido, sé que he dejado que nuestro clan se esté revelando por las ansias de poder pero no puedo actuar de otra forma ya que soy el líder del clan y como tal debo actuar.

Mikoto: Fugaku de nada servirá al contrario siento que es solo una pérdida de tiempo y el esfuerzo será una masacre, no quiero que Sasuke vea esto y los demás niños de nuestro clan es nuestro deber protegerlos, pero como, como podemos dejar fuera a todos los niños.

Fugaku: aun no lo sé, pero algo se nos ocurrirá, aun falta dispara que el golpe de estado del clan pueda ser detenido y sé que alguien nos podrá ayudar solo espero que sea para bien o el clan Uchiha será borrado de la aldea.-Mientras ambos pensaban como podrían evitar involucrar a los inocentes del clan antes del golpe de estado de los Uchiha.

Mientras tanto a las orillas de la mansión Uzumaki en el centro de un lago cristalino se puede observar un templo hecho de piedra volcánica en color negro con un techo brillante y que a su vez está rodeado por una barrera en color verde que conecta con pilares en color rojo sangre con la insignia del remolino, pero lo impresionante era que la cima de cada pilar hay figuras de personas estirando sus manos sobre su cabeza en señal de una formación para la barrera. Y efectivamente estas figuras son parte de los llamados guardianes del templo Uzumaki donde se guarda parte de los secretos y conocimientos del clan donde solo la familia real es permitida su entrada, no hay excepción y solo si la familia real hubiese dejado de existir aquel que tenga sangre Uzumaki aun después de ser un descendiente y pase la prueba el conocimiento le será otorgado, pero en caso de que los deseos fuesen indignos hacia los guardianes estos destruirían el templo y el conocimiento se perdería.

Esta ley fue fundada por el primer Uzukage en muestra de alianza hacia Konoha, después del casamiento entre su hija Mito Uzumaki y Hashirama Senju, pero la heredera de clan Uzumaki en la aldea nunca revelo la existencia de dicho templo y solo pasaba el conocimiento al sucesor del clan en la aldea y la continuidad de ser un buque gracias al inmenso chackra que se posee. Ahora el conocimiento pasara a la siguiente generación y línea de sucesión, claro esos son los pensamientos de quien ahora sucede al clan Hikari y Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: oka-san, que es todo lo que hay alrededor del templo.-pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño rubio.

Hikari: bueno, alrededor del templo se encuentran doce pilares que representan la creación de la primera barrera de protección, ellos son llamados los 12 guardianes del conocimiento y cada uno desempeño una vez en vida grandes hazañas todo en bien del clan, y siempre defendiendo a país.- dijo con nostalgia la ojinegra.

Naruto: no entiendo oka-san si fueron leyendas en el clan porque están acá en la aldea y sobre todo alrededor del este templo- pregunto el rubio.

Hikari: (muy inteligente Naru)- bueno eso muy fácil es porque este templo fue un regalo que se le concedió a Mito Uzumaki la esposa del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju como muestra de la alianza entre las dos aldeas pero solo podía ser visto por aquellos con sangre Uzumaki.

Naruto: así que al final fue una broma lo de compartir el conocimiento con la aldea- mientras comenzaba a reir.

Hikari: eres muy inteligente (parece ser que todo que su mente esta analizando y sus conocimientos aunque escasos a su edad puede deducir el significado de las palabras tal como un Nara, si estuvieras Kushina estarías muy orgullosa de tu hijo-mientras pensaba la ojinegra), de cierta manera fue cierto, aunque la alianza hizo que a Konoha se le concedieran beneficios tales como la barrera que protege a la aldea es un fuinjutsu de Uzu y muchos sellos fueron también dados a clanes de importancia e incluso conocimientos de clanes de Uzu fueron prestados como parte de amistad y alianza, pero eso cambio cuando pasaron ciertas cosas que yo como heredera y tu como futuro líder hay que solucionar, los clanes son arrogantes y egoístas e incluso me di cuenta que con esos conocimientos compartidos han hecho cosas atroces que cambiaremos con el tiempo, pero eso es para otro momento es hora de entrar, vamos Naru-chan.-mientras avanzaban hacia el templo el agua que lo rodeaba comenzaba a formar un camino e incluso la barrera se abría como si se tratase de una puerta y nuestros dos herederos se adentraban a dicho recinto.

Al estar frente a la puerta esta tenía una cerradura en forma de remolino Hikari se mordió un dedo y la sangre que salió de su herida fue puesta en la cerradura. La cerradura comenzó a dar de vueltas y el remolino comenzó a abrirse desapareciendo y un clic llamo la atención de Naruto observando como los guardianes de los pilares se movían de su posición observándolos y cerrando la barrera alrededor de ellos, la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron, pura oscuridad se observaba pero conforme avanzaban luces blancas se prendían y el camino recto donde avanzaban tomaba forma, retratos de muchas personas pelirrojas se observaban colgadas en las paredes hasta que llegaron a un cuarto que también estaba cerrado sacando de su estupor al pequeño rubio.

Naruto: oka-san quienes son todas estas personas- dijo señalando hacia los cuadros colgados de las paredes.

Hikari: bueno, ellos fueron nuestros antecesores, personas que fueron parte de la rama familiar y que también hicieron grandes hazañas, al igual que tu aun hay cosas que no se que fue lo que se almaceno en este lugar, porque parte de los conocimientos están todavía en Uzu, aunque eso es secreto- mientras le guiño un ojo al pequeño que le hizo sonreír.

Naruto: está bien oka-san, pero que hay dentro de este cuarto-pregunto intrigado nuestro rubio héroe.

Hikari: mmm-pensando- si estoy en la correcto hay parte de conocimiento, técnicas, contratos, sellos, y fotos familiares así como también parte de tu legado y del mío también-jajaja.-dijo la muchacha avergonzada porque no se podía imaginar que había, solo quería encontrar lo necesario para no solo ayudar a su hijo si no todas las precauciones que tomaron Kushina y Minato después del incidente con el kyubi.

Mientras tanto Hikari volvía a hacerse otra herida y con la sangre que salía de ella puso su mano en la puerta y le infundió de su chackra y la puerta se abrió reconociendo a la persona. Al abrirse la puerta la habitación se iluminó inmediatamente y en el centro de la habitación una mesa rectangular en donde se encontraba una katana larga en plateado con el mango de oro blanco con la insignia del remolino y en medio del remolino una esmeralda incrustada y detrás de la katana un pergamino sellado con el nombre de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki puesto en el, Hikari se dio cuenta de la mirada del pequeño entre asombro y shock.

Hikari: Naru-chan- le llamo su madre permitiéndole que llorara- toma el pergamino es tuyo-mientras le señalaba que fuera por él.

Naruto: en verdad puedo tomarlo- pregunto aún dudoso de que fuese un sueño.

Hikari: claro que puedes, ese pergamino te pertenece- mientras lo empujaba hacia adelante y que tomase el pergamino.

Naruto entonces corrió a tomar el pergamino con sus pequeñas manos y lo abrió con sumo cuidado tratando de que no se fuese a romper y fuese su posesión más preciada.

_Para: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki_

_10 de octubre_

_Hola mi pequeño bebé se que en este momento será muy difícil para ti el poder comprender todo lo que está pasando, el que la gente te señale y te juzgue por algo que no tienes control de y que tampoco pediste, de ahora en adelante tu serás el nuevo jinchuriki del Kyubi, somos los contenedores de los bijus (bestias de cola), yo era la anterior jinchuriki después de Mito-obasama, se que será muy difícil poder comprenderlo pero las circunstancias de este momento nos ha orillado que a nosotros tus padres tomar la decisión para salvar a la aldea a cambio de nuestras vidas, pero ten cuidado con la persona de mascará naranja él fue quien libero al kyubi de mi sello se que tiene planes siniestros pero sé que tu podrás salir adelante a pesar de todo -sollozando- pero te pido perdón por lo que vas a sufrir en la vida y te digo que te amo con todo mi corazón yo tu madre Kushina Uzumaki y tu padre Minato Namikaze somos tus padres y te amamos con todo el corazón sé que es muy difícil de decir y de expresar pero seque no estarás solo sé que mi hermana pequeña te podrá proteger a lo mejor no ahorita pero ella vendrá y serás muy muy feliz, recuerda no tienes que tener muchos amigos solo aquellos a los que te respetan y quieras proteger, duerme bien no te desveles, báñate a diario, come frutas y verduras y recuerda estudiar mucho y poner atención a clases yo nunca fui buena en poner atención pero espero y tu si lo hagas, protege a tu gente preciosa, ten cuidado con Jiraiya sensei, jajaja, y recuerda los tres vicios ninjas no alcohol antes de los 20 puedes atrofiar tu cuerpo, ten cuidado con el dinero de las misiones guárdalo en una cuenta y ten cuidado con las mujeres malas, en este mundo hay mujeres buenas y malas pero busca a alguien que te ame por quien eres y no por lo que tienes y sobre todo estaremos siempre orgullosos de ti mi bebe, lamento tanto tanto-sollozo- el que no estemos contigo pero tu padre y yo te amamos y te amaremos siempre, sufrirás mucho pero recuerda sigue un camino y cumple tu meta lucha por quienes amas y vive feliz._

_Te amamos Naru-chan_

_Tu madre, Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.D. Tu padre aunque está peleando te ama también con todo su corazón, fuimos muy muy felices al saber que nacerías para ser nuestro hijo. Hikari te protegerá y tú la protegerás a ella, por ello mi katana luz dorada te protegerá. Tambien todas nuestras técnicas, fondos, y artículos están en este cuarto y todo es tuyo Te amo Naru-chan._

Hikari: Naru-chan- le llamo a su hijo que lloraba y se lanzaba a sus brazos sollozando.

Naruto: Hikari-okasan, mis padres no me abandonaron, siempre esperaron por mi y fueron felices y se arrepienten de no estar conmigo-sollozando- pero soy feliz me amaran por siempre y los quiero hacer sentir orgullosos.-le dijo el pequeño que seguía abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba, ya no de tristeza de que lo odien, sino de alegría porque sabía que a pesar de todo sus padres lo amaban y lo amaran por siempre.

Hikari: así es Naru-chan, tus padres te amaban y te dejaron esa carta como prueba de ello y de la verdad que conllevaba ahora sabes que eres un jinchuriki.

Naruto: que es un jinchuriki-le pregunto

Hikari: un jinchuriki son personas que contienen por medio de un sello en su cuerpo a un biju, en el mundo shinobi existen 9 de ellos tu mi pequeño héroe eres el contenedor de kyubi no yoko quien ataco la aldea hace casi 8 años.

Naruto: entonces es cierto que soy un mounstro que mato a mucha gente- mientras comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente.

Hikari: no, claro que no tú eres el contenedor de su poder y alma, tú no eres y no serás un mounstro al contrario tu proteges a todos, demonios nunca me gusto esos términos en todas las aldeas son iguales juzgando a las personas, pero Naru-chan escucha atentamente estas palabras: tú eres el héroe de la aldea y lo seguirás haciendo hasta que tu voluntad se doblegue y espero que no sea así, pero si quieres ser un ninja hay que hacer mucho entrenamiento tiene que ser por tu propio poder ok y tu voluntad de proteger a tus personas presiones me entiendes.

Naruto: si oka-san- mirándola con determinación en sus ojos azules.

Hikari: bien eso está mejor Naru-chan, ya sabes que la katana fue de tu madre y ahora es tuya por derecho, por el momento se quedara aquí en este lugar hasta que domines las bases del kenjutsu y puedas manejarla adecuadamente- le dijo la ojinegra.

Naruto: está bien oka-san, ¿pero puedo llevarme el pergamino?

Hikari: si cariño puedes llevártelo es tuyo, tu madre lo dejo para ti y aunque aún hay muchas dudas después te las podre contestar, por el momento oes hora de irnos, ya tengo lo que necesito- le dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos un cofre de color ámbar con grabados plateados y cerrada con el sello **所有者** (_propietario_).

Naruto: oka-san que es eso que llevas en las manos-preguno con curiosidad el niño.

Hikari: oh bueno esto es nuestro legado, y lo que vamos a recuperar para poder hacer prosperar los negocios familiares- mientras sonreía igual que u gato que está a punto de hacer una travesura y salían de la habitación.

Ambos uzumakis salían del templo y pasaban por el mismo camino al terminar de pisar el camino de regreso a la mansión los mismos guardianes regresaron a su posición original y la barrera volvió a cerrarse, ambos Uzumaki se dirigieron hacia su casa a merendar, mientras la ojirroja planeaba su próximo ataque, sabía que las cosas se pondría muy interesantes.

De regreso en casa la ojirroja dejo durmiendo al pequeño que término completamente rendido, cuando lo tapo este se aferraba a la carta que su madre le había dejado ya no tenía dudas el tenia un camino que recorrer y lo haría a su manera, claro que ella le ayudaría y cuando llegase el momento también le tendría que contar su propio pasado y su misión de vida pero eso puede esperar aun es muy joven y el tiene que disfrutar de su niñez algo que sabia estaba perdiendo y no podía permitir que le quitasen más de lo que ya había perdido, la aldea tendría que pagar por sus errores y que mas que primero con su propia economía, sabía que esto iba a ser divertido claro solo para ella. Al terminar de tapar al niño hizo un kage bunshin para que cuidara a su hijo y ella se alisto para ir a su siguiente asunto que era enfrentar a cierto clan de arrogantes es tiempo de mover las manecillas del reloj.

Hikari: bien te voy a dejar a cargo de la casa, si Naru despierta dile que eres un clon y que tuve que salir a ver a unos conocidos y que regresare con unas personitas, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer de acuerdo.

Clon: haiii jefa, yo me encargare de todo- le dijo el clon a la verdadera.

Hikari: ok, te lo encargo- mientras desaparecía en un shunshin desplazándose con gran rapidez alrededor de la aldea, hasta que llego a la entrada del recinto Uchiha, y en la puerta esperándole cierta persona alta no mayor de 36 años de cabello negro en un coleta y de facciones duras, si Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku: así que has venido Hikari Uzumaki, lo siento pero no te podemos atender en este momento, así que retírate.

Hikari: ara, así que piensas que soy una idiota no Uchiha, será mejor que busques una mejor porque ya sabes a lo que he venido, te lo diré claro vine a ver a Itachi y quiero saber el porqué no siento el chackra de Shisui y de Taro peor si no lo haces de todas formas entrare y lo arrastrare ante mi presencia y no creo que quieras eso o no T -R- A- I- D- O- R - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos donde el líder del clan lo veía con en estado de shock.

Fugaku: (como, como es posible que lo sepa, esto no debe estar pasando),

Hikari: te lo diré una vez mas llama a Itachi, tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar y sobre todo con tu gente mirando no querrás que algo malo les pase no es así Fugaku Uchiha mirándolo con una mirada fría que congelaría a cualquiera que los viese.

Fugaku: no estoy de humos para tus tonterías, sigues siendo una chiquilla inmadura, además Itachi tienes asuntos de clan que son importantes en este momento que perder el tiempo contigo- le dijo de forma fría y déspota a la ojirrroja.

Cuando de repente sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha que lo mando a una de las paredes dentro del clan, mientras que la persona que lo ataco avanzaba hacia dentro del recinto sonriendo siniestramente.

Hikari: ara, Fugaku si dices que soy una chiquilla debiste prever que te atacaría no lo crees- sonriendo y llevando su mano hacia su rostro en forma tierna como si no hubiese pasado nada. Parte del clan se reunió alrededor tanto del líder como de la ojirroja en posición de ataque.- Sera mejor que no se meta ninguno de ustedes Uchihas porque estoy comenzando a cabrearme lo han entendido- y comenzaron a sentir un frio recorrer por su cuerpo, era un ki de maldad pura.

Itachi: que es lo que está pasando aquí- dijo de forma seria el ojinegro, un muchacho de 16 años con el cabello negro de 1.70 aproximadamente, atractivo ante las mujeres y con marcas debajo de sus ojos debido a los duros entrenamientos y el futuro líder del clan así es Uchiha Itachi.

Fugaku: Itachi, que haces debes irte yo me encargare de esto- le dijo su padre secamente a su hijo quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona debido a que tenía la cabeza agachada.

Itachi: padre, que es lo que esta sucediendo y quien es la persona que te ha atacad- mientras volteaba a ver a la mujer que estaba frente suyo, por algún motivo sentía que la conocía y sentía cierta inquietud, pero armándose de valor le pregunto- ¿Quién eres tu y porque atacas el recinto y al líder del clan?-

Hikari: mmm, ha pasado mucho tiempo no es asi Ita-kun- le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y le sonreía.

Itachi no articulaba ninguna palabra en su mente recorrían imágenes difusas de años atrás, era ella la persona a la que más quería y respetaba y que prometió seguir toda su vida, su sensei Hikari Uzumaki.

Itachi: s-sen-sensei Hikari- le dijo saliendo del shock.

Hikari: hola Ita-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi 8 años para ser exactos, y dime porque no siento a Taro y Shisui- le dijo mientras su mirada suave de felicidad cambiaba a una mirada fría, como si supiera que había perdido algo importante y no podría regresar.

Ninja Uchiha: quien te crees que eres para atacar a Fugaku-sama-mientras se lanzaba hacia la ojinegra lanzándole kunais.

Itachi: no- grito-Richan, espera no ataques-pero era tarde le había atacado.

Hikari: idiota- fue lo único que dijo cuando las cadenas plateadas salieron de su cuerpo y la rodearon como defensa, mientras que otra cadena salía de la tierra tomando al idiota Uchiha y lo lanzaba hacia la pared con brutalidad, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Fugaku: deténganse, no la ataquen no somos rivales para ella enb esgtos momentos.

Hikari: vaya ya te levantaste crei que seguías siendo débil Fugaku, y como veo que esta aquí Itachi parece que necesito buscar mas pero creo que esperare un poco-mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba a la salida- pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a Itachi de perfil diciéndole- vendré durante la noche y espero respuestas Itachi, a pero antes déjame decirte que las hojas están podridas pero en primavera el árbol puede volver a florecer- y siguió su camino hasta que desapareció en un shunshin, mientras Itachi volteo a ver a su padre que estaba de pie.

Itachi: Padre, creo que necesitamos hablar, ya.-(porque no me dijo que ella había regresado, necesito apurarme antes de que sepa lo del golpe de estado)

Fugaku: Itachi, vamos a casa- (demonios no pensé que los buscaría demasiado rápido, pero como, como decirle que dos de tres están muertos, demonios ahora que y luego lo del clan estamos perdidos).

Próximamente en Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki

Sandaime: así que eso es lo que quieres hacer, pero es lo correcto no es asunto tuyo, es de clan y no sabes como lo tomaran

Hikari: si, yo sé que es arriesgado pero ese movimiento hará que se salven los inocentes, yo me hare cargo de todo durante la noche que vaya además están acorralados, no pueden hacer nada si no tienen apoyo, aun cuando sea asunto de clan ellos tienen que aprender que no son los reyes del universo y no son mejores que todos los demás, hay personas más poderosas y mejores que ellos.

Sandaime: pero sabes que te odiaran mas aparte tienes suficiente con el consejo y con cuidar de Naruto- le dijo el Hokage tratando de hacerla recapacitar sobre lo que está por hacer.

Hikari: ja, no me hagas reír Sandaime, hay algo también que no sabes sobre mi Sandaime y es que porte de mi sangre también es …

…Y corte, se que me he tardado bastante pero tuve un bloqueo espero y este capítulo les guste… JA NE


	7. Chapter 7 Recuperación y destrucción

**Capitulo 7. Recuperación y destrucción**

**Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki**

El día había avanzado y con ello muchos hechos nada cotidianos sobre todo para diversión de Hikari Uzumaki, quien está poniendo en su lugar a toda la basura existente en la aldea solo para que su pequeño bebe crezca en un lugar lleno de amor y de gente que confié en él y que también pueda confiar en ellos, pero para eso necesita primero quitar a toda la basura y poniendo a su lugar a todos aquellos que han privado de su libertad a su pequeño y que no solo han manchado el nombre y voluntad de su anterior Hokage, sino que mancharon el nombre de su clan y ella no iba a permitir tal atrocidad de ningún tipo, ya no, por eso es que ella aun está viva aparte de todo eso los eventos ocurridos en el día fueron un golpe duro no solo para los aldeanos sino también para varios clanes, porque si le temían al kyubi eso era solo un juego de niños comparado con el poderoso instinto de un Uzumaki, para ellos siempre la familia es primero y si te metes con un Uzumaki reza para qué no termines 3 metros bajo tierra, porque un Uzumaki enojado no es algo muy agradable de ver.

Torre Hokage (sala del consejo)

El Sandaime Hokage, los consejeros, los líderes de los clanes y el consejo civil se encontraban ya reunidos para corroborar la autenticidad de lo que les fue arrebatado a los Uzumaki y que por derecho solo piensan que les pertenece a ellos el consejo civil, pero les iba a salir el tiro por la culata.

Hokage: muy bien la sesión de esta tarde es para poner en claro la legitividad de los negocios que pertenecen al clan Uzumaki, dando pruebas de autenticidad de dicho negocios, así como también el castigo apropiado- dijo el Hokage de forma seria a todos alrededor de la sala.

Danzou: no estoy de acuerdo Sarutobi esos negocios nunca tuvieron dueño, y ahora se los quieres quitar porque apareció esta niñata reclamándolos, eso no es nada ético- le dijo la momia tratando de ayudar a esos estúpidos del consejo civil porque de esos negocios saca fondos para su raíz.

Civil: es cierto Hokage-sama, esa niña solo esta diciendo disparates y estupideces, ese negocio paso de mi familia y no pienso devolvérselo porque dice que es suyo de buenas a primeras.-le dijo indignado una mujer de 35 años aproximadamente de cabello rosa que siempre ha odiado al niño demonio como ella le llama.

Hikari: creo que deberías probármelo pero ante todo, recuerden los Uzumaki no solo tiene un linaje de sangre sino que somos expertos en muchas cosas distintas y mi hermana era especialista en negocios y cuando llego a esta estúpida aldea ella aumento los ingresos años después de cuando se convirtió en chunnin, así que si me demuestran lo contrario los dejare en paz, pero si no los sacare.- diciéndoles mientras les da una sonrisa que aterraría a cualquiera.

Hiashi: pero entonces que pasará con las personas, no puedes simplemente quitarles lo que han trabajado para la aldea y la economía se vendría abajo, no estamos en momento de que te pongas en esta situación de que quieres tus propiedades porque si.

Hikari: no me importa, lo que pase con esta gente, ellos se lo buscaron si ustedes y el Hokage hubiese sido responsable de que la aldea trabajase de forma apropiada y no corrupta-les dijo con sarcasmo- no hubiese llegado yo hasta este punto de salida en el que tenga que pedir lo que me corresponde por ley y que es claro que no me agrado absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado durante estos 8 años de ausencia y maltrato no solo al niño sino al nombre de mi clan, pero no te preocupes por la economía mi gente ya viene en camino.

Tsume: a-a a que te refieres Hikari-san- le dijo una preocupada matriarca Inuzuka imaginando algo que no iba a gradar a nadie en esta sala.

Hokage: a que te refieres Hikari con que eso no será problema- temiendo al igual que muchos líderes de lo que venía encima de todos los problemas.

Hikari: -alzando su brazo izquierdo donde el kanji de familia apareció en color azul-pues que gente de mi absoluta confianza, se están dirigiendo hacia la aldea porque han sido llamados atraves de este sello para la restauración del clan Uzumaki- le dijo de la forma más normal dejando a muchos con la boca abierta.

Shikaku: quieres decir que son Uzumaki de ley- le dijo el perezoso.

Hikari: no, bueno no todos-fue su respuesta simple.

Hokage: como que no, entonces quienes son estas personas, porque la restauración del clan es de ninjas Uzumaki- le dijo el Sandaime a la chica ojinegra.

Hikari: eso es fácil Sandaime, mientras que si hay personas que tiene parte de sangre Uzumaki también están aquellos quienes conocí en mis viajes muchos de ellos fueron marcados para pertenecer al clan Uzumaki, mi hermana no sabía de esto pero el adoptar no era una opción entonces yo hice algo mucho más efectivo, los marque- como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Hiashi: CO-COMO QUE LOS MARCASTE, te jactas de no usar esclavos pero lo haces, y dices que nosotros somos basura entre otras cosas pero tú eres peor al tener esclavos- le dijo un enojado Hyuga que no le gusto cuando el primer día lo insulto y ella hace los mismo marcar a la gente con el sello del pájaro para proteger su dounjutsu.

Hijkari: jajajaja, que divertido, te equivocas Hiashi si tengo un sello personal que los marca como familia, como iguales y el uso de este sello es que si yo regresaba y restauraba el clan ya sea en una aldea o que mi sucesor despertará o cualquier cosa ellos sabrían que es hora de juntar al clan, no importa quien hayas sido anteriormente tu perteneces al clan Uzumaki y en nuestro clan la familia es primero, por eso mi familia viene en camino y ninguno de ustedes los detendrá porque ellos solo responden ante su líder de clan o sea yo- les dijo de forma más oscura suponiendo más problemas para todos.

Fugaku: aunque tengas razón en ello, primero debes consultarlo con el consejo, nosotros tomamos la decisión de dichas personas que entren a la aldea- le dijo de forma seria.

Hikari: en eso te equivocas Uchiha, yo no respondo ante nadie de ustedes y creo que lo saben perfectamente, esto ya lo había consulado con el Hokage y no hay ningún problema en las personas que entren a la aldea, porque ya te lo dije su pasado quedo atrás, ahora todos ellos son Uzumaki y sobre todo es asunto del clan, solo les estoy avisando- les dijo con una sonrisa cínica, diciéndoles que están jodidos.

Hokage: es cierto que lo habíamos hablado pero debiste decirme Hikari que ya estaban en camino- le dijo el Sandaime, de forma ya cansada con este asunto de la familia Uzumaki.

Hikari: bueno, bueno, bueno, estamos cambiando de tema lo que venía al caso es que quiero la muestra de los papeles si no los tienen tiene 24 horas para desalojar todos los negocios y casas de pertenencia al clan Uzumaki, y aun si mienten o hayan quitado los símbolos as mi no pueden engañarme se que pertenece al clan- les dijo muy muy seriamente.

Civil: a que te refieres- le dijo la mujer rosada,no porcesando lo dde los simboles en los negocios que supuestamente son suyos.

Hikari: es en serio, de verdad que son tontos todos ustedes no es asi Hokahge- le dijo mirando directamnte al Hokage para que les diera una explicación.

Hokage: ah, si en cierta manera el clan Uzumaki había planteado sellos en los negocios que estaban dentro de la aldea y on solo es eso sino que tiene el apoyo de Namikaze ya que todo fue aprobada durante su jurisdicción y yo no puedo anular nada de lo que haya pasado anteriormente.

Civil: eso no puede ser, el Yondaime jamás aprobara tal osadía, todos esos negocios ya pertenecían a gente del pueblo asi que no podemos dejárselos en manos de una desconocida que dice ser dueña.-le dijo otro civil de forma colerica.

Hokage: lo siento pero esos negocios también tiene su pasado, porque pertenecían a la esposa del Shodai Hokage Mito Uzumaki y fueron pasado mediante un testamento asi que no son pate de jurisdicción de nadie excepto de un Uzumaki.

Hikari: bueno, aclarado el asunto deseo que presenten los papeles de avalacion por favor Hokage.-dijo mirando a todos en la sala.

Hokage: bien presenten sus papeles- les dijo a todos haciéndoles entender que la cosa iba en serio.

Mientras el consejo ponía sus papeles Hikari dentro de si chaleco saco un pergamino de sellado y saco un cofre de color ámbar con grabados plateados y cerrada con el sello **所有者** (_propietario_) que puso inmediatamente sobre la mesa enfrente del Hokage.

Hokage: bien yo revisare frente a todos ustedes los papeles- les dijo mientras veía una cantidad exagerada de papeles de los civiles que se les hacia extraño puesto que muchos días anteriores habían dicho que no sabían de la existencia de tal papel.

Hikari: bueno también están otros asuntos que me gustaría discutir con todos ustedes, mmm pero creo que puedo esperar un poco mas-les dijo mientras se trasladaba hacia atrás para quedar enfrente del Hokage que leía cada unos de los papeles que le fueron dados.

Hokage: está bien Hikari. Pero mientras dinos que clase de personas son las que vienen a formar parte de tu clan.

Hikari: a eso es un secreto Hokage, porque primero tengo que volver a valorarlos, sobre todo mentalmente es parte de una tradición de clan sobre todo porque muchos de ellos han tenido vidas muy duras.

Hokage: eso está bien entonces Hikari- le dijo mientras seguía leyendo, y ahora pasaba a los papeles que estaban en el cofre que pertenece a la ojirroja.

Tsume: me gustaría que me dijeras que clase de fuerza es lo que tienes por lo que entendemos como puedes convertirte en esa cosa tan extraña.

Hikari: la curiosidad puede ser cosa mala, pero esta bien mi poder es parte Uzumaki pero tambie tengo relación con otra cierta familia que no pienso decir aun, y cuando un Uzumaki entra en la oscuridad es imposible salir, pero yo soy la excepción a todo esto, porque yo soy parte de la familia real Uzumaki con la capacidad para caer a la oscuridad e ir a a mas brillante luz manteniendo un equilibrio el pago eso es un secreto de clan aunque eso no aplica a toda la familia solo a quienes tienen la mayor carga de vida que trasciende entre el pasado y el futuro.

Shikaku: no entiendo del todo dices que eres luz pero también oscuridad dices que es peligroso pero un así tú caíste en ella, no tiene mucho sentido ni lógica.

Hikari: jajaja es cierto, pero yo nací con esa capacidad y puedo hacer mucho mas, es una habilidad que no nacía desde hace muchos muchos años, la habilidad de ser un mounstro verdadero y salir de la propia oscuridad obligando a las fuerzas mayores a posarse ante uno mismo, eso es egoísta y no lo soy pero si amenazan el equilibrio mi deber es mantenerlo esa es mi propia existencia.

Shibi: eso es demasiado metafórico creo que deberías decirnos tu punto en concreto- le dijo un muy serio Aburame, tal y como los caracteriza.

Hikari: bueno se los puedo poner un poco sencillo si así lo desean pero la respuesta no será agradable, yo regrese para matar- mirando al Aburame que siempre tranquilo se notaba la inquietud de sus palabras.

Hiashi: a-a a quien vienes a matar Hikari-san-le pregunto el ojiblanco que se notaba también muy tenso ante su respuesta.

Hikari: a todo aquel que vaya contra el equilibrio ese es mi papel en este mundo y parte de mi retorno, yo he visto más cosas que ustedes en todos sus años y también he matado a más personas que ustedes en la mitad de si vida ninja, así que no vengan a seguir cuestionando mi forma de hacer también las cosas.

Hokage: bien Hikari es suficiente, todo eso que estás diciendo lo hablaremos después, ahora después de revisar los papeles he de dictar mi decisión- les dijo el sandaime haciendo el ambiente pesado alrededor de ellos.

Hikari. Bien Hokage y como vamos a proceder ahorita- acercándose de nuevo hacia el centro de la mesa donde se encuentra el Hokage.

Danzou: espera Hiruzen esta decisión debe ser tomada con ayuda de los consejeros y de todo el consejo, no puedes tomar nada mas tu la decisión esto es importane- le dijo un exaltado tuerto.

Homura: es cierto Sarutobi esto debe ser consultado con todos nosotros, somos tus consejeros no puedes tomar tú la decisión- le grito el otro anciano consejero temiendo ya su respuesta.

Hokage: silencio- callos a todos en el salón, emitiendo a su vez un instinto asesino impresionante que dio miedo a todos alrededor excepto a Hikari a quien no le afectaba ese tipo de temor.- he tomado la decisión y estoy muy muy enojado con todos ustedes, no solo han abusado de mi propia persona que soy el Hokage y mi palabra es ley porque aquí mando yo no ustedes ahora mi decisión es legal y no habrá cambio alguno, entendido.

Todos: si Hokage-sama.

Hokage: bien, ahora adelante Hikari, he revisado todos los papeles y créeme que no hay justificación alguna o disculpa para evitar que sigas adelante con todo el proceso, yo mismo no pensé que las circunstancias fuesen tan corruptas pero ahora tienes mi permiso para proceder, los papeles son legítimos y no sabía que estos documentos no son se hace unos años, fueron renovados y firmados por el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa sí, pero estos papeles son del tiempo de Mito Uzumaki- sorprendiendo a todos en el consejo- así que por mi palabra puedes proceder con tu derecho de reclamo de las propiedades y los castigos pertinentes a la aldea siempre y cuando sean primero discutido conmigo, ya basta de esta hipocresía de personas esta es una aldea ninja no una dictadura y ahora comienza la renovación.- dijo mientras Hikari se inclinaba frente al Hokage y sin que nadie se diese cuenta sonreía una sonrisa malévola, de hacer sufrir a toda esa patética gente que ha quería humillarla a ella y a su familia el castigo comienza ahora.

Hikari: muchas gracias Hokage-sama- levantándose y sonriendo al Sandaime.

Y comenzó el griterío detodos los presentes

Todos: pero Hokage-sama no puede darle lo que le pertenece a los civiles esto es un atropello, es una falta de ética, no le daremos absolutamente nada.

Hokage: silencio- grito el Sandaime- he dicho mi última palabra, ahora dime esta sobre mi que soy tu Hokage-emitiendo su ki.

Civil: no Hokage-sama, simplemente esto no es justo, nosotros presentamos pruebas verdaderas no puede ser que ella tenga esos papeles cuando sabemos que son falsos.

Hokage: silencio, como se atreven a cuestionar mi propio criterio-les dijo a toda la bola de basuras de consejo civil- ahora mi decisión es porque todos estos documentos no solo están sellados con las firmas de mis antecesores- sorprendiendo a todo el mundo- sino que son legítimos y tienen el nombre de sus dueños.- sorprendiendo una vez mas a todo el mundo- Minato y Kushina pusieron a nombre de su hijo Naruto y como su tutora a Hikari para el manejo de toda la fortuna de ambos y cada papel tiene ese sello, asi que declaro que Hikari Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki tienen el permiso para proceder en el reclamo de negocios y propiedades que estaba su nombre, he dicho.

Ddanzou: Hiruzen los que estás haciendo no es justo esto no puede ser valido debiste decir las cosas no puedes procede tu solo-le grito en reclamos el tuerto seguido de todos sus demás consejeros y la parte civil.

Hokage: silencio,-y todos guardaron silencio de nuevo no de acuerdo con su Hokage, pensando que era un incompetente- de verdad Danzou se que piensas que solo es mi decisión, pero la decisión fue tomada cuando estos papeles son legales y que no solo se han aprovechado de mi propia bondad sino de la voluntad de todos los hokages anteriores y el abuso a su legaso ya no voy a permitir nada de esto, de ahora en adelante este cambia, ya sea para bien o para mal esta entendido Danzou, yo soy el **HOKAGE**, espero y te entre en la cabeza entendido.

Danzou: si Hokage-sama (demonios acabo de perdiendo territorio y no la puedo controlar a ella esto no está bien)

Hoakge: bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo- o aunque no quieran lo harán- como vas a proceder Hikari.

Hikari: gracias Hokage-sama- sonriendo hacia el Hokage- desde este momento tomaré acción en tomar lo que es por derecho primero

1.-la academia shinobi me será devuelta, evaluare al personal junto con el Hokage y procederemos a la restitución del mismo, por causas que encontremos

2.-el orfanato me será devuelto y los niños estarán bajo mi protección y jurisdicción, la matrona será interrogada y tendrá su castigo bajo mi yugo de acuerdo a lo que se encuentre en su contra

3.- los negocios que están en la zona de acuerdo a mi clan me serán devueltos y procederé ya sea a cerrarlos, quemarlos, etc y evaluare a las personas que estaban operándolos si falta pago serán castigados y el pago será cobrado e incluso serán echados a la calle de acuerdo a como quiera proceder

4.-se dará una indemnización a nuestro clan por las faltas cometidas de los clanes de la aldea ya sea del consejo o sin él, esto por el abuso a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, los castigos impuestos se dictarán en un mes sin revocación de ningún tipo

5.-tomaré mi lugar en el consejo como Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, aunque también voy a pedir al Hokage que mande a llamar a Tsunade Senju, si no regresa a la aldea perderá todos sus derechos como sucesora del nombre Senju y desde este momento se corta toda la línea de fondos de los Senju hasta que ella venga y hable conmigo la líder de clan

6.-y de ahora en adelante yo solo responderé a Hokage-sama, hasta que muera o haya un sucesor de dicho asiento.

Todos: eso no puede estar pasando que vamos a hacer, la aldea se va a venir abajo, no podeos simplemente cambiar los estatutos, la academia pertenece al consejo para dar mejores ninja, eso no puede ser posible, que piensa Hokage-sama de esto- eran todo lo que el consejo y lideres gritaban por tales acciones tomadas por la ojirroja que solo sonreía ante su victoria.

Danzou: (maldita sea, hizo un gran movimiento nos ha limitado en poder y nos tiene en sus manos cualquier cosa que hagamos ella lo echara al fuego, maldita Uzumaki debí eliminarte cuando tenía oportunidad)-eran los pensamientos del tuerto.

Hokage: (eso fue el mejor movimiento pero estoy impresionado no pensé que el orfanato y la academia, que demonios he hecho, revisar papeles y nunca me di cuente de quien era el dueño soy pésimo en esto ya)

Fugaku: (no puedo creerlo se salió con la suya y lo hizo en donde más duele, ahora dependemos de ella y si sabe del golpe de estado estamos en serios problemas, todo depende de ella, demonios)

Shikaku: (que problemático, supo jugar sus cartas y nadie se puede oponer, definitivamente tiro a matar, solo me pregunto que fue la que le enseño Minato a esta niña).

Inoichi/Chouza/Tsume: (realmente estamos en problemas).

Homura/Koharu: (estamos perdidos/maldita sea).

Hiashi: (demonios, hizo un gran movimiento nos tiene en sus manos y con esto tiene acceso completo a lo que ella desea, sobre todo al sello del pájaro enjaulado de clan, puede quesea beneficioso).

Hokage: bien si eso es todos creo que debemos dar por concluida esta sesión he dicho- y todos comenzaron a levantar para irse, mientras pasaban a lado y ella sonreía cínicamente diciéndoles que ella iba a ganar.

Hikari: Hokage me gustaría hablar mañana con usted para arreglar los asuntos pendientes, también me gustaría pedir un favor especial, sobre una fecha muy importante- le dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente sabia que pronto esa fecha llegaría y también le sonrio-

Hokage: está bien Hikari, venme a ver mañana temprano y platicamos sobre los planes que tienes, ahora ya puedes retirarte- mientras la ojirroja se daba vuelta para salir- ah y Hikari, por favor no causes mucho daño.

Hikari: no prometo nada- le dijo mientras le sonreía y desaparecía en una neblina.

Esto era el inicio de una revolución y de que el futuro estaba por cambiar.

En la mansión Uzumaki

Mientras entraba una neblina al recinto tomaba su forma de dicha persona que estaba feliz de haber humillado a todos los del consejo quitándoles poder no solo económico sino también militar y tenía que seguir con sus planes adelante todo para proteger a su gente preciosa y para un mejor futuro de su hijo. Subiendo las escaleras de la casa y buscando a su clon.

Hikari: Naru-chan sigue durmiendo- entrando a la habitación en donde el clon observaba al pequeño rubio.

Clon: si, sigue durmiendo parece que no había descansado mucho por la emoción de encontrar que el si fue amado por sus padres, se aferra tanto a la carta como si fuese a desaparecer.-le dijo el clon mirándola con tristeza.

Hikari: está bien ahora puedes desaparecer, gracias- y su clon desapareció mientras los recuerdos del mismo estaban en su mente, si es cierto el pequeño se aferraba a lo que su madre le escribió era feliz pero también triste pero ella cambiaria todo por el, mientras lo dejaría seguir durmiendo hasta la cena, mientras era hora de planear si siguiente punto sobre todo con el clan Uchiha tenía que salvar a ese vinculo que jamás desaparecería en su vida y se retiraba a hacer la cena.

Mientras tanto los 3 consejeros estaban planeando un plan para quitarle al menos parte del poder que gano la Uzumaki, esto no puede quedarse así.

Danzou: la Uzumaki nos ha quitado parte del poder económico y tenemos que hacer algo para que podamos recuperarlo, sobretodo en beneficio de nosotros.

Homura: tienes razón Danzou, pero que podemos hacer en este momento no tenemos armas suficientes para hacerle frente y adjudicar políticamente en su contra es imposible, debiste de contralarla con ese ojo tuyo-le dijo mientras lo miraba de frente.

Danzou: aunque hubiese querido manipularla para poder poner las cosas a mi favor simplemente no puede el ojo de Shisui Uchiha no funciono contra esta chiquilla, eso es algo que no comprendo.

Koharu: no es hora de pelear Danzou, Homura tenemos que encontrar un debilidad, algo que podamos hacer en su contra para recuperar parte de la aldea antes de que ella cree sus reglas.

Danzou: hay una ley para poder recuperar algo de poder y es un duelo a muerte (喪 死) ,aunque quien pide el duelo es quien debe pelear.

Homura: entonces que haremos, le dirás a alguien que lo haga- le dijo pensando en alguien que quiera ganar y ellos administrar todo lo ganado.

Danzou: no puedo hacer eso, porque entonces todo lo que se gane se dará a la aldea si mando aunque sea alguien de ROOT, tenemos que hacerlos nosotros, es eso o vivir en el olvido además hay cosas que me intrigan de ella.

Koharu: estas consciente que somos tres y que podríamos perder, Danzou.

Danzou: es cierto pero tengo algo que no podrán rechazar y con ello ganaremos de nuevo control de la aldea y de los 3 clanes de los cuales están a su disposición ahora.-dijo riendo maniáticamente teniendo un as bajo la manga, el sabría que ganaría, que equivocado estaba.

Siguiente día, torre Hokage

Sandaime: así que eso es lo que quieres hacer, pero es lo correcto no es asunto tuyo, es de clan y no sabes como lo tomaran

Hikari: si, yo sé que es arriesgado pero ese movimiento hará que se salven los inocentes, yo me hare cargo de todo durante la noche que vaya además están acorralados, no pueden hacer nada si no tienen apoyo, aun cuando sea asunto de clan ellos tienen que aprender que no son los reyes del universo y no son mejores que todos los demás, hay personas más poderosas y mejores que ellos.

Sandaime: pero sabes que te odiaran mas aparte tienes suficiente con el consejo y con cuidar de Naruto- le dijo el Hokage tratando de hacerla recapacitar sobre lo que está por hacer.

Hikari: ja, no me hagas reír Sandaime, hay algo también que no sabes sobre mi Sandaime y es que porte de mi sangre también es …-

Sandaime: no puede ser-sorprendiendo al Sandaime- como es que nadie lo sabía, esto es un secreto que no puede ser guardado más tiempo.

Hikari: lo siento Sandaime, pero si es cierto que es un secreto muy bien guardado que yo lo aprendí muy joven, lo sabía desde que estaba en Uzu, siempre lo supe, siempre supe que era diferente a los demás y lo averigüe 1 año después de que mi hermana vino a esta aldea, el porqué era tan diferente a ella y las demás pero a pesar de todo tuve una buena vida en la aldea hasta que fue destruida por las otras aldeas, el pasado es doloroso e hice muchas cosas hasta que minato y mi hermana me encontraron ellos eran los únicos que sabían mi secreto por eso ha estado muy bien guardado de todo el mundo hasta hoy, solo unos pocos lo sabían y quiero mantenerlo asi- mirando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la montaña Hokage y recordando su vida un poco.

Sandaime: está bien Hikari, no te preocupes todo está bien esto no sale de esta habitación y en cuanto tu pedido creo que puedes hacerlo no los mates solo noquéalos y averigua a quien es el traidor.

Hikari: hai Hokage-sama.-le dijo reverenciándolo y dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Sandaime: espera Hikari aun hay algo que quiero que sepas y tiene que ver también con tus estudiantes

Continuará…

Hikari: que fue lo que paso- cuando desaparecí todo estaba bien, cuando fue que sucedió, quien fue- mientras despertaba su malvado a tope.

Sandaime: no lo sé, solo sé que no fue un accidente, no pudimos averiguar que paso hasta ahora, pero la respuesta la sabe cada uno, solo te queda uno solo, tienes que hablar con el.- le dijo el sandaime a la ojirroja.

Hikari: entonces creo que está en mi el averiguarlo, gracias por decírmelo, pero también me gustaría decirle que dentro de 2 semanas festejaré el cumpleaños número 8 de Naru-chan y solo invitaré a las personas más cercanas será feliz por eso y claro que será sorpresa-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en complicidad y se daba la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

Sandaime: es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Hikari- y veía la montaña Hokage- (Minato, Kushina, su hijo ahora será cuidado por Hikari, ahora estará a salvo)-suspirando regreso a su trabajo desafortunado el papeleo.

…Y corte, sé que me he tardado bastante pero tuve un bloqueo espero aparte habrá más y más pleitos y peleas aunque tardara un poco más el desarrollo pero será muy muy divertido también jajaja solo espero y este capítulo les haya gustado… JA NE


	8. Chapter 8 Familia y nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 8. Familia y nuevo comienzo.**

bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia ya saben naruto ni demás personajes me pertenecen solo me pertenece la historia de fantasía que esta desarrollándose, espero y la disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo. Que se diviertan y gracias también por todos sus comentarios y Likes de:

**Naruto: El legado de Namikaze-Uzumaki**

Sandaime: espera Hikari aun hay algo que quiero que sepas y que es de gran importancia- suspira- y es sobre esos tres, lo que ha pasado es que Taro Hyuga y Shisui Uchiha pertenecientes a tu antiguo equipo han muerto en acción-dejando en shock a la Uzumaki.

Hikari: eso no puede ser, dime que es una mentira, Sandaime dime que es una mentira- gritando y dando al mismo tiempo un golpe en el escritorio del Hokage no creyendo lo que le decía, mientras el Sandaime la veía con una cara de disculpa -que fue lo que paso, cuando desaparecí todo estaba bien cuando fue que sucedió, quien fue- mientras despertaba su lado más oscuro y malvado a tope.

Sandaime: aun no lo sabemos en exactitud, pero Taro murió durante una misión de guardia en la frontera del país del fuego hasta el cambio de turno que era en 3 días después y cuando llegaron a hacer el cambio de turno lo encontraron muerto, los anbu llevaron su cadáver a la finca Hyuga- le dijo el Hokage a una impactada Hikari que paso de una cara de shock a una de furia total pensando en quien fue el desgraciado en asesinar a uno de sus amados estudiantes.

Hikari: necesito saber que paso, cuando fui a casa de los Hyuga no me dijeron nada- pensando que su sensei le traiciono al no decirle nada sobre su querido alumno Taro aun ella sabiendo que para ella siempre fueron su familia en su vida.

Sandaime: aunque de Shisui Uchiha murió hace dos semanas aun no sabemos por qué y aunque quise seguir investigando, el clan Uchiha dijo que es asunto de clan y no permitieron que investiguemos nada, solo sé que no fue un accidente, no pudimos averiguar que paso hasta ahora, pero la respuesta la sabe cada uno, solo te queda uno solo, tienes que hablar con él, sobre todo porque creo que sabes lo que está a punto de pasar- le dijo el Sandaime a la ojirroja.

Hikari: entonces eso ha sucedido- le dijo mientras miraba hacia a ningún punto en especifico- entonces creo que está en mi el averiguarlo, gracias por decírmelo- mientras daba la vuelta hacia la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo y volteo a ver al Sandaime- por cierto se me olvidaba decirte que festejaré el cumpleaños de Naru-chan e invitaré a las personas más cercanas incluido a ti yo se que será feliz que haya personas que lo quieren juntas festejando su cumpleaños y claro que será sorpresa-le dijo mientras sonreía.

Sandaime: si claro me imagino que Naruto está muy emocionado por esto, el siempre ha querido una fiesta de cumpleaños, solo lo podíamos celebrar en Ichiraku con Teuchi y su Hija Ayame, aunque Kakashi solo aparece ocasionalmente siempre le dejaba un presente a Naruto en su departamento, jajaja, el lo llama Inu-nissan por su máscara de anbu, aunque será difícil que lo reconozca sin la máscara.

Hikari: si me imagino, pero creo que también eso es algo de lo que le quiero hablar Sarutobi, no quiero que Kakashi se acerque un tiempo a Naruto, porque para mí es una falta de respeto el que no lo hayan podido cuidar bien desde el inicio, sobre todo sabiendo quien era en realidad, y por favor no venga a decirme de que es que el consejo me presionaba o que era el deber de sus guardias, porque eso es realmente estúpido era deber de todos cuidar y velar por el bien de un niño que no es cualquier persona es quien les ha salvado durante 8 años, la verdad estoy muy decepcionada del pueblo entero, pero sobre todo de Hatake Kakashi porque el mejor que nadie debía cuidarlo y protegerlo y su deber ayudarlo a hacerlo.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos donde el Hokage sabía que tenía razón y no podía evitar discernir de todo o que se culpaba si Minato y Kushina viviesen lo culparían por no imponerse ante sus subordinados y la aldea completa demostrado quien es el líder- volteándose a ver al Sandaime con enojo por el peli-plateado al abandonar a Naru-chan cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sandaime: creo que eso sería un castigo que no se merece Kakashi, ha sufrido también durante mucho tiempo y se ha culpado también por la muerte de su sensei, tanto que no había podido acercarse a Naruto hasta que lo volvió a ver y era el mismo retrato de Minato, ahí fue cuando pidió ser guardia anbu de Naruto, pero el consejo siempre se estuvo metiendo y no pudo hacer más por él-tratando de que la pelirroja se calmase y no llegase a asesina a su mejor jounnin.

Hikari: puede que sea cierto pero era su deber cuidar y velar por el aun si le recordaba su dolor y a nissan, pero para mí es un cobarde que no merece la pena, pero está bien no le prohibiré nada por el momento pero tengo una petición que debe ser cumplida, ahí veré si merece estar a su alrededor o no- le dijo mirando al Hokage con convicción.

Sandaime: bien y eso que sería Hikari cuál es tu petición- mirándola seriamente.

Hikari: quiero una lucha de demostración contra los jounnin o anbu o chunnin que tu elijas para demostrarle a todos porque yo Hikari Uzumaki alias B-rabbit recibí el titulo de una de la guerrera más fuerte seguida de el rayo amarillo Minato Namikaze y la habanero sangriento Kushina Uzumaki- (no voy a dejar que nadie más piense que soy débil y solo hago cosas malvadas, aunque no me importa jajaja pero demostrare porque los Uzumaki eran temidos ante las 5 aldeas shinobi), solo que será en algún tiempo no quiero humillarlos tan rápido, buscaré el momento adecuado para que vean que sus errores son solo excusas patéticas de lo que verdaderamente son y espero que también se preparen porque iré con todo, no habrá excusas para nadie esta es una aldea shinobi no un centro de diversiones Hokage- haciendo oficial el duelo.

Sandaime: y dime porque quieres hacer una demostración esta más que visto que no has perdido tu toque y habilidades aun después de todos estos años- le dijo mientras la miraba y analizaba el porqué de sus acciones.

Hikari: bueno eso es sencillo de explicar, en primera porque quiero ver el nivel que tienen tus shinobi en el campo y porque voy a demostrar el porqué era temida aun pasado los años, se que el rumor que corre en la aldea de que soy ladrona esta esparcido por la aldea pero no solo quiero que sepan que soy una Uzumaki sino quiero que vuelvan a temer y a respetar a nuestro clan y que no soy débil y que meterse conmigo y mi familia solo conseguirán la muerte.

Sandaime: ah-mientras suspiraba el Hokage- parece ser que quieres hacer las cosas más alocadas y difícilmente posible no es así Hikari-chan- le dijo mientras le sonreía también pensando que era hora de que también respetaran su propio poder en la aldea y que despertaran de toda la flojera que tuviesen esparcida sobre todo los jounnin que se parecen a los Nara con tanta pereza por hacer las cosas, iba a hacer interesante de ver.

Hikari: si, va a hacer divertido de ver como voy a patear a todos tus shinobi, porque quieren ver a alguien enfurecido lo han encontrado pero eso quiero esperar un tiempo aunque también sé que hay alguien planeando cosas no muy esclarecedoras para hacerse del poder, sabes que hay un topo muy viejo no es así Sandaime- le dijo mientras miraba hacia el ventanal que daba a las caras de los Hokage- es hora de los hojas secas se quemen y demos lugar a que florezcan nuevas hojas en el árbol.

Sandaime: si tienes razón es hora del cambio, eso lo dejaré a tu elección solo cuando sea el cambio avísame para estar preparado- le dijo con convicción y determinación, era hora de que el poder solo fuese del Hokage como siempre debió haber sido no por nada el fue llamado el dios shinobi-

Hikari: eso está bien, parece que por fin vuelvo a ver al dios shinobi y no a un viejo senil, jajaja, pero no te preocupes Hokage yo no moveré ni un dedo ellos ya están planeando su estrategia y cuando caigan solo verán el filo de mi propia espada cuando mueran por traición- también con determinación y esperando el día en el que ella se vengaría por su traición y todas las atrocidades de vida que han hecho.- mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía de la oficina del Hokage.

Sandaime: es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Hikari- y veía la montaña Hokage- (Minato, Kushina, su hijo ahora será cuidado por Hikari, ahora estará a salvo)-suspirando regreso a su trabajo desafortunado el papeleo.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la frontera del país de Fuego

Komui: Cuanto falta para llegar a la Konoha- le dijo un hombre no mayor a sus 30 años, alto que lleva un uniforme en color negro y una máscara que cubre la mitad derecha de su rostro pero lo distintivo es una marca que brilla en el hombro izquierdo del hombre con el kanji 家族 (kazoku- familia) y alrededor un remolino.

Kira: ya te dije que falta un día que lleguemos a la aldea de la hoja- le contesto el hombre de alrededor de 28 años de cabello rojizo también salto con un pantalón anbu de color negro y una playera blanca sin mangas con el kanji 闇 (yami-oscuridad) y de igual manera que su compañero con el mismo kanji de familia en el hombro derecho.

Aoi: de verdad que me estoy comenzando a hartar de sus estupideces por de tontos- les reprendió una chica muy atractiva de cabello rojizo que aparenta una edad de 27 años delgada con unos pantalones de rojo oscuro y una blusa ajustada a su cuerpo de color rojo oscuro y con el mismo kanji de familia solo que en su antebrazo.

Nattan: ustedes tres ya deberían de callarse, estamos solo a un día de la aldea pero sobre todo en el camino los demás se irán reuniendo para llegar, así que por favor ya dejen de molestar en verdad que ustedes tres son molestos cuando se juntan- les dijo el cuarto miembro que aparenta una edad de 40 años aproximadamente y su distintivo es su cabello de color café oscuro, alto y delgado pero de igual forma que los 3 anteriores tiene el kanji pero sobrepuesto en su ojo derecho, que había perdido atraves de una dura batalla con la persona con la que se reunirán y de igual forma lo acompañan 3 niños de edades relativamente cercanas- además pelean peor que mis hijos y eso que yo sé lo que es armar un escándalo por alguna tontería.

_Alexa:_ papi podremos ver a tu amiga cuando lleguemos a esa aldea?-le pregunto la pequeña a su padre con una edad de 5 años rubia de ojos cafés pero a diferencia de su padre tiene ojos de color turquesa.

Nattan: así es, nos reuniremos con una amiga y en el camino con más personas que de ahora en adelante también serán tu familia y podremos por fin tener un lugar al cual llamar casa.

_Yamil:_ pero padre porque hasta este momento, porque no antes- le pregunto el muchacho de apariencia idéntica a su padre pero igual que su hermana ojos de color turquesa de 12 años de edad.

Kira: bueno eso es sencillo, cuando nuestras marcas brillasen – señalando su marca del brazo izquierdo-nos indicarían el lugar al cual nos reuniríamos junto a todos aquellos que un día fueron enemigos o exiliados de sus lugares de origen, y que gracias a la actual líder de clan ahora nos necesita para reunir a todos y reformar el clan más antiguo de la historia ninja.

Aoi: no solo por reunirnos hasta este momento quiere decir que debemos respeto a esta persona, más bien ella se gano ese respeto y nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad para tener una vida mucho mejor- mostrándole a los niños las marcas que brillan cada vez mas. Eduard: pero como podemos estar seguros de que es ella quien les ha llamado, puede ser falso, no quiero volver a

perder un hogar- le dijo el mayor de los hijos de Nattan que era la combinación de Nattan y su antigua esposa Elsa que era rubia de ojos turquesa pero con un color de piel blanca, rasgos que heredo el hijo mayor pero con su cabello en color castaño igual a su padre.

Aoi: No puede ser lógico, pero en realidad es un hecho de que cuando las marcas brillasen seria el momento de reunirse a quien un día nos derroto a todos y cada uno de quienes nos reuniremos, pero también es el inicio de una nueva oportunidad de tener una familia, un clan y un lugar que defender con garras y dientes y todo fue gracias a que con quien nos reuniremos es nada más y nada menos que Hikari Uzumaki, la actual líder del clan Uzumaki y apodada en el libro bingo como B-rabbit. Alexa: padre realmente ella es muy fuerte- le pregunto la niña a su padre.

Nattan: jajaja, por supuesto que si mi pequeña Alexa, de hecho ella fue quien corto mi ojo y a cambio de seguir vivir ella puso este sello en mi ojo evito que yo perdiera más sangre al final de nuestra batalla, ella fue la única que a pesar de ser su enemigo perdono mi vida y me dio un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante y tener ahora tres motivos para seguir adelante -le dijo el padre a su pequeña niña.

Yamil: pero padre que es lo que la hace tan especial, y porque hasta este momento ha llamado a todos aquellos que desean que formemos parte de su familia- le dijo el muchacho a su padre con un cierto interés de emoción, ya quería conocer a esta persona que no solo era fuerte si no también el querer saber que razón tiene para seguir adelante.

Nattan: en pocas palabras ella es un genio entre los genios (mientras recordaba su lucha con la Uzumaki, viendo una niña de 15 años vestida con el traje de jounin de Konoha y su hita-e amarrado en su brazo y alrededor de ella unas cadenas de color negro brillantes que fueron capaz de protegerla de cualquier jutsu con el cual intentaba ganarle), ella posee el mejor control de las cadenas, que son el kekkei genkai (línea de sangre) del clan Uzumaki que se dice pueden controlar detener a un bijuu y también pertenecen a la oscuridad pacto que según la leyenda perteneciente a las criaturas de la oscuridad- cuando termino de decir eso todos se quedaron intrigados por la historia que relataba de esta persona.

Komui: (quien no había hablado en todo el trayecto se pregunto que tan ciertas eran las historias atraves de ella porque sabía que Hikari era fuerte pero no sabían realmente que es lo que había pasado durante todos estos años que el también hizo la promesa de volverse más fuerte y un día protegerla y luchar codo a codo con ella)

**Flash back**

Komui: porque, porque no puedo tocarte- le digo muy irritado el hombre de 20 años a la niña que tenía enfrente suyo. Maldición, niña déjate cortar- mientras seguía tratando de cortarla con su katana.

Hikari: porque debería dejar que me cortes con esa katana tuya cuando has perdido tu propia voluntad y dejas que alguien más te manipule- mientras lo miraba y esquivaba cada uno de sus intentos de querer cortarla- acéptalo eres débil, pero sobre todo no me interesa matarte.

Komui: maldición niñata estúpida te voy a matar- mientras lanzaba un corte vertical encima de su cabeza de la chiquilla que no era mayor a los 13 años y tenia cabello rojo con puntas negras peor el brillo de sus ojos que carecía de emociones y a su vez la madurez de haber visto demasiada muerte.

Hikari: idiota- dijo susurrando y tomando su katana del ojinegro entre sus dedos.

Komui: no puede ser…como lo has hecho- mientras miraba como esta niña había detenido la velocidad de su katana entre sus dedos.

Hikari: MUTODORI-susurro la niña mientras seguía sosteniendo la katana- has perdido gracias a tu arrogancia-por eso te enseñare mi determinación- sacando con su mano izquierda una espada de 80 cm de largo con una punta brillante de color azul y en la empuñadura un color azul rey con dorado y en medio de ella una gema de color negro brillante y en el centro del mismo un ojo simulando a un ojo de pantera- _Ninpou Pansā saibansho (arte ninja corte de pantera)_\- que le corto de forma vertical soltándolo en el acto y dejando que cayese al suelo- has perdido tu convicción y libertad como un verdadero espadachín, te he superado porque soy libre ahora dime quieres vivir o morir decídete.

Komui: y..o…yo…yoooo quiero viviiiirrrr- le dijo mientras gritaba y lloraba al fin había vuelto a ser libre y su determinación se volvió a encender.

Hikari: entonces- mientras le tendía la mano y lo ayudaba a levantar- conviértete en mi familiar- al tiempo que en su brazo se formaba el kanji kazoku (familia)- cuando sea el momento tu y los demás familiares estarán conmigo- mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba dejándolo solo- y cuando el momento llegue se más fuerte y lucha por lo que de verdad deseas proteger- dejándolo solo en el campo de batalla.

Komui: lo hare, seré más fuerte y yo t protegeré me has devuelto mi determinación y algo nuevo porque luchar.

**Fin de flash back**

Nattan: ummm Komui te encuentras bien- le pregunto un poco preocupado de que se hubiese perdido en sus pensamientos y pasado.

Komui: ah sí claro estoy bien porque lo preguntas Nattan- le dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente, a pesar de todo siempre fue serio y callado, no le gustaba ser social con nadie.

Aoi: es que te veías perdido, como si hubieses recordado algo que te devolvió a la vida- preocupada por que le pasase algo.

Komui: no tienes de que preocuparte Aoi solo recordé la vez que me encontré con Hikari-sama ella es terca pero fuerte y saca lo mejor de las personas- mientras volvía a mirar al cielo y sonreía pensando en cuanto habrá cambiado durante estos años esa niña bribona.

Aoi: ok, como tu digas- le dijo no muy convencida de su respuesta, era claro que cada persona tenía su pasado con Hikari Uzumaki y cada uno había caído ante su espada o técnicas secretas, solo que enojada daba mucho miedo.

Nattan: bueno, bueno, no pelees estamos a un punto de encuentro entre muchos conocidos- cuando de repente varias personas salían de las sombras para reunirse en un solo grupo con sus marcas brillando a la luz de la luna, después de haber caminado durante horas incluso días atraves de los frondosos bosques solo para que la reunión se diera a cabo.

Kira: bueno parece que la mayoría se ha reunido y mañana llegaremos a la aldea de Konoha será mejor descansar y llegar mañana al mediodía de todas formas ella sabe que estamos en camino- les dijo mientras se sentaba en la fogata que estaba frente suyo.

Alexa: papa, todos ellos son familiares de Hikari-onechan- le pregunto la niña a su padre. Nattan: si querida, todos ellos tienen una historia que contar y una familia nueva que formar- le dijo mientras la acostaba en su regazo para que durmiese un rato el día de mañana seria pesado para todos. Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha

Hikari: esto de verdad es imperdonable me han engañado más veces en estos días que las veces que fui encerrada en la torre- mientras caminaba hacia el compuesto Uzumaki- lo bueno de esto es que mis familiares ya están cerca y así podre comenzar el cambio y evitar un mal futuro de nuevas generaciones, no dejare que el pasado se vuelva a repetir no perderé de nuevo algo valioso por volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado-mientras miraba la luna brillante en el horizonte de la aldea- no es así bruja dimensional.

**_Flash back_**

Hikari: demonios parece ser que he llegado pero no es como lo esperaba, es muy agotador y no se ni a donde llegue realmente- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía que estaba frente a una casa de estilo europeo y enfrente de ella un par de niñas que la miraban seriamente.

Maru/Moro: bienvenida a la tienda de Yuko-sama, la ama la está esperando- mientras se abría un par de puertas y ellas le indicaban el camino a seguir y ver a la mujer que deseaba encontrar.

Hikari: asi que realmente por fin pude encontrarte en esta dimensión Yuko-sama- mirando a la mujer delgada, blanca de cabello muy largo negro de aspecto enigmático y que tenía una pipa en sus labios.

Yuko: y yo estaba esperando tu llegada desde hace mucho tiempo Hikari Uzumaki- le dijo mientras miraba a la recién nombrada- pero parece que te tomo más tiempo de lo esperado encontrar la ruta de llegada hacia esta dimensión- mirando la seriedad de dicha peliroja.

Hiksari: eso es porque en el mundo en donde me encontraba esto es un jutsu prohibido por mis ancestros y que tuve que perfeccionar aun después de saber que podría morir pero realmente no podemos hablar de esto no es así, se que realmente sabes a lo que he venido.

Yuko: EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE- le dijo la pelinegra o la ojirroja que tenía una mirada de seriedad, conociendo realmente el significado de esas palabras.

Hikari: si es cierto, ambas sabíamos que cuando llegase el momento de venir a verte es cuando las arenas del tiempo comenzarían a moverse de nuevo por mas que no nos guste esto sabemos que la cadena de acontecimientos se entrelazan de diferentes maneras pero ha llegado el momento en que todo vuelva a su lugar e incluso es momento de que intervengamos ya no hay vuelta atrás- le dijo mirándola con determinación.

Yuko: asi que finalmente rompiste la cadena que tenias atada no es asi- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le indicada que la siguiera a la sala en donde estaba una mesa y un par de tazas de té con bocadillos- siéntate Hikari, parece ser que tenemos una larga conversación por hacer para lo que se aproxima.

Hikari: gracias- le decía mientras se sentaba frente a ella tomando la taza de té y llevándola a sus labios- mmm delicioso, té de frutos rojos delicioso- le dijo mientras saboreaba el sabor del te- parece ser que tu empleado hace un té exquisito, pero porque no le dices que entre parece que quiero saber algo no es así- dijo señalando la puerta entreabierta dejando caer al suelo a un joven alto pelinegro con un par de gafas y encima de un bollo de color negro y un par de niñas, las mismas que la habían recibido.

Yuko: jajaja, claro como siempre eres impredecible y directa en las cosas pero así es como tú eres Hikari- le dijo mientras sabía que tenía razón, Hikari era de hecho para nada débil en cuanto a la detección de las personas e incluso sus estados de ánimo- Watanuki, mokona, maru, moro- les llamo- permítanme presentarles a Hikari Uzumaki, la sacerdotisa de Uzugakure no sato en la dimensión de los ninjas- les dijo mientras ella se levantaba y les hacia una referencia a todos los presentes.

Hikari: mucho gusto a todos ustedes, solo llámenme Hikari- les dijo mientras les hacia una reverencia y volvía a sentarse en su asiento.

Watanuki: mucho gusto y bienvenida, lamento la interrupción será mejor que vaya a hacer los preparativos para la cena- dándose vuelta para salir pero fue detenido por Yuko.

Yuko: Watanuki espera ven parece ser que tienes que aprender también ciertas cosas ya que has visto algunas cosas también interesantes- le dijo mientras lo miraba- pero antes…

Watanuki: ha..ai- pensando que realmente diría algo muy importante- Yuko: trae una botella de sake de la mejor calidad y has más bocadillos- le dijo mientras volvía a sonreír

Watanuki: aaaahhhhh!,- le dijo mientras salía enfurruñado de la sala y se iba a la cocina., detrás del las dos niñas que a su vez cerraron las puertas de la sala y mokona que subió a la mesa mirando a Hikari.

Mokona: ha sido mucho tiempo coneja negra- mientras la veía de reojo tomando un bocadillo y llevándoselo a la boca.

Hikari: si ha sido mucho tiempo bollo negro-le dijo mientras tenía en su frente una vena sobre salida siempre odio que esa cosa le llamara coneja no era una coneja bueno excepto por el par de orejas negras que le salieron en su cabeza en señal de que realmente parecía una pequeña coneja bueno realmente odiaba ser llamada así en la tienda.

Yuko: Mokona, parece ser que el tiempo está llegando- le dijo mientras bebía su te y veía al bollo negro comer parte de los bocadillos.

Hikari: es cierto que ha pasado tiempo de mi última venia pero aun así no tengo muchos recuerdos ya que mi pago tenía que ver con eso.

Yuko: eso es cierto pero para que recuerdes ciertas cosas o momentos indica que te aseguraste de ello antes de dar todo el pago.-le dijo mirándola Hikari: puede ser cierto, pero no fue por eso fue por el hecho de que tenía que reunir ciertas cosas para completar el pago- le dijo sacando de su chaleco un pergamino y del cual hizo un sello Para liberar lo que tenia dentro- esto es el precio del último pago acordado, con esto la deuda ha quedado saldada.

Yuko: así que pudiste conseguirlo al final eso no lo esperaba-le dijo mientras se volvían a abrir las puertas entrando un Watanuki con una bandeja llena de comida y viendo a la invitada con sus largas orejas negras ovaladas encima e su cabeza viéndose adorable.

Watanuki: Yuko-san, ella tiene orejas- le dijo un impactado Watanuki, aunque no es casualidad que pueda ver todo tipo de cosas pero ella se veía adorable con esas orejas y no podía dejar de mirarla y sonrojarse por lo odarable que se veía- se ve muy adorable.

Yuko: hahaha!, de hecho es cierto Hikari-chan se ve adorable-le dijo mientras dicha conejita se sonrojaba por las cosas de que se veía adorable cuando ella era una guerrera un ninja no era adorable.

Hikari: Yuko, ya te dije que no soy adorable soy un ninja no deben ser adorables- le dijo mientras hacia un puchero siempre había sido un problema su apariencia cuando venía a la tienda, por la gran cantidad de magia de la tienda ella sufrió una transformación la primera vez que llego aunque no lo recuerda siempre quedo la sensación de tener una orejas que indicaban su adorable forma de ser, aun cuando en el fondo ella era una guerrera de otra dimensión.

Yuko: está bien, no espera que te enojes Hikari, pero bueno primero comamos y después hablemos- le dijo mientras le indicaba a su ayudante que pusiera la comida en la mesa para cenar.

Watanuki: Yuko-san será mejor que vaya a casa.

Yuko: Watanuki- le dijo en voz firme indicándole que se sentara- cena, después hablaremos y te contaré el porqué ella esta ha venido- Y asi continuo la cena.

Yuko: Watanuki, Hikari viene de otra dimensión y no es la primera vez que viene a esta tienda, ella posee el poder de viajar entre dimensiones pero solo cuando se le es requerida a causa de su pago ella ha tenido ciertas restricciones pero también no es una persona ordinaria y ha venido porque era el momento para hacerlo- le dijo mirando a su ayudante que tenía muchas más dudas que respuesta- pero bueno Hikari lo que m mostraste es un artículo que no se había visto desde el tiempo del mago Clown como lo conseguiste o más bien quien lo tenía.

Hikari: es cierto la espada del artilugio- mientras recordaba su gran poder- es una espada sin precedentes que determina la balanza de una guerra su poder no tiene límites, según la leyenda se dice que perteneció a un gran guerrero mitológico que envió a la tierra para encontrar un guerrero que a su vez él le diera una grandiosa batalla, al pasar de los siglos encontró a un joven de sangre pura que luchaba por la justicia a su alrededor pero al enfrentar a este ser mitológico su muerte fue inevitable la espada creó una mente propia a la pérdida de su portador y por la impotencia de no protegerlo asesto un golpe final al dios y este lo condeno a vagar sin rumbo cayendo en los países elementales ahí encontró un nuevo portador pero este le indico que tenía que cumplir una misión, su misión es crear la balanza de la batalla próxima y que cuando alguien le encontrase la espada sabría a donde regresar y crear una balanza para que el mundo no llegase a colapsar.

Watanuki: así que su lugar es aquí, en la tienda con los demás artículos hasta que alguien venga por ella- le dijo tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

Yuko: de cierta forma, si es cierto pero no es asi de simple el descanso de la espada es indicativo de que algo próximo va a pasar no es así Hikari-chan.

Hikari: es cierto pero era el destino que yo volviese a este momento, ahora es hora de volver a marcharse- mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía al patio mientras la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor.

Yuko: siempre vuelves a la tienda cuando la luna es llena- le dijo mirándola.

Hikari: de cierta forma es cierto aunque esta vez fue solo para entregar no solo la espada si no lo demás, será mucho mas tiempo hasta lka próxima vez que vuelva y sabemos que puede pasar.

Yuko: es cierto pero recuerda pase lo que pase tienes ue volver aun cuando todo esté en tu contra aquí estarás a salvo- le dijo mirando también a la luna.

Hikari: te lo agradezco mucho- le dijo mirándola y dándole una sonrisa triste que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro- Watanuki Kimihiro gracias por la cena eres muy buen chef. Watanuki: jejeje, gracias espero y tu estancia aunque corta espero la hayas disfrutado- mientras tomaba su cuello en forma de estar avergonzado no habían halagado su cocina desde Yuko, el glotón de Doumeki y Himawari. Un sello comenzó a brillar debajo de ella formando un circulo y en forma de triangulo tres remolinos pero en el centro de donde estaba ella la forma de un ojo con una forma de estrella puntiaguda y a su vez alrededor del círculos kanjis con diferentes significados y apariencias al termino de dibujarse el sello varias cadenas fueron apareciendo rodeando a dicha persona pero antes de desaparecer unas palabras fueron dichas por ella.

Hikari: solo no lo olvides no importa lo que pase sigue adelante y todo mundo te apoyara, sigue a tu instinto y no dudes de tu decisión solo aprende a seguir adelante, incluso yo te ayudare cuando necesites mi ayuda todo en agradecimiento por tu exquisita comida, hasta la próxima.

Watanuki: eh!, que quieres decir- le digo mientras no entendía sus palabras pero ella desaparecía cuando las ultima cadena la tapo completamente y se disolvió como el agua a su vez la luna fue cubierta por una nube y al pasar ya no había nada volteando a ver a la bruja le pegunto- Yuko-san que quiso decir con eso.

Yuko: Watanuki en su momento sabrás lo que quiso decir con sus palabras por lo mientras disfrutemos este momento, ay que beber, Watanuki el sake. Watanuki no entendió nada y solo resoplo en forma de resignación no sabría que significaban esas palabras pero lo peor no entendía a la borracha de Yuko y de Mokona, por lo que regreso a la tienda al traer la bebida sagrada de ese par. Cuando se fue el pelinegro volvió hacia la luna y Mokona se poso a su lado también.

Yuko: escuchaste n oes así Mokona parece que las cosas estaba por cambiar mucho más rápido de la vez anterior.

Mokona: Yuko, es seguro no crees que se adelanto a los hechos, esta vez parece que va a ver muchos m cambios que la vez anterior.

Yuko: solo tendremos que confiar en que por fin haya un final, si volvió quiere decir que ya está preparada para lo que viene a continuación, la espada del artilugio es muestra de eso, pero la gema aun no tengo una respuesta.

Mokona: crees también que Watanuki comprenderá sus palabras, esas palabras que ha repetido el otro.

Yuko: si, las entenderá pero al final es su decisión- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el porche de la casa esperando a Watanuki con la bebida y los bocadillos para acompañar el sake.

**_Fin de flash back_**

Parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, pero pronto todo comenzará de nuevo y esta será la última vez, yo ya tengo mi propio destino peor no voy a descansar hasta cumplir con lo que de verdad tengo que proteger por ello era hora de demostrar algunos ases guardados- pensó mientras seguía caminando hacia el complejo de clan donde lo esperaba un pequeño rayo de luz llamado Naruto.

En el próximo capitulo

Hikari: Donde esta shusui Itachi

Itachi: Se-sensei- le dijo nervioso el ojinegro- no lo sé.

Hikari: Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Itachi donde esta shisui- liberando intención asesina.

Itachi: no lo se-le grito el ojinegra a su sensei. Hikari: Bien, si no me lo dirás entonces lo hare a la forma que mas odias- dándole la espalda.


	9. Chapter 9 El inicio de la caída

hola que tal, hace mucho que no había vuelto a publicar un nuevo capitulo deb ido a muchas circunstancias pero ya estoy de regreso, espero y les agrade el nuevo capitulo y me disculpo por los errores que habia tenido el capitulo no me habia dado cuenta de ello, sin mas por el momento disfruten el capitulo.

Jane

**Negrita demonio, sonido de golpe**

(te mataré) pensamientos

_Técnicas secreta jutsus_

**Capitulo 9**

**EL INICIO DE LA CAIDA**

Con mi despertar me he dado cuenta que el miedo puede hacer que las personas se conviertan en lo más despreciable haciendo que pierdan su alma y dignidad, se condenan a ser solo basura. Pero yo solo trato de infundir el miedo y que a través de ese miedo respeten mi posición cuando las personan temen puede ser despreciable pero yo ya estoy condenada en el infierno solo les estoy condenando a una vida de sufrimiento en vida porque en la muerte será mucho peor. Yo soy despreciable porque yo ya he estado en el infierno y regrese solo para cumplir mi misión eso es por lo que nací de nuevo en este mundo.

H.U.

Han pasado algunos meses el nuevo comienzo de sueños que pueden volverse pesadillas porque el verdadero infierno está por comenzar la guerra no será comparada con lo que el mundo conocerá atraves del tiempo y las propias dimensiones.

**Noche x dia x**

**Recinto del Clan Uchiha**

Las cosas en la aldea han sido un poco turbulentas, después de que se dio a conocer el paradero de la Uzumaki y de que Naruto era un legitimo Uzumaki, la gente comenzó a odiar aún más al pequeño rubio, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí más bien ha sido el comienzo de las humillaciones para aquellos clanes que se creen poderosos y así comenzó con uno de los mejores clanes.

Itachi: buenas noches Hikari sensei, que es lo que se le ofrece en esta noche de luna llena- le pregunto el ojinegro a la ojirroja.

Hikari: Itachi, ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque el tiempo para ambos ha sido diferente, en diversas formas.

Itachi: eso es cierto sensei, pero nunca dejó de ser la sensei del equipo 12, aún cuando todos nosotros nos separamos- le dijo el ojinegro mirando hacia la luna y recordando el pasado.

Hikari: ciertamente el equipo 12, el equipo más joven en donde cada uno de los integrantes fue excepcional y también el equipo más joven comenzando por su sensei, pero eran los mejores en la infiltración y el asesinato- le dijo la ojirroja también mirando hacia la oscuridad y el aire comenzó a arremolinarse.

Hikari/Itachi: Monstruos asesinos de KONOHA.

Hikari: aunque han pasado muchos años parece que cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente y cada uno formo su propio nombre, aunque no sé todo lo que ha pasado pero me he enterado de cosas muy interesantes-le dijo la ojirroja a su estudiante.

Itachi: sensei las cosas cambiaron mucho desde su desaparición hace 8 años lo cual causo muchas tensiones en la aldea, nadie supo realmente que paso con usted- hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente para volverle a decir- desde esa noche nadie volvió a mencionar su nombre, pero aquella promesa de Shisui siguió en pie durante todo este tiempo –termino sin mirar a su sensei y mirando la luna que estaba en todo su esplendor.

Mientras que la ojirroja volteo a verlo directamente y le pregunto con voz firme y sin vacilar:

Hikari: Itachi te lo preguntaré una sola vez, ¿en dónde está Shisui?

Itachi: Se-sensei- le dijo nervioso el ojinegro que era observado directamente con esos ojos ojinegros tan profundos que serias tragado por la oscuridad y que podrían destruir a todo un país con un solo movimiento- no lo sé.

Hikari: Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Itachi, ¿dónde está Shisui?- liberando parte de su intención asesina, y a su vez el viento comenzó a volverse un huracán mientras el ojinegro trataba de ver a la mujer frente a él de la forma más tranquila posible pero sin lograrlo el sabia que ella estaba enojada y no recibir respuesta de lo que había paso con su mejor amigo conllevaría a una lucha interminable y posteriormente a su muerte muchas veces lo vio y ella no perdona porque ella a pesar de ser hermosa es mortal tal y como su apellido lo dice un huracán de muerte y destrucción.

Itachi: no lo sé-le grito el ojinegro a su sensei con voz de desesperación tratando de que alguien le ayudase porque sabía realmente que fue lo que paso con su mejor amigo ese secreto que lo estaba matando por dentro poco a poco.

Hikari: Bien, si no me lo dirás tú, entonces tendré las respuestas de la persona a cargo del clan- dándole la espalda- espero y estés preparado Uchiha Itachi, porque esta noche el infierno se desatará- y acercándose a la casa del jefe de clan- Fugaku Uchiha, donde esta Shisui Uchiha, exijo y me digas en donde se encuentra Shisui, Fugaku- grito hacia la dirección de la casa principal del clan y saliendo de la misma Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku: co-como? Yo pensé que solo querías venir a hablar sobre lo que está pasando con el clan mas no venir a exigir algo fuera de tu contexto tú no eres Uchiha- le grito a la ojiroja.

Itachi: padre, no caigas en su provocación, no sabes lo que estas por desatar solo déjala y sensei por favor márchate a casa- le dijo su primogénito a su padre y a su vez a su amada sensei no queriendo provocar una guerra entre la Uzumaki y los Uchiha, aún sabiendo quién ganará.

Hikari: silencio Itachi ahora esto no es de tu interés has perdido tu derecho, mientras que seas sucesor a ser líder no tienes el derecho de reclamar ni opinar nada, esta decisión es porque quiero respuestas- le dijo mirando directamente a Fugaku.

Fugaku: Hikari no insultes a mi hijo ni mi casa te exijo que te largues inmediatamente del recinto Uchiha.

Itachi: NO PADRE NO LA PROVOQUES- le grito su hijo sabiendo las consecuencias y el porqué de estas acciones, el no quería ver morir a nadie más y si no le había dicho a su sensei sobre Shisui fue porque sabía que esto iba a suceder ahora todo está fuera de control.

Mientras tanto la luna se posicionaba sobre la ojirroja que a su vez alzaba su brazo derecho y el kanji 剣 (ken-espada) se ilumino revelando una katana curva larga que alrededor de su mango poseía unos diamantes azules y en el centro de la misma una joya de color negro como el carbón en forma de un ojo que brillaba atraves de la luz lunar como si un rayo la iluminase su filo mostraba el esplendor cortando al mismo viento llamada キングスのキラー Kingusu no kirā (asesina de reyes), Itachi miro asombrado la esplendorosa espada solo una vez en su vida la había visto y la imagen de aquella katana se quedo grabada en lo profundo de su mente eso paso hace muchos años cuando eran un equipo genin.

**_Flash back_**

La misión consistía en algo sencillo según los recién genin Itachi (10 años) Shisui (11 años) Uchiha y Taro (10 años) Hyuga comandados por una joven de 16 años la jounnin Hikari Uzumaki, solo era entregar al país del té un mensaje de comercio pero las cosas resultaron ser más difíciles de lo que aparentaban estaban rodeados por ninjas de Iwa que odiaban a los ninjas de Konoha aun después de haber terminado la tercera guerra, la adolescente jounnin estaba ya acostumbrada a matar pero como jounnin tenía que recordar que debía proteger a esos niños y que aunque los odiaba tenían potencial para ser los mejores de generación y si era su deber ayudarles ella lo haría pero por eso odiaba a Minato el fue el de la grandiosa idea de tener un equipo para que conviviese con todos en la aldea, aunque sentía pena por ellos ya que este problema eran sus primeras muertes.

Hikari: Itachi, Shisui, Taro posición de loto – les dijo y el trío se acerco a su sensei rodeándose espalda con espalda formando una flor de cuatro pétalos.

Itachi: sensei que es lo que haremos- le dijo un pensativo ojinegro

Shisui: Itachi tiene razón sensei que es lo que va a pasar en este momento- un preocupado ojinegro

Taro: deberían tener más confianza en ustedes Uchiha debemos analizar la situación para atacar a los ninjas de Iwa si queremos regresar con vida a la aldea- les dijo un arrogante pelicafé.

Hikari: silencio ustedes tres, estoy pensando en una estrategia aunque ellos son 4 jounnin y 8 chunnin que manejan el elemento Doton (tierra) y por ende un poco de Mizu (agua), aunque puedo sentir que también el Katon (fuego) y también tienen a un sensor no de gran alcance pero si es peligroso así que no se confíen entendido.

Itachi/Shisui/Taro: Hai sensei- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. Mientras la ojirroja camino hacia adelante saliendo de la formación.

Hikari: bien, ahora cierren el circulo- mientras avanzaba al frente- ahora quiero que vean el alcance de lo que un verdadero guerrero debe ser, esta será su primera lección de asesinato– mientras el trío miraba a su sensei como alzaba su brazo derecho y el kanji 剣 (ken-espada) brillaba y de ella aparecía una hermosa katana con los diamantes azules en el mango y de una larga lamina plateada que con solo ondearla corta el mismo aire- ahora basuras conozcan a la espada asesina de reyes la Kingusu no kirā.

Chunnin: maldita sea capitán ella es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta ser tenemos que correr.

Jounnin: de ninguna manera ella morirá al igual que esos chiquillos y seremos recompensados por el Tsuchikage a nuestro regreso

Chunnin: demonios capitán ella es la hermana de la Habanero sangriento Uzumaki Kushina, e-ella es Hikari Uzumaki la B-rabbit, capitán es hora de correr- con miedo en sus ojos pensando en su destino final.

Jounnin: ¡nunca!, yo mismo la mataré- mientras corría hacia a ella.

Hikari: lección número uno- mientras avanzaba a paso lento con su katana en su mano derecha en una posición de descanso- nunca bajar la guarda y mata a primera instancia de un solo golpe- alzando su katana en posición de 90º y a su vez gritando- Saisho no ugoki: Setsudan dansu (最初の動き：切断ダンス) primer movimiento: danza cortante- cuando un aire frio se deslizo directamente hacia el jounnin de iwa y lo corto por lo mitad, solo se vio la salpicadura de sangre hacia su sensei, inmediatamente los demás chunnin y jounnin se lanzaron hacia la ojirroja.

Itachi: eso fue increíble- estaba fascinado por la forma en que la katana corto a su enemigo

Shisui: no lo puedo creer fue un solo golpe certero

Taro: eso fue increíble, aterrador pero increíble.

Pero el trío pensaba lo mismo, ella era increíblemente fuerte, bella y podría destruir cualquier cosa con su fuerza monstruosa, por eso decían que era una combinación de Kushina-sama y el Yondaime Hokage Minato, ella era la devastación.

Hikari: estén atentos ya que este será un golpe mortal para todos los enemigos no pierdan detalle alguno- mientras se preparaba para el siguiente golpe.

Chunnin: eres peligrosa B-rabbit, aunque también hermosa pero no podemos dejarte vivir mas es hora de que mueras.

Hikari: eso lo dudo mucho, basura como ustedes que busca solo gloria deben perecer ante mi espada, estate orgullo por ver mi siguiente movimiento _Dai 2 gakushō: Dākudansu (__第2楽章：ダークダンス__)- Segundo Movimiento Danza Oscura_, cuando una nube oscura muy fina salía de la espada cortando en pedazos a todos y cada uno de los enemigos donde solo uno salto a tiempo antes de ser devorado por la espesa neblina- debo darte crédito para salir de este movimiento eso quiere decir que tu eres el sensor y aquel que llevara un mensaje de muerte – Mientras miraba a aquel que sobrevivió solo por un tiempo mayor.

Chunnin: no te acerques mas- le dijo con miedo.

Hikari: no te preocupes el mensaje que llevaras no es muy largo y tedioso para que lo memorices pero QUIEN AMENAZE LAS FRONTERAS Y CAUSE CAOS SERA ASESINADO SI YO LO VEO Y ESA ES LA VOLUNTAD DE B-RABBIT, entendiste el mensaje- mientras el chunnin daba un paso hacia atrás y asentía, pero lo siguiente lo dejo aturdido, pues la chica se acerco con rapidez al pobre chunnin y lo beso- _Doku no kisu (Beso Venenoso__)_ disfrútalo mientras puedas.

Y el chunnin sin entender lo último que paso corrió por su vida de regreso a la aldea Iwagakure no sato, donde lo último que hizo fue dar el mensaje y al termino de su mensaje este se comenzó a desvanecer hasta volverse polvo, como si jamás hubiese existido.

**_Fin flash back_**

Hikari: tu no me mandas Uchiha Fugaku, por tus tonterías yo Hikari Uzumaki Uchiha, exijo un duelo por la sucesión de líder del clan- grito al líder que asombrado no podía creer esto.

Fugaku: co-como, tú no puedes ser una Uchiha eso no es cierto MIENTES Uzumaki- le dijo gritándole con furia mientras en sus ojos aparecía el sharingan encendido a causa de la rabia de que esta muchacha se burlaba de ellos exigiendo algo que sabe es mentira.

Itachi: padre, sensei basta esto solo provocará más conflictos entre ambos lados- terminando de decir cuando de repente ZAS! Itachi salió volando de un golpe hacia la pared más cercana.

Hikari: cállate Itachi y no vuelvas a intervenir o TE MATARE!-le dijo mientras tenia la mirada hacia abajo y su fleco le cubría sus ojos.

Fugaku: Uzumaki, te mataré, no tienes derecho de tocar a mi hijo- mientras se lanzaba hacia ella para darle un golpe cuando de repente una cadena blanca salida de debajo del suelo y Fugaku al sentir el peligro se hizo hacia atrás observando que en su mejilla derecha sangraba por un corte de la misma cadena- co-como hiciste eso (mi sharingan no pudo evitar su cadena, ¡¿porque el sharingan es el doujutsu definitivo de percepción nada se puede escapar al sharingan?!)-mientras pensaba.

Hikari: pensé que eras más inteligente Fugaku me equivoque- lanzándose hacia el líder del clan y mandándolo hacia adentro de su casa de una patada aun con la mirada hacia abajo- te dije que te iba a cobrar uno a uno tus pecados es hora de iniciar con el castigo.

Mikoto: Hikariii!- le grito la ojinegra que salía de la puerta destruida de su casa y observando a su hijo que estaba tendido en la pared externa de donde mando a su esposo a volar- que le has hecho a mi esposo e hijo- le dijo con rabia y preocupación por su familia.

Hikari: cállate Uchiha, también tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, pero la violencia no servirá contigo- le dijo aun sin levantar la mirada y poniéndose en posición completamente vertical- Fugaku, levántate, si un simple golpe te ha noqueado entonces no mereces ser líder, ríndete y no te matare- le dijo con determinación mientras Fugaku gruño de dolor y se levanto poco a poco saliendo de los escombros de su casa _(no puedo creer que una patada, solo una patada tenga tanta potencia y no pueda verla realmente quien eres y que tan fuerte eres Hikari Uzumaki)_.

Itachi: sen-sensei, ya basta- mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su madre- esto no es necesario, yo arreglaré el asunto.

Hikari: te dije que te calles Itachi- mientras su intención asesina se sentía en el aire- te enseñe muchas cosas y me mientes cuando te hago una pregunta sencilla, no Itachi también pagaras por ello y que mejor con quitarte el lugar de líder de clan pero eso no es todo- cuando termino de decir eso una sombra cayo a su lado- llegaste a tiempo Komui- y la sombra se levanto en forma de un hombre de no más de 30 años con su máscara que cubre la mitad de su cara y uniforme negro, alto de cabello negro y a su lado una espada delgada de 50cm de largo y en su hombro derecho el kanji de familia.

Komui: Hai Hikari-sama- le dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a ver a Itachi- ha pasado mucho tiempo Uchiha Itachi, ya no eres el mismo mocoso de hace 10 años.

Itachi: que haces aquí Komui Nagazaki el asesino de samuráis- mientras gruñía y encendía su sharingan.

Komui: jajajaja parece que sigue siendo un mocoso Hikari-sama- mientas le decía a la ojirroja.

Hikari: Komui, deja de provocarlo el no es importante, ya hicieron lo que les pedí- mientras seguía viendo a Fugaku que se ponía de pie analizando la situación.

Komui: hai, Hikari-sama pronto estarán aquí- mientras volvía a ver a su líder.

Fugaku: de que estás hablando Hikari y quién es ese intruso- mientras gruñía por el dolor de la patada que recibió.

Hikari: el es mi familiar y por tanto también un Uzumaki por adopción y es el único que voy a decir- mientas retraía la cadena blanca que salió de la tierra- ahora Fugaku querías saber si soy o no un Uchiha no es así, prepárate- mientras levantaba su mirada y Fugaku jadeaba por lo que sus ojos veían.

Fugaku/Mikoto/Itachi: **SHARINGAN**\- la ojirroja por primera vez en muchos años mostraba el doujutsu que roba técnicas el sharingan aquel que se dice fue el don heredado por uno de los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos.

Itachi: como es posible esto, nunca mostro señales de tener el **SHARINGAN**\- mientras susurraba en voz baja hacia sus adentros y escuchado por su madre que sabia su hijo no era abierto ante sus pensamientos esto la impacto y mucho.

Fugaku: como es posible que poseas el doujutsu de mi familia que no debería haber un sharingan de algún bastardo.

Hikari: **CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES FUGAKU**, a diferencia de ustedes basuras, mi sharingan obtenido de forma familiar lo desperté a la edad de 3 años y no lo robe si es lo que piensas yo era la verdadera heredera de este maldito clan, pero nunca me ha interesado el titulo hasta ahora, porque los pecados de los padres los hijos no los pagarán, así que prepárate porque la noche de hoy habrá un nuevo líder.

Itachi: sensei, no puede hablar en serio, esto no puede ser posible no puedo permitirlo- dijo mientras se levantaba y corría hacia su padre y sensei pero una espada le paso por delante y agachándose rápidamente la esquivo cortando un poco de su cabello.

Komui: yare, yare, pequeño Uchiha no debes intervenir en cosas de adultos sobre todo cuando te comportas como un idiota y yo que pensé que habías madurado durante estos años pero parece que me equivoque por ello te enseñare una nueva lección, jajaja- mientras ponía su espada sobre su hombro derecho.

Itachi: maldito seas Komui, te odio desde el día en que cruzamos caminos por eso si tengo que pasar sobre tu cadáver lo hare- le dijo con total convicción.

Komui: jajaja, así me gusta hormiga, tus amigos eran fuertes pero tú eres el ultimo del grupo no creas que no he entrenado todos estos años para poder enfrentar a algunos de ustedes bastardos de la hoja, aunque mi devoción esta con Hikari-sama y Naruto-chibisama los demás para mí son basuras.

Itachi: no permitiré que lastimes a nadie más y que te burles de mi Komui- le dijo el pelinegro asombrando a su madre, pensando que su pequeño hijo era demasiado reservado para demostrar este tipo de furia por un solo insulto queriendo decir que al final no conocía tan bien a su hijo y que solo la mujer que se volvió su sensei sabia de esto dolía su corazón de madre porque nunca protegió a su hijo del odio y las ambiciones del clan.

Komui: Uchiha Itachi genin a los 10 años, chunnin a los 11 y capitán anbu a los 14 años todo un prodigio, pero en realidad solo eres una falsedad no puedes dejar de huir de tu destino no es así Itachi, las enseñanzas dadas por Hikari-sama las dejaste ir por el drenaje crees que nadie sabe lo que tu clan ha hecho y lo realmente son unos arrogantes e hipócritas ladrones de técnicas, por eso tu y todo tu clan sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos así que prepárate Itachi- mientras se lanzaba hacia enfrente del pelinegro creando una onda hecho por el aire que se arremolinaba atraves de su espada .

Itachi: no te lo permitiré, no permitiré que estés junto a sensei ni destruyas a mi clan- levantándose y sacando su espada de la espalda que salió corriendo tratando de atacar a su oponente.

_Clang, clang clang__,_ el sonido de ambas espadas chocando una con otra sin dejarse llevar por lo que cada uno era, espadachines que ocultaban sus técnicas por el miedo de volverse arrogantes y no proteger lo que desean SUS SERES QUERIDOS.

Komui: así se hace pequeño renacuajo, Uchiha Itachi demuéstrame que tanto has crecido demuestra que tu sharingan es diferente a todos los demás- ese era el pensamiento del asesino de espadachines.

Itachi: porque, porque él está con sensei, porque está interviniendo en una batalla que no les corresponde y porque ahora muestra que es una Uchiha de donde viene todo eso, o lo que me pregunto es porque nos oculto ese hecho y lo hubiésemos sabido la hubiéramos protegido pero porque, porque demonios no puedo tampoco dejarme ganar por Komui se ha vuelto fuerte desde la última vez que peleo sensei con él, no puedo dejarme vencer- eran los pensamientos del ojinegro.

Mikoto: porque pelean porque en este momento es que acaso nuestro clan caerá yo perderé a mis hijos ahora, cual será nuestro destino- la ojinegra se preguntaba mientras lágrimas corrían por su bello rostro mostrando dolor y sufrimiento tanto por su hijo, su esposo y todo su amado clan.

**_Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la mansión Uchiha_**

Fugaku: de donde robaste esos ojos que solo pertenecen a un Uchiha, dime de donde los sacaste UZUMAKI- le gritaba con furia contenida no pudiéndose explicar de dónde saco ese par de ojos y que los dominara tan bien.

Hikari: robar, me estás diciendo que soy una ladrona, JA… estas muy mal informado Uchiha Fugaku, mis ojos son tan reales como los tuyos pero a diferencia de los tuyos llenos de arrogancia los míos fueron educados para el amor y la protección de los míos, pero te diré realmente quienes fueron mis padres a fin y acabo es una de mis mas grandes secretos del mundo entero desde mi hermana Kushina era la única en saber el secreto familiar- le dijo mientras levantaba la mirada llena de furia y sus ojos que antes era violetas ahora tenían un color rojo con tres comas a alrededor de su pupila pero el cambio fue inmediato hasta llegar a la técnica definitiva y que era el resultado de sangre real y pura el Mangekyō Sharingan.

Fugaku: NO puede ser, esto es imposible la técnica más temible de nuestro clan el Mangekyō Sharingan aquella técnica que solamente la pérdida de un ser querido despierta dejando ciego al portador – esto no es lo que esperaba el líder del clan.

Hikari: es cierto puede ser una técnica definitiva pero yo no caí en la oscuridad por los ojos malditos, yo caí por mis pecados y volví a renacer para reparar esos pecados por eso te diré el nombre de mi padre- asombrando al líder del clan- mi padre es y será….- murmurando entre labios sola para que fuese visto por el sharingan del líder del clan Uchiha.

Fugaku: no puede ser cierto el murió hace mas de 80 años el era una de las personas más fuertes dentro del clan después de Madara en la guerra de clanes, eso es una mentira- no queriendo creer lo que sus ojos leyeron atraves de los labios de la ojirroja, mientras sonreía de forma sádica y burlona para erguirse de nuevo y reír sonoramente.

Hikari: jajajaja, Fugaku, Fugaku, las mentiras que han pasado atraves de las décadas, las muertes innecesarias que han surgido atraves del odio y el dolor, por estas causa que los dioses me han devuelto a este maldito mundo y lo primero que hare será quitarte tu lugar y darte un castigo Katon: Taiyō ryūsei no jutsu (estilo de fuego-meteoro solar)- levantándose firmemente y lanzando una llamarada de fuego hacia el cielo iniciando así la caída..

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la aldea específicamente en la torre Hokage, el Sandaime veía desde su ventana la llamarada de fuego indicando el inicio de la destrucción del clan Uchiha a manos de la tan afamada Hikari Uzumaki aun recordaba parte de lo que realmente tenía en mente.

_**Flash back**_

Hikari: realmente han estado pasando muchas cosas desde la ausencia del Yondaime, no es así Sandaime pero está por terminar ahora que he regresado retomare parte del poder que me corresponde y más aparte tomaré parte de la fuerza que hizo resurgir la fundación de la aldea como lo que es la Voluntad de Fuego.- le dijo con determinación mirando hacia el horizonte donde se hayan tallados los rostros de los Hokages.

Sandaime: pero como piensas hacer eso Hikari, te recuerdo que solo puedes conseguirlo si tienes el apoyo de mínimo de cuatro clanes reconocidos dentro del consejo de clanes y muchos de ellos no darían en este momento la aprobación para lo que quieres realizar- le dijo no encontrando una solución a su propuesta aunque beneficiosa no podría conseguirla.

Hikari: en eso te equivocas Sandaime yo tengo el poder de cuatro clanes poderosos y solo es por sangre, tres conocidos y uno que estas por descubrir- mirándolo a los ojos y mostrándole el famoso doujutsu que hizo al clan Uchiha tan temible en la diferentes guerras.

Sandaime: co-como es eso posible, cuando lo has obtenido, donde, de quien- Esas eran las diversas preguntas que se estaba realizando el dios de los shinobis, aquel maestro que formo a lo que actualmente son los sannin y una chiquilla no mayor a los 20 años le había mostrado la determinación de lo imposible puede volverse posible de la noche a la mañana.

Hikari: Esto Sandaime es realmente mi legado un legado que jamás en la historia shinobi se había dado, una relación de 4 líneas interconectadas atraves de sangre o simplemente de un parentesco familiar por ello yo soy la indicada para realizar el golpe, y lo que realmente hare será tirar al rey del tablero.

**_Fin del flash Back_**

Sandaime: Hikari, realmente lo vas a realizar verdad?, vas a hacer reaccionar a lo último que te queda de familia- mientras veía la nube de fuego y una distorsión verde formarse mientras el solo podría rezar y estar cerca de la zona para poder dar apoyo a lo que pudiese necesitarse.

_**En los campos de entrenamiento**_

¡?:LO HE LOGRADO, por fin pude realizar la técnica, así estaré un paso más adelante de alcanzar a mi hermano,-esos eran los pensamientos del pequeño ojinegro que corriendo hacia su casa iba sin darse cuenta de la magnitud del daño que había en ese momento.

_**En el hogar Uzumaki**_

Naruto: oka-san, en donde estas oka-san- el pequeño rubio buscaba a su madre en los alrededores de su hogar pero no podía encontrarla, mientras se sentía seguro en el hogar Uzumaki, sentía en su corazón un dolor indescriptible como si algo fuese a pasar y su madre corriese peligro pero ello se termino cuando encontró fuera de su hogar a múltiples personas pelirrojas que estaban acomodándose y saludándose como si se conocieran y entre ellas un clon de su madre que estaba en el centro de 4 niños de diversas edades que reían a su alrededor mostrándose alegres y sacando una sonrisa a su madre que no paso desapercibida por el pequeño.

Hikari: Oh Naru-chan despertaste!, ven quiero que conozcas a algunas personas- mientras lo llamaba y el pequeño corría a los brazos de su madre feliz porque sabía que lo amaba a pesar de todo- mira a estos chicos sus nombres son Alexa, Yamil y Eduard y todos ellos- girando alrededor de Naruto de forma divertida y abriendo sus brazos- SON NUESTROS FAMILIARES.

Naruto: co-como, no entiendo okasan- le dijo mirando un poco extrañado y haciendo de lado su carita cual cachorro entiende nada.

Hikari: Naru-chan, todos ellos son parte del clan Uzumaki, por parte no sanguínea, lo que los hace familiares, atraves de mis viajes reuní gente que no tenían hogar o motivos y que esperaban la llegada del heredero para poder volver a reunirse, pero no te vayas con la finta todos ellos son muy fuertes a pesar de sus edades jajajaja- Naruto no había escuchado reír a su madre y se estaba divirtiendo como si fuese una niña pequeña pero estaba feliz por fin tendría un clan completo con amigos y familiares y el recinto no se sentiría tan solo.

Nattan: demonios Hikari sigues siendo muy ruidosa a pesar de que han pasado más de 12 años de habernos visto- le dijo el hombre de apariencia de 40 años, cabello de color café oscuro, alto y delgado con el kanji Uzumaki en el ojo derecho, que estaba acompañado de los 3 niños que hace un momento le rodeaban a la ojirroja- además parece ser que sigues teniendo la misma edad en la que nos conocimos no has envejecido ni un dia.

Hikari: jajajaja, al contrario tuyo veo que no perdiste el tiempo 3 dulces niños que acompañaran a mi pequeño Naru-chan, eso es excelente- mientras seguía sonriendo, el hombre no dejaba de impresionarse había aceptado a su familia y estaba dándole el cargo de cuidar también al pequeño heredero a pesar de sus diferencia en el pasado, el sabia que ella era orgullosa y peleaba por sus seres queridos pero se daba cuenta que en esa oscuridad en la que ella estaba también había luz pero cuánto puede durar sabe que no seria para siempre pero eso tendría que esperar en otro momento tenían que arreglar por lo que vinieron antes de todo.

Nattan: veo que ya conociste a mis 3 hijos, ellos son mi orgullo y el de su madre- mientras los miraba y ellos sonreían socarronamente mientras Hikari los veía divertida.

Hikari: si te creo que se parecen a ti pero más a su madre- mientras sonreía de nuevo- pero bueno basta de presentaciones- es momento de que vayan a acomodarse mañana será otro nuevo día y decidiremos realmente que hacer- aunque por lo que veo hay más caras conocidas no es así Komui, Aoi, Kira.

Komui/Aoi/Kira: Hai, Hikari Uzumaki- los 3 dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hikari: necesito de su ayuda en este momento el rumbo de la historia está por comenzar y las manecillas del tiempo se han comenzado a mover y bien sabe que no solo es una fantasía o palabras que el aire se llevara la prueba misma ya ha sido plantada en ustedes y lo que quiero es que realicen el siguiente movimiento.

_**Recinto Uchiha**_

Aoi: no pensé que Hikari-sama nos fuese a pedir en primera instancia el hacer esta barrera sabes la magnificencia de realizarla con nuestro chackra, esto quiere decir que no quiere que nadie salga de aquí y tampoco entrar.

Kira: Aoi, estas quejándote o estas feliz porque tu cara muestra felicidad por ser de ayuda aun cuando acabas de llegar a esta aldea.

Aoi: cállate Kira, no sabes la espectacularidad de crear un jutsu que impacte a todos y que vean realmente que los Uzumaki no están perdidos al contrario que han regresado.

Komui: silencio ustedes dos, terminen los símbolos para comenzar a realizar la barrera recuerden nadie debe entrar y tampoco nadie salir de ella.

Kira: eeehhhh! Y tú que harás Komui, no veo que nos estés ayudando a realizar la barrera sabes el esfuerzo que hay que hacer en poco tiempo.

Komui: silencio Kira y termina de realizar la barrera ya, mira- señalándole hacia donde se encuentra Hikari y el remolino de aire- Hikari-sama ha comenzado la batalla, es hora.

Aoi/Kira: hai,

Komui: voy ir al lado de Hikari-sama- y de momento desapareció.

_**En el centro del recinto Uchiha**_

Hikari: así que la barrera ya comenzó, esto es perfecto- mientras voltea a ver a Komui e Itachi pelear- Komui la barrera está comenzando a cerrarse no dejes que nadie salga de ella.

Komui: entendido Hikari-sama- mientras desaparece de frente de Itachi.

Itachi: co-como, el ha desaparecido de mi radio- cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el chackra de Komui- no puede ser esto no es posible están realizando una barrera de llave, nadie puede entrar ni salir.

Hikari: como siempre eres muy inteligente Itachi, tus sentidos siguen siendo agudos como siempre, pero ahora este será su final nadie podrá evitarlo, no ya no podrán realizar nada para afectar a la aldea mientras mi barrera este activada-

Mikoto: esto no puede- cayendo de rodillas frente a su hijo que llego a alcanzarlo antes de una estocada por parte del guardián de Hikari.

Hikari: perfecto es hora de ponerse serios- mientras alzaba su espada para desaparecerla y comienza a hacer sellos a una alta velocidad que el Uchiha no puede copiar- esto Itachi no es el fin sino el inicio.

Itachi: se-sensei, no noooooooo!-mientras gritaba y corría hacia su sensei que estaba por terminar los sellos

Fugaku: no lo hagas Hikari- mientras también trataba de ir hacia la ojirroja que estaba por poner sus manos en el suelo-esos sellos no son de cualquier barrera-pensó el ojinegro.

Hikari-Aoi-Kira: Kekkai Akuma Uzumaki: Doa San (Barrera Demoniaca Uzumaki Tres Puertas)- diciendo al mismo tiempo los tres mientras que Hikari al finalizar los sellos y poner su mano el suelo los sellos comenzaron a dispersarse atraves del suelo del recinto Uchiha, mientras que alrededor de la barrera tanto Kira como Aoi brillaban y se alzaba una barrera transparente de color verde, pero en el momento de cerrar un pequeño niño la atravesó, cerrándose por completo la barrera.

Kira: sentiste eso Aoi- comunicándose con ella atraves de un micrófono para tener firme la barrera.

Aoi: si, lo pude sentir era pequeño y agitado, aparte de que el chackra parecía gastado como si estuviese entrenando- pero la pregunta es quien entro a la barrera.

Kira: pero haber entrado a la barrera es casi imposible a excepción que se le haya dado el permiso de entrar- me pregunto si ella lo sabía.

Aoi: si entro quiere decir que Hikari-sama lo había sentido en algún momento recuerda que ella puede detectar muchas cosas, aunque me pregunto porque le dejo entrar- porque es tan importante que le haya dejado entrar en primera instancia- ahora no es momento de distraerse, no debemos dejar caer la barrera y tampoco dejar entrar a los intrusos que vienen aproximándose.

Kira: si, si ya entendí, aunque porque debemos preocuparnos de la basura cuando Komui es quien se va a hacer cargo de todos ellos sobre todo del halcón que no nos ha dejado de observar desde hace rato.

Aoi: es por eso que no debemos de todas formas distraernos sabemos que Komui es un salvaje y podría incluso hasta matarnos.

Regresando al recinto Uchiha

Al darse la explosión de sellos ambos ojinegros salieron volando debido a la ráfaga de chackra de la ojirroja.

Hikari: vaya al parecer aun me cuesta desprender tanto poder pero que puedo hacer los uzumaki tenemos mucho chackra- mientras se levantaba- y bueno ahora hay que comenzar la fiesta no es así- sonriendo maquiavélicamente y alzando cada vez más su propio poder, el poder cuya hora de despertar se ha dado.

Itachi: Hikari-sensei, no Hikari-san por-que, por qué estás haciendo todo esto?-pregunto más que intrigado el ojinegro

Hikari: que porque es lo que preguntas- mientras baja su cabeza ocultando sus ojos- creo que eso debería ser obvio es porque me enferma realmente en lo que se han convertido que tengo que remediarlo antes de que el pasado se vuelva a repetir- lanzándose hacia el Uchiha- Y PORQUE LOS COMIENZO A ODIAR-

Itachi: no puede ser-bloqueando a la ojirroja que se lanzo a una gran velocidad empuñando su brazo de forma horizontal como si de una espada se tratase-esa velocidad no puede ser.

Hikari: _Saido katto (__サイドカット__corte lateral)_\- así que lo pudo bloquear no esperaba nada menos de el- vaya así que pudiste bloquear mi golpe de espada, nada mal Itachi- le dijo mientras vuelve a levantarse erguidamente y la luz de la luna la envuelve- pero te advierto soy mucho mejor que tu.

Itachi: han pasado 8 años desde tu desaparición no creo que debas subestimarme Hikari, de hecho soy aun más fuerte que cuando era niño- mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos mostrando su desarrollo sharingan de tres comas.

Hikari: deberías mostrarme tu siguiente evolución sino lo perderás todo Itachi- alzando también su vista y mostrando su Mangekyō Sharingan.

Itachi: así que lo sabías, no esperaba menos de ti- (como demonios lo sabía, se supone que era un secreto que solo Shisui sabia y el secreto detrás del despertar de estos ojos malditos, aun no puedo usarlos correctamente, pero si no lo hago ella me acabara por completo)- aunque parece ser que tendré que luchar con todo mi arsenal para derrotarte HIKARI-SENSEI- mientras sus ojos cambian de forma mostrando su Mangekyō Sharingan también.

Hikari/Itachi:_ Katon goukakuo no jutsu (bola de fuego)_\- disparando al mismo tiempo su ataque de fuego produciendo una llamarada alta que ilumina la zona.- no puedo creerlo ambas técnicas son increíblemente potentes y devastadoras.

Fugaku: no puedo creerlo ambas técnicas son muy potentes por eso decían que eran un equipo monstruoso en cuanto técnicas ninjas, ahora entiendo porque Minato siempre decía que nunca desconfiara de ella.

_**Flash back**_

Fugaku: Minato no puedo creer que dejes az mi hijo y sobrino en maonos de una niña, esto es inaceptable- dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

Minato: Fugaku debes calmarte aparte ella no es una niña cualquiera, ella es una anbu y la hermana menor de Kushina, crees que ella es débil- le pregunto el Hokage rubio.

Fugaku: pero Minato solo tiene 16 años, aparte no la conocemos tan bien para dejarle la responsabilidad de tres niños que son genios- le dijo el patriarca Uchiha estaba preocupado aunque no lo parezca por esos tres aun cuando uno de ellos era un Hyuga.

Minato: jajajaja, no creí ver algún día este lado de ti Fugaku, un lado sensible por la seguridad de esos tres- le dijo un sonriente Minato- pero no te preocupes por ellos, confía en ella créeme que ella es la más indicada para estar a cargo de esos tres.

Fugaku: pero dime porque confía tanto en ella, de donde sale toda esa confianza para que puedas darle incluso el rango de jounnin de la aldea- exasperado.

Minato: Jajaja, Fugaku haces que me ría de verdad si Kushina te escuchase hablar mal de su pequeña hermana ya estuvieras estampado en una pared- le dijo el rubio recordando a su amada esposa- el hecho de que te diga que confies en ella es porque ella a pesar de la corta edad por como la vez es más poderosa que Kushina y yo juntos su potencial solo está al 50% y eso que solo está en pleno crecimiento debes creer en ella.

Fugaku: está bien tu ganas, pero si le llega a pasar algo a mi hijo yo te haré completamente responsable me has entendido- le dijo mirándole con su sharingan activado.

Minato: está bien- le dijo con una gota en la cabeza entendiendo que a pesar de todo aun no confiaba en Hikari aun cuando era la hermana menor de Kushina.

**_Fin flash back_**

Fugaku: (Realmente confiabas en ella no es así Minato, tanto que confiaste a tu propio hijo con ella y ahora estamos pagando el precio por nuestra ineptitud, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo ella puede llevar de nuevo al clan Uchiha a una nueva gloria, pero me pregunto porque el secreto detrás de su mirada eso quiere decir que la verdad aun no ha sido totalmente revelada).- Eran los pensamientos del ojinegro mayor, aun cuestionándose porque esta pasando todo con ella a su alrededor, mientras veía a su hijo y a ella pelear a una escala exponencial y con impotencia por no hacer nada.

Continuará….

En el siguiente capitulo

Hikari: crees que puedes ganarme Itachi, para eso tendrías que tener un nivel mucho más alto- diciéndolo con un deje de furia hacia el ojinegro

Itachi: más bien tu deberías darte por vencida Hikari-san, no pienso dejar al clan Uchiha bajo tu mando mientras sigan vivos mis padres ellos lo serán o simplemente pasara a ser alguien más indicado- haciéndola desistir de su idea de quedarse con el clan Uchiha.

Hikari: cuanto más quieres perder Itachi- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Itachi: que quieres decir- terminado de decir su frase y sintiendo un frio bajando de su espalda.

Hikari: voy a hacer que se arrepientan de lo que están haciendo- mirando hacia el pasillo donde estaban peleando y mirando como una pequeña sombra cruzaba el umbral- te voy a quitar lo que más amas Itachi- y saliendo del umbral el pequeño Sasuke.


End file.
